Bajo el mismo techo (AU)
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Lexa se evade de su triste pasado. Clarke esconde un secreto. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando ambas se conocen una noche cualquiera, se gustan y días después acaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo por un capricho del destino? [Clexa]
1. CAPÍTULO 1

_Hola a todxs. Hoy os traigo un nuevo fanfic de un nuevo fandom._

 _Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir una historia de la pareja Clexa y por fin me he decidido por esta, espero que os guste._

 _Hice un póster para esta historia, lo he publicado en mi blog: "los fics de Ysabel Granger"._

 _Nos leemos en los comentarios ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Clarke todavía no asimilaba el contenido de la carta que habían recibido todos los vecinos del edificio esa misma mañana. La visita que el perito técnico les había hecho dos semanas antes concluía con el peor de los diagnósticos, y así les informaban en aquel papel.

—Debido a fallos estructurales de moderada importancia, se requerirán obras de refuerzo en la estructura del edificio, estas obras comenzarán en dos semanas y se prolongarán durante tres meses aproximadamente, siendo necesario que todos los vecinos desalojen el edificio durante este tiempo —leyó Clarke. Después respiró hondo y explotó— ¡Me cago en el arquitecto que diseñó este edificio, en el constructor que lo hizo, en el promotor que…!

—¡Clarke, no hables así! —reaccionó su madre, Abby Griffin.

—Es que es injusto mamá, por culpa de la incompetencia de otros tenemos que fastidiarnos.

—Lo sé, pero maldecir no arreglará nada.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿dónde vamos a vivir esos tres meses? —planteó con preocupación.

—¿Quizá con los abuelos?

—Mamá, los abuelos viven a dos horas en coche de esta ciudad, ¿cómo voy a asistir a las clases de la universidad?

—¿Y si te instalas en alguna residencia del campus? —sugirió Abby.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Clarke—, ya sabes que me gusta estudiar en casa, una residencia de estudiantes no es el lugar más tranquilo del mundo precisamente.

—Has hablado con Octavia, ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero me ha dicho que ahora que Bellamy volvió de la academia militar, no tienen sitio en su casa.

—Podríamos buscar algún piso de alquiler cerca de la universidad, pero tenemos poco tiempo. —Su hija la miró ansiosa—. Tranquila, cariño, encontraré una solución.

—Y precisamente ahora, los últimos meses del curso, maldita sea.

Clarke resopló, cogió su bandolera y cruzó la puerta del apartamento. Menos mal que era viernes y por la noche saldría con sus amigos a despejarse y olvidarse durante unas horas de su pequeño problema habitacional y de otros asuntos.

* * *

Como casi todos los viernes por la tarde, Lexa se despidió de su abuelo para ir a casa de su amiga Luna a estudiar. Como casi todos los viernes, Lexa mintió a su abuelo, llenó la mochila de ropa que nunca se ponía delante de él y se subió a su moto para dirigirse al pub de ambiente "Grounders", donde su mejor amiga, Anya, la esperaba.

—¿No crees que deberías decirle la verdad a tu abuelo? —insistió Anya.

—¿Otra vez con ésas? —se quejó Lexa— Si le oculto mi orientación sexual es para no hacerlo sufrir, ya tiene bastante con lo de mamá y que no apruebe los cursos.

—Otra cosa que tampoco está bien, si estudiaras más…

—Anya, en serio, no he venido aquí para que me sermonees, sino para divertirme —afirmó la castaña—, céntrate en terminar mis trenzas que Lincoln estará al caer.

Anya puso mala cara, pero ya no habló más. Quería muchísimo a Lexa, pero había cosas que la castaña hacía que no podía ver bien y por más que intentaba hacerla reaccionar, siempre era en balde.

Unos minutos después, Lexa se metió en los vestuarios de personal para cambiarse de ropa y Anya recibió a Lincoln.

—Qué suerte que hoy termines tu turno a las diez, así podemos salir los tres juntos.

—Sí…

—¿Qué te pasa?, estás un poco seria —dijo el chico.

—No me gusta nada esto que hace —confesó Anya con gesto de molestia. Él supo enseguida a lo que se refería.

—Ni a mí —añadió Lincoln—, me encantaría que se tomara en serio sus estudios, es muy inteligente y no lo aprovecha.

—Tal vez si conociera a alguien y sentase la cabeza…

—¿Y si eso la destroza todavía más? —Lincoln recordó la tarde en que Lexa le contó lo mucho que sufrió a causa de una chica.

—Alguna vez tiene que salir bien, ¿no?

* * *

Viernes noche, mediados de marzo, la discoteca "Mount Weather" estaba a reventar. Tanto era así que se había formado una larga cola a su entrada, repleta de gente joven con ganas de perderse entre la música, la bebida y las posibles conquistas nocturnas.

Clarke y sus amigos esperaban para entrar con cierta impaciencia, hasta que el sonido del motor de varias motocicletas atrajo su atención. Los vehículos se detuvieron en el descampado utilizado como aparcamiento, sus conductores bajaron y dos de ellos se quitaron los cascos.

—¡¿Has visto eso?! —chilló Octavia emocionada.

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló Raven. Ambas se cogieron de las manos.

—Madre mía, qué hombre —Octavia no podía apartar los ojos de Lincoln, que guardaba los guantes dentro del casco sin percatarse de que era observado.

—¡Qué pedazo de mujer querrás decir! —replicó Raven, que miraba con atención a Anya.

Ésta se sintió observada y dedicó una mirada rápida al grupo de jóvenes que seguía haciendo cola. Después le devolvió su atención a Lexa, que se acababa de quitar el casco.

—¿Esta noche no estás de humor? —preguntó— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con una chica?

—¿Para qué me preguntas, Anya, si tú llevas la cuenta mejor que yo?

—Más de dos meses, ¿no?

—Ya sabes que es complicado que alguien llame mi atención —confesó Lexa.

—Es una pena, porque muchas chicas se fijan en ti —intervino Lincoln—, casi tantas como las que se fijan en mí —bromeó. Lexa le dio un codazo suave con una ligera sonrisa.

—Míralas, ven a unos moteros y se vuelven loquitas —bromeó Monty riendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jasper tampoco perdía detalle.

—A ver… son interesantes… —dijo Jasper.

—Más que interesantes, la dos moteras están de diez —añadió Raven con emoción.

Clarke se rio por las distintas reacciones de sus amigos y acabó volviéndose hacia el descampado, para comprobar por sí misma si había para tanto.

—Quizá esta noche sea diferente —declaró Anya mientras cogía a Lexa de los hombros y la obligaba a voltearse hacia el grupo de amigos de Clarke.

Justo en ese momento, la rubia también miraba hacia ellos y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de Lexa, permaneciendo así varios segundos.

—¡Qué bombón! —exclamó Lincoln sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de Octavia.

—Las tres chicas son preciosas —afirmó Anya—, ¿verdad, Lexa?

Lexa seguía callada, pero su mirada esmeralda no perdía detalle de los pequeños gestos que hacía cierta chica rubia, hablando con sus amigos y dedicándole miradas intermitentes. Anya sonrió con satisfacción, no se había equivocado.

—¡Mierda, están entrando, las vamos a perder! —exclamó de pronto el moreno.

—Relájate, Lincoln, seguro que en menos de diez minutos estamos también dentro y encuentras a tu preciosa morena —rio Anya, después miró a Lexa—, ¿tú buscarás a la rubia?

—¿Eh?

Lexa salió de su ensimismamiento y caminó junto a sus amigos hacia la entrada de la discoteca. Una vez dentro, Lincoln se despidió de ellas, quería localizar el grupo de la morena que le había quitado el sentido. Anya y Lexa se acercaron a la barra.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada? —preguntó Anya con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque hoy sí has visto algo que te ha gustado —replicó su mejor amiga—, ¡venga, no seas vaga y acércate a ella!

—¿Para qué? —dijo Lexa mientras dejaba la copa en la barra—. Seguramente, uno de los chicos del grupo es su novio.

—Claro, porque una chica como ella ha de tener novio sí o sí —dijo en tono burlón—. Venga, prueba suerte, no tienes nada que perder. —Lexa bufó.

—Voy a ir sólo para que te calles, pesada. —Anya le sacó la lengua con diversión.

—Pues venga, que otros no pierden el tiempo —dijo señalando a Lincoln que se estaba riendo con Octavia y uno de sus amigos en otra zona de la barra.

—Madre mía… —musitó Lexa.

Abandonó el taburete y caminó hasta la pista de baile, desde donde localizó al resto del grupo de jóvenes, que bailaba despreocupadamente. Lexa se quedó prendada de los movimientos de Clarke.

―Esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima —afirmó Raven—, es un asco salir contigo, Clarke, como era la única rubia del grupo, todo el mundo se fija en ti —se quejó teatralmente.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?, podría estar mirándote a ti ―replicó Clarke.

―Por la posición de su cabeza ―Clarke la miraba sin dar crédito y Jasper le explicó.

―Hazle caso, Raven tiene mucha experiencia en eso de saber si una chica la mira o no, prácticamente es todo lo que hace cuando viene a estos lugares.

—Ni que tú hicieras mucho más que mirar, Jasper —Raven le golpeó el brazo y después siguió con Clarke― Pues esa chica tiene un morbazo. Si se fijase en mí, ya le habría entrado… ¡ostras, viene hacia aquí! ―exclamó justo antes de agarrar el brazo de Jasper y tirar de él para dejar sola a Clarke.

―Pero, ¿a dónde vais?

―Vaya, parece que tus amigos te han dejado sola ―pronunció una voz femenina.

―Sí… eso parece ―afirmó Clarke mirándolos con cara de disgusto.

Cuando se volvió hacia la desconocida, pudo observarla mejor. Llevaba el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, con algunas trenzas que le daban un toque tribal e incluso salvaje. Vestía de negro, con pantalones ceñidos, una camiseta bastante grande y una chaqueta de cuero y llevaba botas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de la misteriosa chica fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes, que parecían refulgir como esmeraldas dentro de aquellos marcos de maquillaje negro que los resaltaban todavía más. Aunque todo su rostro era hermoso, eso nadie podía negarlo. De pronto se sintió inquieta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Lexa.

―Creo que te equivocas conmigo —dijo tratando de escabullirse.

―No, no me equivoco… eres la preciosa rubia que vi en la cola de la discoteca.

«¿Se fijó en mí antes de entrar? —se preguntó, sintiendo que su inquietud aumentaba.»

―Me llamo Alex, ¿y tú?

―Clarke… —susurró.

—¿Qué? —Lexa no había logrado escucharlo debido al sonido de la música. Se acercó un poco más, invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia, y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Clarke —repitió, echándose atrás un paso. A Lexa no le importó, y le besó en la mejilla una vez.

—Encantada, ¿has venido antes por aquí? —preguntó—, no recuerdo haberte visto.

―La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo.

―Entonces he tenido mucha suerte de abordarte la primera. ―Sonrió.

«Joder, qué sonrisa más bonita tiene… ¿qué acabo de pensar?»

—¿Me aceptas esa copa? —insistió Lexa con interés—, ¿o prefieres bailar?

A pesar de las dudas que reflejaban los ojos azules de Clarke, Lexa sentía que a la rubia le gustaba, estaba segura, y que no cayera en sus brazos a la primera de cambio, lo volvía todo mucho más interesante.

—Podemos probar con esa copa —dijo al fin la rubia.

Lexa asintió con la cabeza. Clarke giró sobre sus tacones para encaminarse hacia la barra y Lexa pudo contemplar cómo su vestido blanco dejaba buena parte de su espalda al aire. No pudo contenerse, y rozó su piel desnuda con la excusa de escoltarla. Clarke sintió su contacto, pero disimuló cuanto pudo, lo último que quería es que aquella completa desconocida cogiera más aires, por mucho que tuviese motivos para ello.

A Lexa no le gustaba hablar de sí misma, así que optó por preguntarle a Clarke a qué se dedicaba mientras compartían bebida. Fue un acierto, Clarke empezó a hablar de su carrera de medicina, de sus profesores, de sus prácticas… y Lexa pudo recrearse mirándola. Tenía unos ojos azules increíbles, una nariz pequeña y graciosa, una boca apetecible, una sonrisa bonita y un lunar demasiado sexy sobre el labio superior. Y eso sólo era su rostro, porque si miraba un poco más abajo… Lexa luchaba con la tentación de hacerlo, no quería parecer una maleducada y perder su oportunidad con Clarke, pero no siempre vencía, y de cuando en cuando, sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre el generoso y excitante escote de la rubia.

Clarke no dejaba de hablar, pero eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta del repaso que Lexa le estaba dando, y empezó a sentirse poderosa viéndola removerse en su taburete, seguramente alterada por lo que tenía delante, a menos de un metro de sus manos. Pero pensar en eso también la alteró a ella, y acabó abanicándose con la mano.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Lexa divertida.

—Un poco, ¿tú no? —Clarke se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y Lexa no pudo responder otra cosa que…

—Sí, también, deberían bajar la temperatura del aire acondicionado.

—Llevas demasiada ropa para estar aquí dentro —se atrevió a decir la rubia. Lexa frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo. Le gustaba por dónde iba la conversación.

—Tienes razón. —Dicho esto, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó doblada sobre la barra.

La camiseta que llevaba era de tirantes, así que sus hombros y brazos quedaron expuestos, mostrando una piel ligeramente bronceada que contrastaba con la piel blanca de Clarke. También quedó al descubierto el tatuaje de su brazo derecho, de formas geométricas y motivos tribales. La rubia pensó que le sentaba muy bien con el look que llevaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Lexa con seguridad.

—Es bastante interesante… —admitió Clarke con un tono de voz más ronco que hizo que a Lexa se le erizase el pelo de la nuca. ¿Cómo podía tener una voz tan sexy? Anya tenía razón, Clarke le había gustado, mucho, demasiado.

La rubia estaba disfrutando de aquella inesperada cita. Se alegraba de no haber huido de Alex. El tonteo que había surgido entre ellas le recordó tiempos pasados, cuando el verano que terminó el instituto, conoció a Niylah, una chica un poco mayor que ella que le regaló muy buenos momentos. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a tener nada con chicas, sólo novios. Quizá era un buen momento para cambiar sus estadísticas.

—No sé tú, pero yo sigo teniendo calor —afirmó Lexa clavándole sus ojos verdes. Clarke suspiró.

—¿Quieres que salgamos fuera?

—Es justo lo que estaba pensando —aseguró la castaña con una media sonrisa.

Dejaron la barra, Lexa le tomó la mano y tiró de ella para dirigirse a la puerta de la discoteca.

—Lo sabía —exclamó Raven—, Clarke ha ligado, y Octavia también, ¿por qué yo no?

—Porque no quieres, yo te ofrezco mi amor y siempre me rechazas —declamó Jasper.

—Tú calla, que hoy sólo tenías ojos para las moteras —Raven puso cara de pena.

—Y si no hubiera sido así, ¿me darías una oportunidad?

—Por supuesto que no, lo mío son las mujeres —exclamó Raven. Monty estalló en carcajadas.

—Pues no te quejes —dijo Jasper mientras brindaba su cerveza con Monty.

Después de girar al menos dos esquinas, dieron con una zona de pared sin ocupantes. Lexa miró a Clarke con deseo y no dijo nada, prefirió hacer. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrada y era lo que buscaba aquella noche. Arrinconó a Clarke entre la pared y su cuerpo, abrazó su cintura y atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento. La rubia se vio un poco sorprendida por el ímpetu de Lexa, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Las sensaciones que le estaba provocando en todo su cuerpo la obligaban a ello.

Las ganas de Lexa aumentaban al rozar la piel desnuda de la espalda de Clarke. Ésta emitió un suave gemido con aquella maldita voz y Lexa perdió del todo los papeles. Sujetó sus muñecas contra la pared y empezó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, mientras Clarke respiraba con dificultad. Después, colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, provocándole un gemido más audible al rozar su centro. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Clarke le hizo pensar que era el momento. Lexa liberó una de sus muñecas y llevó su mano hasta el muslo de la rubia, colándose por debajo de su vestido. Clarke no tardó en sentir la mano de Lexa rozando su ropa interior.

—Cuando veo algo que me gusta, no paro hasta conseguirlo —susurró en su oído.

Y entonces Clarke abrió los ojos y empujó con fuerza a Lexa para alejarla de ella. La castaña la miró frunciendo el ceño, mostrando un evidente descontento.

—Yo no soy ningún trofeo —declaró con voz firme—, me vuelvo dentro con mis amigos —añadió arreglándose el vestido.

Lexa se quedó allí plantada, con una sensación agridulce en su interior. Le había molestado la interrupción de la rubia, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, pero, en cierto modo, también le había gustado. Clarke no era como otras chicas.

La rubia, por su parte, se pasó el camino de regreso al interior de la discoteca pensando en lo tonta que había sido. No porque Alex fuera una chica estaba asegurado que no buscase en ella lo mismo que muchos tíos. Qué decepcionada estaba. Pero no sólo con la guapa castaña, sino consigo misma, por haberle dado tantas confianzas sin apenas conocerla, no volvería a pasarle nunca.

—¡Mierda, no le pedí su móvil! —chilló Lexa en la puerta de la casa de Anya.

—Lexa, en serio, ¿crees que después de decirte lo que te dijo iba a darte su número? —preguntó su mejor amiga mirándola con escepticismo—, da gracias a que no te pegó un bofetón. —Y empezó a reír.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. —Lexa torció los labios.

—Es verdad, no la tiene —admitió Anya—, creo que Clarke era una chica especial, y la has cagado pero bien. —Lexa no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Lexa y su abuelo llevaban sentados más de un cuarto de hora en aquel restaurante. La castaña se había cansado ya de comer cacahuetes.

—¿A quién esperamos, abuelo? —preguntó Lexa con impaciencia. Odiaba no saber las cosas.

—Mira, ya están aquí.

Cuando Lexa alzó la mirada tras sus gafas de pasta casi se le paró el corazón. A sólo unos metros de ella estaba Clarke, con sus ojos azules, su melena rubia y ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado noches atrás. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?, ¿quién era esa mujer que la acompañaba?, ¿la reconocería como acababa de hacer ella?, ¿la delataría delante de su abuelo? Sintió pánico.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

_El primer encuentro entre Lexa y Clarke fue explosivo, vamos a ver cómo son el segundo y el tercero ;)_

 _Las vidas de nuestras chicas van a empezar a cambiar muy pronto, aunque ellas aún no lo saben._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Liam Woods se levantó de su silla y avanzó unos pasos para recibir a las dos mujeres.

—Mira, cariño, te presento a Abigail Griffin y a su hija Clarke.

—Hola… —logró articular. Apenas las miró. Su abuelo se extrañó de su fría reacción, pero prefirió no darle mayor importancia, a fin de cuentas, la había llevado allí sin explicarle para qué.

—Ella es mi nieta, Lexa —Abby la saludó con una sonrisa, Clarke la imitó, pero Lexa continuó seria, sin dirigirles la mirada—. Sentaos por favor, todavía no hemos pedido.

—Siento mucho el retraso, el tráfico estaba muy mal —se excusó Abby de inmediato mientras ocupaba una silla. Clarke se sentó también, quedando frente a Lexa.

—No hay problema, teníamos cacahuetes, ¿verdad? —bromeó Liam, pero Lexa apenas hizo una mueca.

«¿Qué le pasa a esta tía? —se preguntó Clarke internamente mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido—, el caso es que me resulta familiar.»

—Bueno, ahora que estamos los cuatro juntos… —empezó Liam—, va siendo hora de que Abby y yo os contemos el motivo de esta comida. —Las dos jóvenes lo miraron intrigadas.

Abby y Liam les contaron su encuentro en el hospital donde trabajaba la madre de Clarke. Liam había ido a hacerse una revisión rutinaria de corazón, y Abby entró en la consulta por casualidad. Al verse, ambos se reconocieron, pues la hija de Liam había sido una buena amiga de Abby en la universidad, y ésta había visitado la casa de los Woods en numerosas ocasiones. Abby también había lamentado mucho la prematura muerte de su amiga en un terrible accidente de tráfico que se llevó su vida y la de su esposo, dejando a la pequeña Lexa, de sólo trece años, sola con su abuelo. Desde entonces, Abby había perdido el contacto con la familia Woods, pero el destino había querido que se reencontrasen. La médica le contó a Liam que era viuda desde hacía tres años, pues perdió a su marido por una enfermedad, y que vivía con su hija Clarke, la cual estudiaba medicina. La conversación se prolongó lo suficiente para que Abby acabase contándole sus recientes problemas de vivienda y Liam lo vio claro.

—Así que he ofrecido a Abby y Clarke que vivan con nosotros esos tres meses, hasta que su edificio sea seguro y puedan volver a él —anunció Liam con satisfacción.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Clarke.

—En casa tenemos dos habitaciones libres, Lexa… —empezó a explicar Liam.

—No, me niego —replicó de inmediato con cara de disgusto—. No quiero que vivan en nuestra casa.

—¡Lexa! —la reprendió Liam decepcionado con sus palabras.

—Yo tampoco he dicho que me apetezca vivir con unos completos desconocidos —exclamó Clarke, muy molesta por la reacción de Lexa.

Clavó sus ojos azules en ella, pero Lexa se negó a devolverle la mirada. Miraba el mantel, los alrededores, lo que fuera menos su rostro. Temía mirarla directamente y que la reconociera por sus ojos verdes.

—Lexa, Abby y yo pensamos que puede funcionar, además, Clarke tiene diecinueve años, sólo le sacas dos, seguro que os llevareis bien.

Su nieta seguía con los labios torcidos en una mueca de descontento y Clarke decidió que aquella chica le caía muy mal, aunque siguiera resultándole tremendamente familiar. ¿La había visto por el campus de la universidad?

—Deberías haberme contado esto antes de venir, abuelo —sentenció Lexa con seriedad.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, estaba segura de que había escuchado esa voz antes. Lexa notó su gesto y se incomodó aún más.

—Vamos a pedir la comida, ¿os parece? —dijo Abby para tratar de calmar los ánimos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Liam en tono conciliador.

Empezaron a servirles los platos, pero Lexa y Clarke no estaban precisamente concentradas en degustar el menú.

«Qué mala suerte tengo —pensó Lexa—, deseaba volver a verla, pero no en estas circunstancias. Si se me mete en casa me acabará reconociendo y le contará todo a mi abuelo.»

«Qué rabia me da no acordarme de quién es —se decía Clarke—, el caso es que no me suena nada su nombre, pero hay algo en ella… aunque es tan maleducada que casi prefiero no acordarme.»

—Voy al baño —anunció Lexa con expresión robótica y abandonó la mesa.

—Liam, nosotras no queremos molestar —aseguró Abby—, si a tu nieta le sienta tan mal esto, buscaremos otra solución.

—De eso nada, Abby, he dicho que os podéis quedar en mi casa y así será. No entiendo la reacción de Lexa, normalmente no se comporta así.

Una vez libre de las miradas inquisidoras de la rubia, Lexa se relajó un poco. Se quitó las gafas, las colocó sobre el mármol de los lavabos y se refrescó la cara. Después se observó en el espejo. Entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió. Lexa se volvió instintivamente para ver quién había entrado, para su desgracia se trataba de Clarke, que la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Había ido tras Lexa porque quería preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba con ellas si no se conocían de nada, y no le parecía bien hacerlo delante de su abuelo, un hombre que en sólo unos minutos, le había parecido de lo más amable. Pero nada más entrar en el baño, obtuvo respuestas con sólo cruzar su mirada azul con la verde de Lexa. En sólo un instante, sintió como si viajara en el tiempo hasta el pasado viernes, cuando experimentó la misma extraña sensación de vértigo al contemplar ciertos ojos verdes.

Cuando la rubia logró reaccionar, se fijó en el aspecto de Lexa. No llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y adornado con pequeñas trenzas, sino ondulado y recogido en una coleta. No había rastro de los pantalones negros de pitillo, en su lugar, llevaba unos vaqueros azules. Tampoco llevaba camiseta de tirantes, sino una blusa, y calzaba zapatillas converse rojas en lugar de botas negras. Por no mencionar las gafas que descansaban sobre el lavabo. Era como contemplar una versión descafeinada de Alex, pero tenía que ser ella. Lexa no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, sabía de sobras que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad sólo por cómo Clarke la estaba mirando. La rubia rompió el hielo.

—O tú eres Alex o tienes una hermana gemela que estuvo en la discoteca "Mount Weather" hace unas noches —afirmó.

—Soy Lexa… y también soy Alex… mi nombre de pila es Alexandria.

—Vaya, qué original —admitió Clarke—, te permite usar varios diminutivos.

—Escucha, Clarke…

—Ahora entiendo por qué me resultabas tan familiar, a pesar del cambio de look —interrumpió Clarke—. ¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Alex?, ¿es que acaso vives una doble vida?

El gesto de horror de Lexa se lo confirmó.

—Por eso estabas tan insoportable en la mesa —Clarke ató cabos rápidamente—, Liam no sabe nada de… de lo que hace Alex.

—Por favor, Clarke, mi abuelo no puede saber que el viernes estuve de fiesta en lugar de estudiando, y mucho menos lo que pasó entre nosotras.

—¡Entre nosotras no pasó nada! —exclamó Clarke a la defensiva.

—Como quieras, pero no puede saber ni ese nada, por favor… haré lo que quieras —añadió derrotada.

—No diré nada —aseguró Clarke—, pero de momento, ya puedes ir cambiando tu actitud hacia nosotras, a mí tampoco me hace gracia dejar mi apartamento e instalarme en tu casa.

—De acuerdo, entonces, a todos los efectos, tú y yo nos acabamos de conocer —Lexa le tendió la mano—, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho —Clarke se la estrechó.

Al rozar sus manos, ambas sintieron algo que las impulsó a mirarse de nuevo a los ojos. El miedo de Lexa a ser descubierta y delatada no le había dejado fijarse en Clarke hasta ahora, estaba preciosa. Por un instante, Lexa volvió a sentir el ardiente deseo que la motivó a conocer a la rubia en "Mount Weather", pero las circunstancias habían cambiado drásticamente, no podía dar un paso en falso. Clarke, por otro lado, recordó lo mucho que Lexa le había gustado en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a bailar entre su mirada esmeralda y sus carnosos labios, pero también recordó cómo todo se había estropeado cuando la hizo sentirse como un objeto. Aunque quizá era mejor así, pues tenía a otra persona en su vida.

—Bueno… será mejor que salgamos fuera o se acabarán preocupando —dijo Lexa antes de dirigirse a la puerta de los servicios. Clarke la siguió, pensando si realmente era buena idea convivir con aquella chica durante tres meses.

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Ontari —exclamó Raven con una sonrisa mientras la camarera les servía los cafés en la mesa—. Es guapa, ¿verdad? —comentó Raven en cuanto Ontari estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla. Pero las demás no reaccionaron a su comentario.

—Qué semana llevo… —bufó Clarke.

—¿No has encontrado sitito donde vivir estos meses? —preguntó Octavia.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Chicas, lo que necesitamos es salir y olvidarnos de los problemas —dijo Raven—, ¿por qué no volvemos a "Mount Weather" este fin de semana?

—No cuentes conmigo —anunció Clarke con disgusto—, la noche del viernes no resultó como esperaba.

—¿Cómo que no?, si te ligaste a una de las moteras —exclamó Raven incrédula.

—Y tú quieres volver para buscar a la otra y ligártela también —señaló Octavia riéndose. Raven le pegó en el brazo, contagiada por su risa, y entonces, ambas repararon en que Clarke seguía seria.

—Clarke, ¿qué pasó el viernes?, ¿por qué traes esa cara? —preguntó Raven recuperando la compostura.

—Mi madre y yo ya tenemos donde quedarnos.

—Pero eso es genial.

—¿Os acordáis de la motera número dos según Raven? —Su amiga le sacó la lengua—, pues nos quedamos en su casa.

—¡Joder, Clarke! Superas todas las estadísticas de lesbianas que se mudan con la novia a la primera de cambio —afirmó Octavia—, ¿cuánto la conoces?, ¿menos de una semana?

—¡No se trata de eso, Octavia! —chilló Clarke, llamando la atención de algunas personas de otras mesas. La rubia agachó la cabeza, hasta que sintió que ya no la miraban— Es todo muy surrealista, resulta que su abuelo conocía a mi madre desde hace muchos años…

Cuando Clarke terminó de contarles la situación, incluida la manera en que Lexa y ella se habían despedido la noche del viernes, sus amigas la miraban expectantes.

—¿Y no te será incómodo convivir con ella después de eso?

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó Clarke— Pero su abuelo parece muy buena persona, y no quiero crearle más problemas a mi madre, sólo son tres meses, ¿qué puede pasar?

—Pues… yo sí terminé bien la noche con Lincoln —confesó Octavia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Sus amigas la provocaron para que contase más—. Hemos vuelto a quedar un par de veces, la verdad es que me gusta mucho.

Clarke se alegró por su amiga, y también se sintió culpable, había muchas cosas que no les había contado. Por ejemplo, que Lexa llevaba una doble vida, que su abuelo no sabía nada de su gusto por la fiesta y por las mujeres. Estuvo tentada de contarles su secreto, pero finalmente no lo vio apropiado, además, si quería sacar provecho de aquella información, era mejor que no lo supiera nadie más. Tampoco había sido del todo sincera en cuanto a los motivos por los cuales salió aquella noche. Era verdad que estaba preocupada por el asunto de la vivienda, pero lo que realmente la motivó a besarse con Lexa fue una pelea con cierto hombre. Sin embargo, en ningún momento imaginó que llegaría tan lejos con ella, y todavía se preguntaba cómo había podido pasar. Por fortuna, la castaña se delató como una Casanova y eso la hizo reaccionar a tiempo de cometer una terrible estupidez, porque ella lo quería, y aunque habían discutido, sabía que lo arreglarían. Algún día les hablaría de él a sus amigas, pero todavía no se atrevía.

* * *

—¿Y cómo va a ser esto?, ¿van a vivir en nuestra casa por la cara? —preguntó Lexa con indignación.

—Claro que no, colaborarán en los gastos de comida, luz, agua… No me mires así, no voy a cobrarles un alquiler, las alojo en casa porque quiero.

—Eres demasiado bueno, abuelo.

—Simplemente, hago por los demás lo que me gustaría que los demás hicieran por mí.

—Es mejor no esperar nada bueno de los demás, así no pueden decepcionarte —afirmó Lexa antes de abandonar el salón. Liam la miró compungido.

Aunque Clarke le había asegurado que no contaría nada, no terminaba de fiarse. No es que la rubia se hubiese llevado muy buena impresión de ella la noche que se conocieron. ¿Y si la traicionaba? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de su mente, todavía tenía que subir al desván, las Griffin se instalaban en unos días.

* * *

Llegó el domingo y con él, las Griffin. Lexa se pasó toda la mañana de mal humor, su abuelo trató de calmarla, pero la inquietud que sentía por la inminente presencia de Clarke en su casa no la abandonaba. Ya no sólo por el riesgo de que acabara yéndose de la lengua, sino porque habría dos personas más controlando sus movimientos, invadiendo su espacio… sólo de pensarlo se ponía enferma. ¿Por qué su abuelo tenía que ser tan buena persona?, ¿por qué Abby Griffin había resultado amiga de su madre?, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en los ojos azules de Clarke?

—Mierda… —masculló por lo bajo. Por más que le molestase la situación y los riesgos que conllevaba, una parte de sí misma deseaba volver a verla, o mejor aún, volver a besarla y acariciarla y… Lexa emitió un grito, sobresaltando a su abuelo.

—¡Lexa, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó desde la planta baja, asomándose al inicio de la escalera.

—Sí, abuelo, tranquilo, es que se me ha caído el móvil —mintió.

Media hora después, el coche de Abby Griffin aparcó junto a la valla de la casa de los Woods. Clarke bajó del vehículo y le dedicó un vistazo. Era una casa de tres plantas, la de arriba seguramente debía ser una especie de buhardilla. Tenía un pequeño jardín y un garaje.

—Parece acogedora —dijo su madre abrazándola por los hombros.

—Sí… —contestó Clarke pensando en el edificio, obviando a cierta inquilina.

—Toma, ve metiendo esta caja, voy a vaciar el maletero.

Clarke cogió la caja y recorrió varios metros de camino asfaltado que llevaban hasta la puerta, y antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre, ésta se abrió, apareciendo Lexa bajo el umbral.

—Buenos días —saludó Clarke con una sonrisa.

—Hola —replicó Lexa apenas curvando sus labios. Tampoco se ofreció a ayudarla con la caja.

—Qué amable y simpática estás por la mañana, Lexa, da gusto contigo —declaró Clarke con ironía. Aunque por un instante, se quedó traspuesta mirando sus ojos verdes. Tuvo que admitir que le quedaban bien las gafas, le daban un toque interesante, pero a ella le daba igual que Lexa Woods resultase interesante, por supuesto.

—Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche —se excusó. No era buena idea provocar a Clarke.

—Nosotras tres ya estamos listas para instalarnos —anunció sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que tres?, no se dijo nada de tres, erais tu madre y tú, ¡no tenemos tres habitaciones libres! —exclamó Lexa irritada.

—No importa, con un cojín en el suelo creo que se apañará.

—¿Qué? —Lexa no daba crédito.

De pronto, un perro de pelaje dorado apareció junto a las piernas de Clarke, con la lengua colgando y la cola en movimiento.

—Te presento a Skaikru, mi perra Golden Retriever —El animal ladró un par de veces, como si entendiera que hablaban de ella.

—¿Un perro?, ¿lo sabe mi abuelo?

—Claro que lo sabe, mi madre se lo dijo en cuanto le ofreció acogernos —aseguró Clarke—, Liam dijo que teníais jardín y que no había ningún problema.

—¿Va a utilizar nuestro jardín como retrete? —protestó Lexa, provocando la risa de la rubia.

—¡Claro que no!, la sacaré a pasear para que haga sus cositas, como hacía cuando vivíamos en el apartamento —Lexa suspiró aliviada. Clarke la miró y sonrió—. Skaikru es muy buena, ¿a que sí? —La perra ladró de nuevo—, no te vas a enterar de que está. ¿Y ahora nos dejas entrar?, esta caja pesa un poco.

Lexa se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, tropezando un poco con la puerta, haciendo reír a Clarke otra vez. Empezaba a sentirse molesta con la facilidad con que la rubia se reía de ella. Skaikru la olfateó un poco, meneando la cola, y después siguió los pasos de su dueña hacia el interior de la casa. Clarke dejó la caja en el suelo del salón y dedicó unos instantes a contemplarlo. Su madre tenía razón, era una casa bastante cálida y bonita. E incomodar a Lexa era tan divertido. Quizá las cosas no habían salido tan mal después de todo. Cuando iba a salir a por más cajas, la voz de Lexa la detuvo.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Skaikru?

—Lo saqué de una novela, si tengo otro perro, lo llamaré Trikru.

—Qué nombres más raros —dijo arrugando la nariz.

—A mí me encantan, ¿no te suena la novela "Los Cien"?

—Pues no —respondió con sinceridad.

—Deberías leerla, si te animas, puedo prestártela —Lexa enarcó una ceja—. Hay amor lésbico, por si eso te motiva más —bromeó sacándole la lengua.

—¡Baja la voz! —chilló Lexa mirando a su alrededor con miedo de que su abuelo estuviera cerca.

—Vamos, preciosa… le digo a mi perra, ¿eh? —añadió Clarke conteniendo la risa.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada. La rubia se había convertido en una impertinente, y a ella le tocaba tragar porque de lo contrario, podía revelar su secreto. En qué mala hora deseó volver a verla, el universo parecía estar gastándole una broma pesada.

Mientras Liam y Abby hablaban en la cocina, Lexa le indicó a Clarke, desde el salón, cuál sería su habitación, estaba justo enfrente de la suya. La rubia se confundió y acabó entrando en la de la castaña. Iba a marcharse, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué problema había con que mirase un poco? Los muebles eran muy sencillos, de corte geométrico y minimalista. Los colores predominantes eran el negro y el blanco, parecía que Lexa era una chica de contrastes incluso en asuntos de decoración. Las paredes estaban casi desnudas, salvo por dos pósters de lo más curiosos. Uno mostraba algo que parecía un motor a ojos de Clarke, en el otro le pareció reconocer una especie de circuito. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que Liam les había contado en el restaurante. Lexa estudiaba ingeniería en la misma universidad en la que Clarke estudiaba medicina. Le costaba un poco imaginarse a la Lexa del "Mount Weather" entre cálculos y fórmulas. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Después, algo atrajo su atención. Se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde había una especie de pequeño robot hecho de piezas metálicas. Lo tomó en sus manos, buscando algún interruptor, y finalmente dio con él. El mecanismo empezó a moverse, y lo posó sobre la mesa, viendo cómo avanzaba lentamente sobre la superficie. Clarke lo miraba embobada, casi como si fuera magia, y en esas estaba cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —preguntó Lexa con autoridad.

—Lo siento, buscaba la mía pero me equivoqué.

—Y en vez de salir, has preferido tocar mis cosas —Lexa caminó hasta la mesa y cogió el pequeño mecanismo, entonces pulsó el interruptor y su movimiento se detuvo. Lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar—. No vuelvas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso.

—Tranquila, no se me ocurrirá —replicó con firmeza—, anda, relaja el tono autoritario, Heda.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Si leyeras más, lo sabrías —acusó Clarke. Lexa la miró con ojos chispeantes de rabia—. Esto no es lo que habíamos hablado en el restaurante.

—Lo siento… —farfulló la castaña sin mirarla.

—Así mejor —aceptó la rubia—, me voy a mi habitación, quiero tener todo organizado antes de empezar la semana.

—Abuelo, Clarke se ha metido en mi habitación, ha tocado mis cosas —Lexa hablaba de carrerilla, mientras Liam leía un periódico en el salón—, y encima se trae hasta el perro.

—Es perra, y es muy cariñosa —replicó Liam—, pensaba que te gustaban los animales.

—Me gustan, pero dan trabajo, son una responsabilidad más.

—Clarke me ha asegurado que…

—Que se encargará de todo, que no notaremos ni que está —Lexa repitió las palabras de Clarke en un tono burlón.

—¿Sabes, Lexa? —Su nieta lo miró— Creo que te va a venir muy bien tener a Clarke en casa.

—¿Qué? —Liam sonrió y volvió a su lectura. Lexa resopló con exasperación y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Al pasar por la puerta de la de Clarke, advirtió que estaba abierta y se asomó, la rubia no era la única curiosa.

—¿Sailor Moon?, ¿en serio? —preguntó al ver cómo Clarke terminaba de fijar en la pared un póster del famoso anime.

—¿Algún problema? —se defendió Clarke—. Tiene un significado especial para mí —Lexa se ajustó las gafas, esperando que la rubia añadiera algo más, y lo hizo—, me lo regaló mi padre las últimas navidades que pude celebrar con él.

—Vaya… —Lexa no supo decir nada más. Se sentía como una idiota.

—Por cierto, he estado pensando, y como apenas tengo tiempo libre entre semana por mi horario de clases, quizá tú podrías hacerme algunos favores —sugirió con una sonrisa astuta. Lexa no tardó en comprender.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —preguntó estupefacta.

—Sólo te pido amablemente que me prestes un poco de ayuda.

«¿Cómo he podido sentir lástima por ella? —pensó Lexa—, menuda interesada.»

El sonido del móvil de Clarke interrumpió su conversación.

—Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar en privado, gracias —dijo al tiempo que la echaba del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Lexa apretó los puños. Era como si de pronto una completa extraña se hubiera colado en su casa para adueñarse de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La habitación que ahora ocupaba Clarke había sido su almacén de proyectos y planos y los había tenido que subir al desván por su culpa. Clarke Griffin estaba resultando una fuente de problemas y frustraciones.

—Hola Lexa —saludó Abby, sacándola de sus lamentos internos—, ya se lo he dicho a tu abuelo pero tengo que decírtelo a ti también, muchas gracias de corazón por acogernos en vuestra casa. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, por eso te lo agradezco aún más. Clarke y yo no olvidaremos nunca este gran favor.

Lexa sólo sonrió.

«Desde luego que Clarke no lo va a olvidar, puede estar segura de eso, señora Griffin.»

Lexa no se equivocaba, pero desconocía que para ella, aquella convivencia se volvería inolvidable también.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Pues parece que de momento no se llevan demasiado bien, y eso que Liam y Abby pensaron que congenierían. Pero no perdamos la fe, los caminos del amor son inescrutables ;)_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El lunes por la mañana, Clarke se levantó temprano. Cuando abrió los ojos y su vista se ajustó a la luz, reconoció que no estaba en su habitación, al menos no en la del apartamento de su madre, y una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de ella. Deseaba acostumbrarse cuanto antes a su nueva casa. Al menos los Woods les habían proporcionado dos habitaciones y un baño para las dos.

Sacó a pasear a Skaikru para que estuviera tranquila el resto de la mañana, no quería que Lexa tuviera más excusas para quejarse de su presencia allí. Después desayunó en la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues nadie más se había levantado todavía. Clarke se preguntó si Lexa no tenía clases esa mañana. Recogió la bandolera y se fue a coger el metro para llegar cuanto antes a la universidad.

—Oye, Clarke, ¿cómo nos dijiste que se apellida Lexa? —preguntó Raven cogiéndola por sorpresa.

—Woods, ¿por qué?

—Porque hoy han colgado unas listas con los resultados de unos trabajos y vi una Alexandria Woods, y sabiendo que estudia ingeniería y que su nombre no es muy común… creo que tu anfitriona comparte asignatura conmigo —Se quedó pensativa—. Pero no me sonaba de nada cuando la vi en "Mount Weather", creo que no ha ido a clase este año.

—A lo mejor no la has reconocido, no es que de normal vista como la otra noche —aclaró Clarke.

—Me quedé con su cara, Clarke, las chicas guapas no suelen pasar desapercibidas para mí —La rubia rodó los ojos—, y no la he visto nunca en clase.

—Quizá se ha dejado esa asignatura este año —sugirió Clarke, buscando una explicación lógica.

—Es de segundo curso, ¿Lexa no es dos años mayor que tú?

—Sí… —admitió sorprendida.

—Pues debería estar en cuarto… a menos que no le vaya muy bien la carrera —añadió.

Clarke se quedó perpleja. No es que conociese la capacidad intelectual de Lexa Woods, pero estaba convencida de que los estudios debían irle bien, quizá por lo que vio en su habitación. Y ahora descubría que ni siquiera asistía a una clase de segundo curso.

Después de pasar la mañana en el campus, Clarke volvió a casa de los Woods, cansada y hambrienta. Abby le había mandado un mensaje al móvil diciéndole que tenía pasta en la nevera. Se alegró, pues no tenía ganas de cocinar.

—Hola, Clarke, ¿qué tal te ha ido la mañana? —escuchó la voz de Liam Woods desde el salón.

—Hola, señor Woods.

—No, por favor, llámame Liam —replicó sonriendo.

—Vale, Liam… —Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa— He tenido tres clases bastante intensas, pero todo bien.

—Me alegro, supongo que vas a comer, Lexa está en la cocina, buen provecho.

—Gracias.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Lexa sentada en la mesa, llevándose a la boca cucharadas de una especie de sopa.

Hola —saludó Clarke, esperando una contestación semejante.

Lexa alzó los ojos del plato y la miró un instante, después siguió comiendo sin mediar palabra. A Clarke le molestó su indiferencia, y al mismo tiempo, la animó a preguntarle, si le molestaba, que se aguantase.

—¿No tenías clases hoy?

—¿A ti qué te importa mi horario de clases? —espetó Lexa clavándole sus ojos verdes.

—Mi amiga Raven me ha contado que no te ha visto en clase de Mecánica I.

Lexa la miró con evidente preocupación. ¿Es que no bastaba que supiera sobre su orientación sexual, que también iba a averiguar de su vida académica?, o ausencia de ella en realidad. Su mala suerte no hacía más que aumentar.

—Dile a tu amiga Raven que se meta en sus asuntos, y aplícate el cuento tú también.

—Qué desagradable eres —exclamó Clarke—, pero tu respuesta me hace pensar que descuidas tus estudios y tu abuelo tampoco sabe nada, ¿no?

—Mira Clarke —Lexa se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la rubia—, ya te has metido bastante en mi vida sin que yo lo deseara, no sigas por ahí.

A pesar del tono duro de su voz, Clarke no se echó atrás.

—No fui yo la que insistió hasta conseguir tomar una copa conmigo. No culpes a quien no es culpable. —Lexa mantuvo un gesto impasible, aunque por dentro sentía rabia.

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en lo que quedó de lunes.

El martes, Abby estaba en casa a la hora de comer, pues su horario de trabajo se lo permitió, y coincidieron los cuatro en la mesa. Lexa se mantenía en silencio, mientras Clarke hablaba con su madre y Liam intervenía a ratos.

—Cariño, tendrás que hacer la compra semanal en el supermercado, que yo tengo que volver al hospital esta tarde.

—Yo no voy a poder, esta tarde tengo clase de dibujo, como todos los martes, mamá.

—Ay es verdad, ya lo había olvidado, con todo lo de la mudanza estoy un poco descentrada.

Lexa las observaba alternativamente, disimulando para que Clarke no se diera cuenta.

—No quiero faltar, es de lo poco que consigue relajarme.

—Ya sé que disfrutas mucho las clases de Cage Wallace, y la verdad es que cada día dibujas mejor, debe ser buen profesor.

—Sí que lo es —aseguró con los ojos brillantes. Lexa frunció el ceño—. A partir de esta semana, también daremos clase los sábados por la mañana, vamos a empezar a dibujar con modelos vivos.

—Genial, pero, ¿qué hacemos con la compra? —Clarke miró a Lexa con malicia.

«A ver si se te bajan un poco los humos —pensó.»

—Lexa puede ir, ¿verdad? —La castaña se tensó en la silla—, me ha dicho que si necesitábamos algo que no dudáramos en pedirlo.

—Qué amable de tu parte, Lexa —agradeció Abby cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa—, nos haces un gran favor.

Lexa se vio obligada a sonreírle, pero después miró a Clarke enfurecida. La rubia se limitó a enarcar una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, y Lexa tuvo que aceptar la realidad, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, si quería evitar que Clarke hablase con su abuelo.

Las Griffin dejaron la cocina y Lexa se quedó sola con él.

—Me alegra que empieces a llevarte mejor con Clarke, es todo un detalle que les hagas la compra —dijo Liam con satisfacción—. Esa chica me ha sorprendido, lleva adelante su carrera de medicina y hasta saca tiempo para otras actividades.

—Sí, abuelo, Clarke Griffin es sorprendente —farfulló Lexa, molesta por la imagen perfecta que Liam se estaba formando de ella.

* * *

Como casi todos los miércoles, Anya se presentó en casa de los Woods para hacer tareas de limpieza junto a Lexa. Abby y Clarke ya habían salido, y Liam estaba a punto de irse a su ferretería. Por su edad, había dejado de trabajar, pero le gustaba visitarla de vez en cuando para supervisar el negocio y asegurarse de que Tristan, su encargado, lo tuviera todo bajo control.

—Buenos días, Liam —saludó con alegría Anya.

—Buenos días, guapa, que vaya bien la mañana —se besaron en las mejillas y el hombre dejó la casa.

Antes de que Anya pudiera dar dos pasos más, ya tenía encima a Skaikru, moviendo la cola y queriendo lamerla.

—¿Y tú quién eres, bombón? —Anya se deshacía en caricias con el animal.

—Es… Skai algo, la perra de mi querida inquilina —dijo Lexa con sorna.

—¿Venía con perra y todo? —Anya se echó a reír. Lexa la fulminó con la mirada—. Perdona, pero me ha hecho gracia. Cuando me contaste por teléfono que la preciosa rubia de la discoteca se venía a vivir contigo aluciné un poco.

—Pues imagínate yo.

—¿Cómo va la convivencia con Clarke?

—Su madre es educada y agradecida pero Clarke…

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —insistió Anya.

—Ya te lo dije, ha acabado sabiendo demasiado de mí, incluso de mis estudios, y se está aprovechando de eso.

—Eso no está muy bien, pero te conozco, y de entrada puedes ser un poco difícil, ¿has sido amable con ella o…?

—¿Me culpas a mí de su comportamiento? —exclamó Lexa— Es el colmo.

—No, claro que no, si te chantajea con lo que sabe de ti, está actuando muy mal, pero sé que no le estarás poniendo las cosas fáciles viviendo aquí.

Lexa no contestó, era cierto que no estaba siendo precisamente simpática.

—¿Te sigue gustando?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?, sigue estando igual de buena —admitió Lexa con tranquilidad, haciendo reír a Anya.

—Vale, me queda claro… es que, me resulta tan curioso que hayáis acabado viviendo juntas, parece cosa del destino.

—No fantasees, nuestra relación es de todo menos cordial, nada bueno puede salir de aquí —Lexa dejó el sofá—, y dejemos ya la cháchara que no nos dará tiempo a limpiar la casa antes de que te tengas que ir.

Anya se puso en pie y le hizo el saludo militar. Después le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para coger los utensilios de limpieza.

A pesar de que las separaban unos años, Lexa y Anya se habían convertido en las mejores amigas. Se conocieron gracias a Lincoln y ambos habían sido sus mayores apoyos en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Y habían seguido a su lado desde entonces. Lincoln siempre lograba hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias y relatos y Anya sabía escucharla y darle buenos consejos, aunque luego no siguiera ninguno. Además, el trabajo de Anya le permitía tener algunas mañana libres, y la del miércoles la dedicaba a ayudar a Lexa con la limpieza de su casa. Su abuelo tenía ya setenta años y ella sola no podía con todo.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Lexa salió de la ducha e hizo la mochila para disimular con su abuelo. Como siempre, le había dicho que iba a casa de Luna a estudiar. Clarke pasó por la puerta de su habitación y la vio meter unas botas muy familiares en la mochila.

—Te vas a estudiar, ¿no? —preguntó con ironía.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —Su respuesta fue seca.

—Para nada, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Clarke se metió en su habitación y se sentó en la mesa donde tenía apuntes y libros esparcidos. Lexa la siguió.

—¿Y tú te vas a quedar estudiando en casa? —Sentía la necesidad de provocarla—, ¿no has estudiado suficiente entre semana?

—Quiero aprobar todas las asignaturas y eso requiere de tiempo y esfuerzo —replicó sin mirarla.

—Pues te dejo con tus libros, yo me voy a estudiar con Luna —afirmó, sabiendo ambas lo que realmente iba a hacer. Clarke no pudo contenerse.

—¿Por qué esta doble vida, Lexa? —La miró con cierta decepción en el rostro. Después de varios días viviendo allí, había podido comprobar que Lexa apenas iba a la universidad, aunque su abuelo creyese que sí—. ¿Por qué abandonas tus estudios?, ¿por qué le ocultas a tu abuelo lo que haces y cómo eres realmente? — La aludida se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada —masculló.

—Antes o después acabará sabiendo las cosas.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—¿Todo tienes que tomarlo como un ataque? —exclamó Clarke cansada de su actitud—. Cualquier detalle o descuido te delatará, no podrás ocultarlo para siempre.

—Si no estuvieras aquí, estaría mucho más tranquila respecto a eso —admitió Lexa—, pero me tengo que joder porque mi abuelo es un buenazo.

—Me caía mejor la Lexa de "Mount Weather", al menos era más agradable —dijo con aspereza—, claro que quería meterse en mis bragas —acusó son resentimiento. Su paciencia también se había agotado.

—La Clarke de "Mount Weather" parecía encantada con esa posibilidad, hasta que se le cruzaron los cables.

—Yo lo llamaría entrar en razón.

—Yo lo llamaría ser una mojabragas.

—Eres una gilipollas, Lexa, sal de mi habitación.

—¿Tu habitación?, ésta no es tu habitación, y ésta no es tu casa —afirmó con desprecio.

—Lo tengo muy claro, me lo haces sentir cada maldito día —culpó Clarke con furia—, y procura no trasnochar mucho, porque mañana me vas a tener que hacer un par de favores, ya sabes que yo estudio y doy clases de dibujo, a diferencia de otras, y el tiempo no me sobra.

Lexa iba a contestarle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sonó su móvil, era Lincoln, para decirle que Anya y él la estaban esperando a dos calles de su casa. Se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Clarke casi sintió alivio cuando escuchó la puerta principal ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar aquella situación? Agradecía que Liam y su madre estuvieran bastante tiempo fuera de casa, al menos se ahorraban aquellas conversaciones tan lamentables.

La mente de Lexa bullía en pensamientos. Parecía que no podía tener una conversación normal con Clarke, y lo peor de todo era que con sus bravuconerías, se arriesgaba a que la delatase ante su abuelo. ¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada?, ¿quizá cuando dejase de dolerle el comportamiento de Clarke?

La noche de "Mount Weather", Clarke tenía toda el derecho del mundo a pararle los pies si no le apetecía seguir, o si su desafortunada frase la ofendió. En realidad, eso no le molestaba, aunque a la rubia se lo hubiera echado en cara en un momento de rabia. Pero desde que se había instalado en su casa, la había amenazado, aprovechándose de la información que poseía sobre ella, y eso le dolía.

Cuando sus amigos la vieron llegar caminando junto a su moto y con cara de malas pulgas, Lincoln no pudo callarse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Clarke.

Lincoln hizo el amago de decir algo más, pero Anya lo hizo callar con un gesto de negación. Se pusieron los cascos y arrancaron las motos.

Lexa podía tener mal carácter, pero tenía buen fondo, sólo había que llegar a conocerla, pero para eso, ella tenía que permitírtelo. Lincoln recordó cómo se cruzaron sus caminos años atrás por una casualidad. La moto de Lexa se había estropeado y se vio obligada a meterse en el primer taller de motos que vio, "el taller de Gustus". Lincoln trabajaba allí y fue el mecánico que quedó a cargo de repararla. Pero, contrario a lo que habría imaginado, aquella clienta no sólo no se desentendió de su vehículo, sino que incluso quiso ayudarlo a arreglarlo, demostrando interés y conocimientos de mecánica que le sorprendieron gratamente. Lincoln le confesó que a él también le encantaban las motos, que de hecho, tenía una y compartieron varias horas de lo más entretenidas.

Dos días después, Lexa pagó para llevarse su moto, ya reparada, y Lincoln le propuso quedar para tomar algo.

— _Creo que no sería buena idea. —A Lexa le resultó evidente que el chico se sentía atraído por ella y no quiso marearlo, así que fue sincera—. Soy lesbiana, pero estaría encantada de que seamos amigos._

— _Vaya, qué directa… me gusta._

Lincoln reaccionó muy bien, le aseguró que sería un placer ser su amigo, y hasta le dijo que precisamente una de sus mejores amigas era bisexual. Se trataba de Anya, camarera de un pub de ambiente y también aficionada a las motos.

Lexa no tardó en visitar el pub "Grounders", por recomendación de Lincoln, y presentarse a Anya. Le pidió varias copas y Anya se las sirvió.

— _¿Mal de amores?_

— _Qué perspicaz eres…_

— _También soy buena escuchando._

Y demostró serlo. Lexa había ido a aquel pub con la intención de liarse con cualquier chica que le hiciera algo de caso, pensando que así podría olvidar durante un rato el profundo dolor que sentía por el abandono de Costia. Pero encontró algo mucho mejor, una amiga de verdad.

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Clarke se despertó muy animada. No sabía a qué hora había vuelto Lexa a casa después de su sesión de estudio y tampoco le importaba, tenía cosas más interesantes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo, ver a Cage Wallace, su profesor de dibujo y también su amante desde hacía meses, aunque esto otro no lo sabía absolutamente nadie, Clarke temía que no lo entendieran.

La noche que conoció a Lexa en "Mount Weather", Clarke tenía otros planes, pero Cage los canceló para salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su mujer.

— _No deberías hacer eso, si vas a divorciarte pronto, sería mejor que fueras desengañándola._

— _Pero todavía es mi mujer, no puedo arruinarle su cumpleaños._

 _Clarke perdió la paciencia._

— _¿Te acostarás con ella para celebrarlo?_

— _Clarke, por favor…_

— _Pues muy bien, yo también buscaré compañía esta noche —amenazó justo antes de colgar la llamada._

Después llamó a Raven para decirle que se apuntaba a la salida a "Mount Weather" con el grupo. Quería vengarse de Cage, estaba despechada, y Lexa apareció en el momento oportuno. Al principio le resultó un poco violento, pero después pensó que por qué no hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, él estaría retozando con su mujer. Por otro lado, le gustó especialmente que fuese una chica la persona con la que había ligado, pues hacía tiempo que sólo estaba con chicos y le resultó más interesante y apetecible… quizá demasiado.

Pero el domingo de mudanza, Cage la había llamado para disculparse y decirle que ella tenía razón, que debería ser más frío con su esposa. Clarke aceptó sus disculpas y se reconciliaron, retomando su relación clandestina.

Lexa bostezó, se frotó los ojos, y gruñó molesta. Estaba segura de que no había pasado el tiempo oportuno para que la despertase la alarma de su móvil. Se incorporó en la cama y lo miró. En efecto, no había sonado, todo estaba bien, salvo el desagradable sonido de una especie de pequeño motor que la había arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo demasiado pronto. Tras unos segundos escuchando, comprendió que se trataba de un secador de pelo. Salió al pasillo y vio la habitación de Clarke abierta y vacía, no había duda, Clarke se estaba secando el pelo en el baño. ¿Qué hacía levantada un sábado antes de las diez de la mañana? Entonces recordó que tenía clase de dibujo.

Dejó la cama y bajó a la cocina para comer unas galletas, le había entrado hambre. Cuando subió arriba, el secador ya no sonaba y Clarke había vuelto a su habitación. Se estaba pintando los ojos frente al espejo. Lexa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplándola. La encontró atractiva, con su pantalón de cuero negro, su camiseta ceñida de color blanco y la forma en que se había peinado sus cabellos rubios, y por un instante sintió vergüenza de que la viera con su camiseta tres tallas más de lo que necesitaba y sus shorts de dormir. Pero le duró poco, porque otro pensamiento ocupó su mente.

—Te arreglas mucho para esa clase, ¿es que te gusta alguno de tus compañeros?

—Buenos días a ti también —saludó Clarke con una sonrisa. A Lexa le molestó verla tan risueña y no saber por qué.

—Pareces muy contenta —expresó en el tono más despreocupado que pudo—, debe gustarte mucho eso de dibujar.

—Me encanta, no imaginas cuanto —contestó con una risita y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Pues que sepas que me has despertado con el secador, deberías haberte lavado el pelo anoche —Supo que era una estupidez nada más lo dijo, pero no podía callarse, verla así, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas, le repateaba.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir cuándo tengo que lavarme el pelo? —replicó Clarke tajante—, mejor preocúpate de recogerme a tiempo el vestido de la tintorería, y luego ve a devolver el libro a la biblioteca, mi silencio vale tu amabilidad, así que ya lo sabes.

Lexa bufó y se metió en su habitación.

Clarke suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía culpable. Era cierto que no se llevaban nada bien, pero ella se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de Lexa para sacar ventajas, y no era así como sus padres la habían educado, ¿por qué se estaba comportando como una mala persona? A fin de cuentas, Lexa no le había hecho nada grave. Pero su forma de tratarla como un objeto en la discoteca le había dolido en exceso, ni siquiera ella entendía por qué y había deseado vengarse. Después, Lexa había mostrado muy mala actitud con ella, pero Clarke estaba segura de que se debía, en buena parte, a sus amenazas. No quería seguir así, ella era una persona conciliadora. Decidió que hablaría con Lexa en cuanto volviera de su cita con Cage, para disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Si iban a vivir juntas unos meses, convenía llevarse lo mejor posible, sobre todo por Liam y por Abby.

* * *

Lexa estaba indignada, por más que discutieran, al final le tocaba claudicar y convertirse en la criada de Clarke. ¿Cuánto iba a durar aquello? Para colmo, se había perdido al salir de la dichosa tintorería, pero fue lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Al girar una esquina, le llamó la atención un pequeño grupo de personas en la puerta de un edificio. Fijándose un poco más reconoció a una de ellas, era Clarke. Lexa supuso que se trataba del grupo de las clases de dibujo, sintió curiosidad y paró la moto para seguir mirando. Todas las personas parecían jóvenes, alrededor de los veinte años, todas menos un hombre que parecía rondar los treinta y cinco, seguramente sería Cage Wallace, el profesor.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de él, confirmando la teoría de Lexa, y se marcharon, pero Clarke se quedó un poco más. Estuvieron más de diez minutos hablando, dedicándose sonrisas, ¿la señorita perfecta también era la favorita de su clase de dibujo? El sentimiento de rechazo se transformó en desconcierto cuando los ojos de Lexa contemplaron cómo la pareja se besaba en los labios.

—Pero ¿qué cojones? —masculló Lexa sin dar crédito.

Clarke y Cage compartieron algunos besos más, y después se despidieron y echaron a andar en direcciones opuestas. Lexa todavía estaba asimilando lo que acaba de presenciar cuando recordó que tenía que devolver el libro antes de las dos. Retomó su camino, que coincidía con el de Cage, y volvió a sorprenderse cuando lo vio reunirse con una mujer, que lo esperaba apoyada en un coche. Cage la besó como había besado a Clarke minutos antes y se metió en el coche con ella. ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello?

Lo primero que Lexa pensó fue que Abby no sabía del romance de Clarke y Wallace, porque cuando aquel hombre fue mencionado días atrás, fue en calidad de profesor, no de novio de su hija, así que Clarke tenía un secreto y eso a ella le iba a venir muy bien. Lo segundo que pensó, fue que Wallace era un cerdo que jugaba a dos bandas, y por mucho que tuviera sus más y sus menos con Clarke, sintió lástima por ella.

* * *

—Ahí tienes tu vestido —dijo Lexa dejando la prenda sobre la cama de Clarke—, y el libro está en la biblioteca.

—Gracias… Lexa, quería hablar contigo —afirmó en un tono suave.

—Qué casualidad, yo también quería hablar contigo, Clarke.

—¡Cariño, ¿vas a comer ahora?! —sonó la voz de Abby desde la planta baja—. Lexa está contigo?, pregúntale también!

—¡Sí, mamá, ahora luego bajamos!

—Creo que es mejor que salgamos fuera para hablar —sugirió Lexa—, tu madre y mi abuelo están en casa, prefiero que no escuchen nada.

—Vale, aprovecharé para pasear a Skaikru

La perra caminaba delante de ellas, ajena a su conversación, parándose a olfatear cualquier cosa que llamase su atención, y retomando el paso cuando Clarke le daba un tironcito con la correa.

—Déjame empezar —pidió Lexa. Clarke la vio tan seria que asintió—. Sé que estás liada con tu profesor de dibujo, Cage Wallace.

Los pies de Clarke se detuvieron y su rostro palideció.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó mirándola con miedo.

—Os he visto esta mañana.

—¡¿Me has seguido?!

—¡Claro que no!, me perdí al salir de la tintorería y os vi por puro azar —explicó Lexa—. Los otros se marcharon y tú te quedaste con él, y bueno… vi cómo os besabais.

Clarke tomó aire con fuerza.

—No voy a negar lo obvio —admitió con resignación. Lexa sintió pena por Clarke, nunca la había visto así. Aquel secreto era más valioso de lo que había pensado. Pero tenía que decirle todo.

—¿Sabes que ese tío tiene otra mujer? —exclamó Lexa, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Clarke menos la que obtuvo, indiferencia—. Cogí la misma calle que él para ir a la biblioteca y lo vi reunirse con una mujer a la que besó en la boca. Pero, ¿ya está?, ¿te acabas de enterar de que te engaña con otra y no dices nada?

—En realidad, yo soy la otra, ella es su esposa —musitó.

Fue Lexa la que acabó con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—¡¿Sales con un hombre casado?! —Lexa no podía creérselo.

—Ya sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, pero las cosas vienen como vienen, además, está arreglando los papeles del divorcio.

A Lexa no le convenció la explicación de Clarke, pero no quiso añadir sal a la herida.

—Tu madre no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó—, cuando mencionó a Wallace, se refirió a él como tu profesor.

—Claro que no lo sabe, ni ella ni nadie, porque todos reaccionarían igual de mal que tú.

—¿Eres consciente de que acabo de descubrir tu punto débil, Clarke Griffin? —exclamó con una sonrisa de superioridad—, ¿Qué ya no vas a poder chantajearme a menos que quieras que cuente cierta historia de amor?

Clarke se sentó en un banco de piedra, mientras Skaikru jugaba cerca de ella con un palo que había encontrado. Lexa se sentó a su lado, esperando una respuesta de la rubia en forma de desafío o amenaza.

—No voy a contarle nada a tu abuelo, Lexa —aseguró Clarke mirándola a los ojos—. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Me he pasado de la raya y te pido disculpas.

—Dices eso porque ahora tengo algo con lo que plantarte cara —espetó Lexa con desconfianza.

—Mírame —rogó Clarke—, soy sincera, no voy a volver a amenazarte con eso, porque no me gusta hacerlo, yo no soy así. Lexa, no quiero que sigamos discutiendo —La castaña se perdió en sus ojos azules. Sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras—. Y te pido por lo que más quieras, que no le cuentes a nadie lo mío con Cage.

—Está bien —admitió Lexa cuando al fin logró escapar del influjo de aquellos ojos—, yo no contaré nada de Cage si tú no cuentas nada de mis preferencias o de mis estudios.

—Trato hecho —Clarke le ofreció la mano y Lexa se la estrechó, dedicándose la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué te liaste conmigo la noche que nos conocimos si estabas con Wallace?

—Había discutido con él, y…

—Fue por despecho —adivinó Lexa con cierta decepción.

—Tampoco me lío con cualquiera, me gustaste —confesó.

—Eso me había parecido —Lexa curvó ligeramente los labios—. Deberíamos volver a casa, tu madre estará esperándonos.

—Sí… ¡Skai, ven!

La perra acudió a la llamada de su dueña, y las tres volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la casa de los Woods.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Lunes por la mañana, comenzaba la segunda semana de convivencia de Woods y Griffins. Liam todavía dormía en su habitación de la planta baja, mientras que las chicas estaban en la cocina, desayunando.

—Clarke, mañana arréglate un poco más —dijo Lexa de pronto. Abby y su hija la miraron.

—¿Qué?

—Claro, cuando vayas a clase de dibujo, para que él te vea bien guapa —añadió Lexa tranquilamente. Clarke se puso blanca como la pared. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Lexa?, ¿dónde quedaba su promesa?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Abby con curiosidad. Lexa sonrió al ver el pánico en el rostro de Clarke, que parecía rogarle con la mirada que no dijera una sola palabra más.

—Pues… —Lexa le guiñó un ojo Clarke—, un chico que le gusta, ¿verdad?

—¿Así que te gusta un chico de la clase de dibujo? —dijo Abby sonriendo.

—Eh… sí… —logró pronunciar Clarke, todavía con el corazón a mil.

—Ahora entiendo tu interés en esas clases, además de por el dibujo, que ya sé que siempre te ha gustado —convino su madre. Clarke le sonrió con falsedad, rogando que no le preguntase más. Por suerte, Abby no era una madre demasiado controladora, y los interrogatorios no eran lo suyo.

—Sí que tiene interés, sí —insistió Lexa. Clarke la miraba furibunda.

—Bueno, chicas, que tengáis muy buen día, yo me voy que tengo dos operaciones en el hospital. —Abby besó a Clarke en la cabeza y salió de la cocina con prisas.

Cuando Clarke se sintió a salvo de oídos indiscretos, encaró a la castaña.

—Joder, Lexa, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—¿El qué? —Lexa hizo como si no fuera con ella.

—Vaya manera que tienes tú de aceptar disculpas —acusó Clarke.

—Las acepté, por eso no te he delatado —Clarke no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, y aunque Lexa estaba cogiéndole el gusto a ese gesto tan suyo, no quiso prolongar su preocupación—. Tenía que vengarme un poco por la semana pasada, admite que te lo merecías —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado sorprendentemente atractiva. Clarke sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para no descentrarse.

—Vale, está bien, me lo merecía un poco. —Clarke se relajó.

—Pero... todavía no estamos en igualdad de condiciones —Clarke volvió a fruncir el ceño, poniéndose en guardia, y Lexa decidió que, definitivamente, ese gesto pasaba a ser uno de sus favoritos—. Me debes algunos favores que yo te hice a ti.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti? —Clarke admitió su argumento.

—Mi favor no requiere ni que salgas de esta casa —anunció Lexa.

—Me alegra eso.

—Dame un buen masaje en la espalda con final feliz y estaremos en paz.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Clarke indignada. Lexa se carcajeó.

—Si pudieras verte la cara, Clarke.

—No tiene gracia, si no puedes hablar de esto en serio me marcho, que no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad.

—Está bien… —Lexa se aclaró la garganta— Esta semana harás nuestra compra del super, y podrías ir a recoger al taller una pieza para mi moto, Gustus me ha llamado para decirme que por fin la han recibido.

—Me parece justo, pero tendrás que decirme dónde está ese taller.

—Déjame tu móvil.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Clarke con desconfianza.

—Tú déjamelo —insistió Lexa.

Después de un par de minutos de teclear sobre su pantalla, Lexa se lo devolvió.

—Te he metido la dirección en el gps, y mi número en la agenda, por si hubiera cualquier contratiempo —explicó.

—Gracias, creo que yo debería darte el mío también, por lo que pueda surgir.

Clarke buscó en su agenda, y cuando dio con "Lexa", pulsó llamada. El móvil de Lexa sonó de inmediato. La castaña asintió y se guardó el número.

—Pero no te equivoques, Clarke, que ahora tengamos tregua no significa nada, no somos amigas. Simplemente, conviviremos unos meses por culpa de las circunstancias.

—Lo sé, Lexa, apenas nos conocemos —afirmó Clarke—, y tranquila, creo que podré vivir sin ser tu amiga.

Clarke le sonrió sacando un poco la lengua y se marchó dejándola sola. Lexa suspiró. ¿Por qué le hacían gracia los tontos gestos de aquella chica rubia?

* * *

El martes por la tarde, cuando Clarke regresó a casa después de su clase de dibujo, se encontró a Liam en el salón y no pudo preguntar por algo que le había llamado la atención desde su llegada allí.

—Liam…

—¿Sí, Clarke?

—No quiero ser indiscreta, pero… ¿por qué no hay fotos de los padres de Lexa en toda la casa? —El hombre sonrió con tristeza.

—Las quitamos todas tras el accidente, a Lexa le hacía mucho daño verlas —Clarke no pudo ocultar su pena por aquella realidad—, aunque yo tengo en mi habitación, y Lexa, años después, me pidió alguna que supongo que guardará a buen recaudo, porque no la tiene a la vista en su cuarto.

—Lo sé —admitió Clarke, que había estado en la habitación de la castaña.

A Liam no le pasó desapercibida la genuina aflicción que mostraba Clarke cuando se refería al accidente de los padres de Lexa, era una buena persona y parecía sentir cierta empatía por su nieta. Quizá podía ayudarla, o eso deseaba creer Liam.

—Clarke, espera…

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—Adelante —invitó Clarke.

—¿Podrías tratar de animar a Lexa a que retome sus estudios? —La cara de Clarke reflejaba sorpresa. ¿Liam conocía la situación real de Lexa en la universidad? No se atrevió a hablar, no quería traicionar a Lexa. Liam supo leer su cara— Sé que apenas va a clase, que no hace los trabajos y no se presenta a los exámenes —confesó con la mirada cargada de dolor.

—Yo… yo no…

—No te preocupes si ya lo sabías —pidió Liam—, Lexa intenta ocultármelo, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas y tengo mis medios para verificarlas. Pero eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que Lexa vuelva a ser la de antes.

—¿La de antes? —preguntó Clarke intrigada.

—Lexa empezó la carrera de ingeniería con mucha ilusión, le encantaba construir cosas y darles movimiento —Clarke recordó el pequeño robot de su mesa—, pero… pero las circunstancias la hicieron cambiar y estando en segundo dejó de estudiar y de asistir a clase, es como si todo le diera igual.

Clarke recordó su conversación con Raven. Ahora todo cuadraba, Lexa pasaba de sus estudios desde segundo, por eso no asistía a la asignatura de ese curso que compartía con su amiga.

—¿Pero qué podría hacer yo?

—No sé, tratar de motivarla, ayudarla a recobrar la ilusión por la ingeniería, lo que sea con tal de no verla tirar su futuro a la basura —dijo con cierta rabia.

Era evidente que Liam sufría. Clarke se sintió mal al verlo así, pero ¿cómo iba a devolverle las ganas de estudiar a Lexa? Además, ¿era seguro hablarle de estudios?, la última vez que lo había hecho, Lexa había reaccionado muy mal, ¿y si sacándole el tema la molestaba hasta el punto de que contase lo suyo con Cage? Le había dejado muy claro que no eran amigas, cualquier provocación podía tener consecuencias inesperadas, no podía arriesgarse.

—Lo siento, Liam, de verdad que lo siento, pero no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para eso —decía mientras le cogía una mano—, Lexa y yo no somos precisamente amigas y quizá no le siente bien que le saque este tema.

—Tranquila, Clarke, lo entiendo, no pasa nada. —Le dio un apretoncito en la mano y Clarke se despidió de él para subir a su habitación. Si Lexa supiera cuánto sufría su abuelo por su comportamiento, tal vez cambiaría, ¿pero quién era ella para meterse tanto en su vida?

* * *

El miércoles después de comer, Clarke activó el gps de su móvil y puso rumbo al taller de Gustus.

—Hola, buenas, ¿es usted Gustus? —preguntó a un hombre grandote de barba poblada que limpiaba unas llaves con un trapo.

—El mismo, ¿qué desea de mí, señorita?

—Vengo de parte de Lexa Woods, para recoger una pieza de…

—¡Lincoln, la pieza de la moto de Lexa! —gritó al instante. Estaba claro que sabía de qué se trataba. Un momento, ¿había dicho Lincoln?

Cuando Clarke se volvió, vio al mismo Lincoln de la noche de "Mount Weather" ante ella.

—¡Hola, Clarke! —saludó amistosamente.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, eso y alguna cosa más —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Clarke arrugó la nariz, ¿qué le había contado la castaña? —Que ahora vives en casa de Lexa.

—Ah sí, así es —replicó con cierto alivio. Lexa le había asegurado que no contaría su secreto, debía confiar un poco más en ella.

—Aquí tienes la pieza —le ofreció una pequeña caja. Clarke la metió en su bandolera—, ¿qué tal va la convivencia?

—Bueno… la vamos llevando. —Lincoln se rio.

—Lexa es… un poco particular… pero cuando la conoces, descubres que tiene muy buen fondo, aunque una de sus virtudes no sea la simpatía.

—Pues espero ir viendo pronto ese buen fondo, porque de momento… tengo mis dudas al respecto —Lincoln volvió a reírse—, ¿qué tal con Octavia?

—Bien, muy bien… —contestó con una sonrisa tímida. A Clarke le hizo gracia verlo tan apurado con sólo mencionar a su amiga, era evidente que Octavia lo tenía embobado.

—Me alegro… bueno, tengo que irme, un placer charlar contigo, Lincoln.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, Clarke.

Lincoln le había caído muy bien, le pareció un chico honesto, de momento, le daba su bendición a su relación con Octavia. En cuanto a lo que le había dicho sobre Lexa… sintió deseos de conocer ese fondo, pero no dependía tanto de ella, sino de la propia Lexa, y eso la desanimó.

* * *

Lexa había estado relativamente agradable durante todo el jueves, pero cuando Clarke se marchó a su clase de dibujo por la tarde, le cambió el humor. Una cosa era ver a Clarke andando de su habitación a su baño, o verla estudiar en su mesa, o comer algo en la cocina… y otra muy distinta, verla sonriendo como una boba ante ese cretino que tenía por profesor y por amante, verla besándolo y dejándose tocar por él. Porque Lexa los había visto juntos el martes por pura casualidad, cuando Wallace dejó a Clarke a dos manzanas de su casa, y cómo deseó no haberlos visto.

Al ver a Clarke marcharse, habían vuelto a su mente las imágenes del martes de la pareja regalándose besos y caricias. Se le revolvía el estómago. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Clarke?, ¿por qué salía con un hombre casado? Wallace no le convenía, eso de que se estaba divorciando sonaba a excusa barata para disponer de Clarke a su antojo y eso a Lexa le molestaba, demasiado.

Clarke entró en la casa con visible felicidad, cosa que aún molestó más a Lexa.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó al ver a Lexa y Liam en el salón—Me subo a mi habitación que tengo mucho que estudiar.

Liam vio cómo Lexa torcía la boca.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Por nada, abuelo —dijo tras un profundo suspiro.

—He estado pensando que igual deberías hacer como Clarke.

—¿Como Clarke? —preguntó, pensando en su romance secreto.

—Sí, estudiar más en casa, igual te irían mejor los exámenes, porque lo de estudiar con tu amiga Luna no parece que funcione, cariño, suspendes casi todo.

—¿Me vas a decir cómo tengo que estudiar, abuelo?

—Yo sólo quiero que…

—No te preocupes, ya soy mayorcita para saber cómo estudiar, no es mi culpa que las materias sean complicadas, lo siento si soy más estúpida que Clarke.

—Lexa, no hables así, no quise decir eso —aseguró Liam.

—Lo siento, abuelo, hoy tengo el día torcido —confesó—, me subo arriba.

—De acuerdo. —Lexa lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

«Te has torcido cuando has visto a Clarke, ¿qué te pasa con ella?»

—Ojalá mi abuelo no pensara que eres tan perfecta. —Clarke se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lexa desde la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué? —Se volvió hacia ella.

—Si supiera lo de Wallace, seguro que no me diría que sea como tú —continuaba Lexa en un tono de voz lineal.

—Pero no lo va a saber, ¿verdad? —La cara de Clarke reflejaba preocupación.

—No, Clarke, por mí no lo va a saber, tengo palabra.

Clarke tomó aire, no sabía bien por qué, pero confiaba en la palabra de Lexa. De pronto, se sintió tentada de contarle que su abuelo sabía la verdad sobre sus estudios, pero se contuvo. No quería arriesgarse a estropear la aparente calma que había logrado con ella.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Clarke salió temprano de la casa para pasear a Skaikru, pero no fue una mañana como las demás, y todo porque Lexa Woods estaba en el jardín con su moto. Cuando Clarke la vio, vestida con vaqueros, camiseta de tirantes y aderezada con algunas manchas oscuras probablemente de grasa, no pudo evitar desear seguir mirando, así que, sin pensarlo, se ocultó tras un árbol para llevar a cabo su deseo.

Lexa parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Estaba agachada junto a su moto, con un trapo sucio en las manos con el que frotaba una pequeña pieza, Clarke se preguntó si estaría cambiando la pieza que ella misma había recogido en el taller de Gustus. Desde donde se encontraba la veía de perfil, y un nuevo deseo surgió en su interior, el de dibujar aquel glorioso perfil. Una frente regia, una nariz que parecía cincelada por algún escultor, unos labios carnosos, una mandíbula bien definida… necesitaba dibujar con urgencia.

Pero su momento de éxtasis artístico sólo duró dos minutos. A Lexa se le escapó de las manos la pequeña pieza y Skaikru, cansada de la pasividad de su dueña, salió corriendo al encuentro de la pieza, haciendo que Clarke se tensase y se ocultase aún más tras el árbol. La perra recogió la pieza con la boca ante la atónita mirada de Lexa, que no vio venir al animal.

—¿Qué haces?, devuélveme eso, es mío, ¿tu dueña no te ha enseñado educación? —Clarke torció los labios en su escondite.

Skaikru pareció entenderla y dejó caer la pieza al suelo. Sin embargo, su juego sólo acababa de empezar. En un descuido de Lexa, la perra mordió el trapo que llevaba en las manos y empezó a tirar de él con fuerza, mientras movía el rabo sin parar.

—Venga ya —exclamó Lexa exasperada.

Skaikru siguió tirando, incluso con más fuerza al notar la resistencia de Lexa, hasta que repentinamente lo soltó, haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y diera con su culo en tierra. Clarke se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar la risa que la delataría. La perra miraba a Lexa con la lengua colgando y emitiendo algún ladrido, como queriendo animarla a seguir el juego. Clarke contuvo el aliento, esperando la reacción de Lexa, y la castaña no pudo sorprenderla más. En cuestión de segundos, la irritación de Lexa se había esfumado. Comenzó a reírse.

—Con que esas tenemos —bromeó.

Y sucedió el milagro. Lexa comenzó a perseguir a Skaikru, que huía de ella con evidente entusiasmo. De cuando en cuando, se dejaba atrapar por la castaña para que la acariciase y después volvía a alejarse de ella. Clarke sintió que se derretía ante aquella escena. Lexa estaba jugando con su perra. Más que eso, Lexa estaba sonriendo, y le sentaba realmente bien sonreír, estaba muy guapa, era una lástima que apenas sonriera.

Tras unos minutos de juego, Clarke se dejó ver, llamando a Skaikru como si acabara de salir de la casa para buscarla. La perra reaccionó ante su llamada y fue a su encuentro. Lexa carraspeó y se levantó del suelo, componiéndose tan rápido como pudo para que Clarke no supiera lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo sabía, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y le había encantado descubrir algo de ternura en la chica de mirada esmeralda.

—Estate más pendiente de tu perra, casi se traga una de las piezas de mi moto —gruñó.

—Lo estaré, perdona —contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso espero —añadió seria y le dio la espalda para volver a su quehacer.

Aquella noche, ante de meterse en la cama, Clarke dedicó un rato a dibujar. Cerraba los ojos tratando de rememorar el perfil de Lexa, trazaba sobre el papel, pero el resultado no le parecía suficientemente bueno. Borró y repitió líneas varias veces.

—Qué rabia… —masculló— De memoria no me queda como quiero.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde, Clarke se había citado con Cage, irían a cenar y a bailar a un lugar que, según el moreno, le iba a encantar. Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta principal, Lexa la interceptó. Estaban solas en casa y la castaña aprovechó para dar rienda suelta a su molestia.

—Con lo orgullosa que te mostraste conmigo y no te importa ser la otra con él.

—¿Otra vez?, no pienso hablar de esto contigo —se defendió Clarke, decepcionada con la vuelta a las andadas de Lexa.

—Mejor no hablarlo con nadie, ¿verdad? —atacó de nuevo.

—¿A ti qué coño te importa con quién me acueste? —replicó una Clarke furiosa.

Pero Lexa no se sintió ofendida por el tono de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué sales con un hombre casado?, podrías estar con quien quisieras —aseguró mirando sus ojos azules. La frase descolocó a Clarke, y relajó su ánimo.

—Nos conocimos en su clase de dibujo y nos enamoramos, esas cosas no se planean.

—Deberías hacerte valer más. Si te quiere de verdad, que se divorcie de una vez —afirmó Lexa.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de algo que no conoces? —Ella también se sabía la teoría, pero cada matrimonio era un mundo, las cosas no eran siempre tan fáciles.

—Hombre casado que se echa una amante joven, esa historia es tan vieja como el mundo, parece que eres tú la que no la conoce. —La nueva arremetida de Lexa terminó con la paciencia de Clarke.

—Ya he tenido suficiente, no voy a seguir escuchándote. —Clarke le dio la espalda para coger el pomo de la puerta.

De pronto, Lexa sintió vértigo y el brazo derecho empezó a temblarle.

—Clarke —susurró.

—Déjame en paz, Lexa, estoy cansada de discutir.

—Clarke, por favor… —suplicó apenas con un hilo de voz.

La rubia no se volvió hacia ella hasta que escuchó el ruido de un golpe. Ver a Lexa en el suelo, sufriendo intensas convulsiones, la sobrecogió.

—¡Lexa, ¿qué te pasa?! —exclamó.

Afortunadamente, su vocación por la medicina la había convertido en una alumna aplicada, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer en una situación así. De inmediato, Clarke se agachó junto a Lexa y la giró sobre su lado izquierdo para evitar que se ahogase, pero con cuidado para no retenerla, pues sabía que debía dejar que las convulsiones siguieran su curso. Después le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa para facilitarle la respiración, y permaneció allí, a su lado, durante el par de minutos que el cuerpo de Lexa se sacudió sin control.

—Gracias a Dios… —murmuró Clarke con alivio al ver que las convulsiones habían cesado y la respiración de Lexa comenzaba a mostrar un ritmo más normal.

Con delicadeza, Clarke ayudó a Lexa a sentarse en el suelo, y al poder ver su cara mejor, advirtió que estaba llorando en silencio, probablemente de miedo, debido al ataque que acababa de sufrir. La rubia sabía que en momentos como aquel, había que tranquilizar al paciente, y hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo —le susurró Clarke con aquella voz que tanto le gustaba a Lexa—, respira despacito, estoy aquí contigo.

La abrazaba por el hombro, pero sin apretar, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo, retirándole algunos mechones que llevaba por delante de la cara. Lexa casi no podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo, Clarke Griffin la estaba abrazando y acariciando con una ternura tal que sus lágrimas se avivaron de nuevo.

—No tengas miedo, no estás sola —musitó en su oído—, y ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital.

Lexa trató de decir algo, pero su garganta no colaboró. Clarke le sonrió con dulzura, queriendo quitarle importancia al hecho de que todavía no pudiera hablar. Después la ayudó a levantarse, cogiéndola de la cintura, y salieron a la calle en busca de un taxi.

Clarke acomodó a Lexa en el asiento de atrás del vehículo, sentándose pegada a ella. Hizo que Lexa apoyase la cabeza sobre su hombro y le cogió la mano. De vez en cuando se la apretaba ligeramente para captar su atención y le preguntaba si estaba bien, Lexa asentía con los ojos cerrados. La calidez de la mano de Clarke la relajaba.

Antes de llegar al hospital, el móvil de Clarke sonó varias veces, era Cage Wallace, perplejo por el retraso de su amante.

—Lo siento, Cage, no voy a poder ir—Lexa puso toda su atención en escuchar—, una amiga ha tenido un accidente y me voy con ella al hospital, nos veremos otro día.

Unos instantes de silencio y Clarke volvió a hablar, pero en un tono diferente.

—No, Cage, no puede acompañarla nadie más, lo siento, tengo que colgar.

Clarke colgó y resopló, ¿cómo podía ser Cage tan insensible a veces? Miró a Lexa y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

—¿Ves?, solucionado —dijo tiernamente, abrazándola con sumo cuidado—. Llegaremos enseguida, verás como todo va bien. —Lexa curvó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa.

Clarke quería convencerse de que aquel episodio no era síntoma de nada grave, no soportaba la idea de que lo fuera, no quería ni imaginarlo, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí. Lexa, sin embargo, estaba tranquila, sabía bien lo que acababa de sufrir, pero no podía hablar correctamente todavía y no había podido explicárselo a Clarke para sosegarla. Por otro lado, descubrir su ternura y recibir sus atenciones, ser por una vez el objeto de su preocupación, le estaba encantando, era algo nuevo e inesperado, y tan agradable. En sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien. Así que abandonó sus intentos de hablar y se dejó envolver por la calidez del cuerpo de Clarke.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 _Pues parece que ambas están descubriendo cosas buenas en la otra. Pero todavía tienen que mejorar su relación. ¿Ayudará el ataque que acaba de sufrir Lexa?, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado exactamente? Os lo contaré en el próximo capítulo ;)_


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

_Esta vez publico capítulo más largo, no quería cortarlo antes de tiempo y como las vacaciones se han terminado, no podré publicar tanto como me gustaría, así que así, os compenso un poco ;) Espero que os guste.  
_

 _NOTA: No soy ninguna experta en epilepsia, sólo me he documentado un poco por internet. Pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido por mi manera de tratar el tema._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando escucharon el nombre de Lexa, Clarke la ayudó a levantarse de la silla de la sala de espera, cogiéndola de la cintura, y caminó con ella cada paso hasta llegar a una enfermera que la esperaba.

—¿Puedo entrar con ella? —preguntó.

—No hace falta, ya nos encargamos —replicó la enfermera con una sonrisa amable—, estaremos en uno de estos boxes, muy cerca.

Lexa permitió a la enfermera que la ayudase, como instantes antes había hecho Clarke, pero no era, ni de lejos, igual de agradable. Se volvió para buscar a la rubia con la mirada.

—Tranquila… saldré pronto —aseguró, vocalizando bastante bien.

Clarke mostró una sonrisa fugaz, pero, enseguida, volvió su carita de preocupación con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Lexa alejarse con la enfermera.

A diferencia de ella, Lexa no podía dejar de sonreír. Su cerebro ya funcionaba con normalidad y no podía apartar a Clarke de sus pensamientos. Cómo la había tratado desde que la vio en el suelo, cómo la había acompañado hasta el último segundo… cómo la había elegido sobre Wallace. Podría haber llamado a su abuelo y no implicarse, o podría haberla mandado sola al hospital en el taxi, pero no la había abandonado.

«Cómete esa, Cage Wallace —pensó al imaginar la frustración del tipo por quedarse sin diversión esa noche.»

Tras un rato que a Clarke se le hizo demasiado largo, Lexa regresó a su lado. Le habían hecho varias pruebas y ahora debía esperar que la avisaran para comentar los resultados.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo Clarke—, ¿qué te han hecho ahí dentro? —añadió con recelo.

—Estoy bien, Clarke —aseguró con una ligera sonrisa—. Me han hecho pruebas, ahora me llamarán para ver los resultados.

Ya no hablaron más. Clarke se sintió aliviada al ver a Lexa comportarse con bastante normalidad, y prefirió no agobiarla a preguntas. Lexa quería darle las gracias por lo que había hecho esa tarde por ella, pero también se calló, no quería que el nombre de cierto tipo acabara en los preciosos labios de Clarke, rompiendo aquel momento especial.

Cuando Lexa entró en la consulta, reconoció al médico que la esperaba con algunos papales en la mano.

—¡Nyko!, no sabía que hoy te tocaba trabajar —saludó feliz.

—Qué poco me gusta verte por aquí, Lexa —respondió él—, cuando vi tu nombre en estas pruebas me preocupé y quise verte.

—¿Y qué dicen las pruebas?

—Todas han salido bien, no hay nada anómalo —explicó.

—Estupendo.

—De estupendo nada, si están bien, ¿por qué te ha dado un ataque hoy? —exclamó inquieto.

—Tal vez… porque llevo unos días sin tomar la medicación —confesó Lexa mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Cómo?, joder, Lexa, sabes que sin ella te arriesgas demasiado, ¡imagina que te da el ataque mientras vas en moto! —exclamó— Quedamos en que te tomarías esto muy en serio para poder llevar una vida completamente normal —reprochó.

—Lo siento, últimamente he estado un poco en las nubes —admitió Lexa alzando las cejas.

—Pues haznos un favor a todos y baja a la tierra —pidió Nyko—, esto no es un juego, Lexa.

—De acuerdo.

Nyko y Lexa se habían conocido ocho años atrás, cuando la familia Woods sufrió un terrible accidente de tráfico. El joven médico trabajaba aquella noche en urgencias y estuvo atendiendo a la pequeña Lexa de trece años. Desde entonces, había sido uno de los médicos que había llevado su caso, y quizá el más comprometido con él. Lexa llegó a considerarlo una especie de amigo o confidente, hasta el punto de que incluso le contó sobre su relación con Costia.

Nyko acompañó a Lexa hasta la sala de espera.

—¿Has venido sola?

—No, me ha acompañado Clarke.

—¿Clarke? —Nyko se volvió hacia donde miraba Lexa y vio a una chica rubia sentada mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

—Sí, vivo con ella —contó Lexa.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó Nyko con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—No, no, es una larga historia…

—Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero si vive contigo, debería saber lo que te pasa y a lo mejor te podría ayudar a no olvidar la medicación.

—Seguro que lo haría —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Clarke—. Gracias por todo, Nyko, como siempre.

El médico la abrazó y se despidieron. Lexa caminó hasta Clarke.

—Ya podemos volver a casa —anunció Lexa de buen humor.

—¡Lexa! —exclamó saliendo de su ensimismamiento con el móvil—, ¿qué te han dicho los médicos?, ¿se sabe lo que te pasó esta tarde?

—Estoy bien, no ha sido nada grave —aseguró Lexa—, vamos a casa y te cuento.

Cuando llegaron a casa, saludaron a Liam, pero no le contaron la verdad sobre dónde habían estado. Lexa se lo pidió a Clarke para no preocupar a su abuelo. Liam se quedó encantado con la historia de que habían ido juntas al cine y se retiró pronto a su habitación para descansar. Después de una cena ligera, subieron a la segunda planta y ambas se sentaron en la cama de Lexa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, sé que tenías… otras cosas que hacer —No quiso mentar a Wallace.

—Bueno, no iba a dejarte ahí tirada, no soy así —dijo Clarke haciéndose la indiferente.

—Lo sé. Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —admitió volviendo a mirarla. Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa que a Clarke la hizo sentirse rara. Así que volvió a hablar para no pensar en ello— ¿Te pasa mucho?

—¿Sufrir ataques? —Clarke asintió— No, muy pocas veces, no es tan grave como parece, lo peligroso es que no suele avisar con mucho tiempo, pero tomando la medicación no he tenido problemas.

—¿Entonces, qué te ha pasado hoy? —preguntó turbada.

—Me descuidé un poco y olvidé tomarla unos días, eso es todo. —Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —exclamó Clarke en una especie de regaño que a Lexa hizo sonreír otra vez— Deberías acordarte de tomarla cada día.

—Últimamente he tenido un poco de ajetreo en mi vida —admitió clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Clarke—, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella? Clarke carraspeó y apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba con Lexa?

—¿Y desde cuándo te ocurre esto? —Logró preguntar. La mirada de Lexa se ensombreció.

—Desde el accidente… —Clarke frunció el ceño y pensó unos instantes, hasta dar con la posible respuesta.

—¿Son convulsiones postraumáticas? —Sus conocimientos médicos le eran de utilidad.

—Sí, epilepsia postraumática —dijo con la mirada perdida.

—Lexa —La castaña la miró—, ¿podrías contarme todo sobre tu enfermedad?, me gustaría estar mejor preparada si vivo otro episodio como el de hoy… si te parece bien, claro. —Lexa sonrió ligeramente, recordando las palabras de Nyko.

—Me parece bien… —Lexa respiró hondo y volvió a hablar— Aquella noche, no sólo perdí a mis padres…

Lexa empezó a desabotonar su camisa, Clarke la observaba desconcertada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mira.

Lexa ignoró su pregunta, y se bajó la prenda para que parte de su espalda quedase expuesta ante los ojos de Clarke. Sobre su piel había dibujos geométricos en color negro que la rubia pensó que parecían circuitos, algo lógico dado el gusto de Lexa por la ingeniería.

—Es un tatuaje precioso… —comentó, todavía sin entender el porqué de aquel gesto.

—Espera, déjame —Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke y la situó sobre el tatuaje en su piel. Clarke se puso un poco nerviosa, ¿qué pretendía Lexa haciendo que la tocase?—, ¿notas algo?

Inquieta, Clarke movió sus dedos sobre la piel de Lexa, la sentía suave. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, desobedeciendo su deseo de tranquilizarse. Y entonces lo notó, había varios pequeños abultamientos coincidiendo con algunos dibujos del tatuaje, pero que quedaban disimulados por él a la vista. Cuando su mano se detuvo sobre uno de ellos, Lexa habló.

—Son cicatrices del accidente —explicó—. Me herí la espalda con algunas piezas metálicas del coche. Se me veían mucho, me acomplejaban, y cuando cumplí los diecisiete, decidí tatuarme para disimularlas.

Clarke sintió como si algo le oprimiera el corazón. Lexa se subió la camisa y la abotonó.

—¿Y el tatuaje del brazo también…?

—No, ése me lo hice hace un año porque me gustaba, ¿decepcionada? —bromeó.

—Boba —Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida por la capacidad de Lexa de bromear en medio de aquella conversación. La castaña prosiguió con su relato.

—Además de estas heridas, me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza. Me hicieron pruebas y todo parecía estar bien, pero casi un año después, sufrí convulsiones en el colegio y en el hospital dijeron que podía tratarse de epilepsia postraumática, por mi golpe en la cabeza. Sufrí nuevos ataques y los médicos decidieron darme fármacos antiepilépticos.

—Siento mucho todo… —susurró Clarke cogiéndole la mano.

Lexa sintió algo en el estómago con aquel contacto. No era sólo calidez, como en el taxi. Había algo más, quizá porque en aquellos momentos, todos sus sentidos se encontraban funcionando a pleno rendimiento y no era sólo protección y paz lo que Clarke le provocaba. Sus orbes azules brillaban, mostrando lo genuino de sus palabras, haciendo que Lexa siguiera hablando.

—Cuando me dio el ataque… no lloraba por miedo… —Lexa dejó de mirar sus manos unidas y alzó el rostro— Sino porque me trajo de vuelta aquella maldita noche y todo lo que supuso en mi vida.

—Lexa… —musitó Clarke afectada por su revelación.

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla y Lexa se apresuró en secársela con el dorso de la mano. También soltó la mano de Clarke. Si había algo que Lexa Woods odiaba, era mostrarse débil o vulnerable ante la gente, Clarke lo acababa de aprender. Pero que se empeñase en esconderlo, no significaba que no sintiera dolor. De pronto, Clarke se sintió mucho más cerca que nunca de Lexa, y tomó la decisión de ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera con su enfermedad, para que nunca volviera a vivir un episodio como aquel. Clarke también acababa de aprender que no soportaba ver a Lexa sufriendo.

—Y ésa es mi triste historia —trató de bromear Lexa.

—Buscaré información sobre la epilepsia postraumática en la biblioteca de la universidad.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero ayudarte —afirmó Clarke—, si depende de mí, no volverás a sufrir un ataque. Pero más te vale hacerme caso —amenazó sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

—Ya lo veremos, no llevo bien lo de seguir órdenes —admitió Lexa despreocupada.

—Claro, Heda, tú eres más de darlas —dijo Clarke.

«¿Lo dice con segundas intenciones? —se preguntó Lexa—, ¿está flirteando conmigo?»

—Y ahora será mejor que te deje tranquila para que puedas dormir un poco, te hace falta —aseguró Clarke levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación—. Buenas noches, Lexa.

—Buenas noches, Clarke —pronunció Lexa, enternecida con el compromiso de Clarke de ayudarla.

¿De verdad había pensado que Clarke Griffin era una mala persona? Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Aquella noche, Lexa soñó con una chica de alas blancas y cabellos rubios y durmió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Clarke estaba convencida de que ahora las cosas sí estaban mejorando entre Lexa y ella. Después de haber compartido algo tan importante como su enfermedad y de haber escuchado su relato sobre lo sucedido en el accidente, la castaña tenía que cambiar su comportamiento por necesidad.

Y así fue, durante el domingo y el lunes. Cuando llegó el martes y Clarke se despidió de todos para asistir a su clase de dibujo con Cage Wallace, Lexa cambió el gesto, no pronunció palabra y subió las escaleras sin girarle cara. El jueves aún fue peor, porque Clarke se había arreglado especialmente, y Lexa sabía que era para cenar a solas con Cage después de la clase. Esta vez no se pudo contener y le soltó comentarios desagradables.

—Creía que habíamos arreglado las cosas, ¿qué coño te pasa ahora, Lexa? —exclamó Clarke perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tú aún no has arreglado las tuyas, por lo que veo —Señaló su indumentaria.

—Por favor, no empieces otra vez —rogó, cansada de discutir.

—Lo siento, no puedo cambiar mi manera de pensar acerca de eso que haces con el imbécil.

—Te agradecería que no insultases a mi novio.

—¿Tu novio? —repitió con desprecio— Vamos, Clarke, no puedes creerte lo que acabas de decir.

—Adiós, Lexa. —La castaña apretó el puño al verla cruzar la puerta de su casa.

* * *

—Pues yo tengo muchas ganas de salir de fiesta —admitió Raven.

—¿Por qué no salimos el sábado? —propuso Octavia—, se lo diré a Lincoln.

—¿Para que Lexa acabe enterándose y venga también? —preguntó Clarke—, mejor que no.

—¿Qué pasa con Lexa?, nos dijiste que la cosa había mejorado —manifestó Raven desconcertada.

—Me precipité… —lamentó Clarke— Hemos tenido momentos buenos —contó recordando el ataque de epilepsia de Lexa y lo que compartieron después—, pero, a menudo, se muestra fastidiosa conmigo.

—Cuánto lo siento, debe ser complicado convivir con ella si las cosas están así —aseguró Raven.

—¿Y todo viene de la noche en que os conocisteis en "Mount Weather"?, no lo entiendo, deberíais tenerlo ya superado —afirmó Octavia con seriedad.

—No sé, O, a veces pienso que Lexa es bipolar o algo —bromeó Clarke, haciendo reír a sus amigas. No podía contarles lo que hacía que Lexa actuara así, supondría que su romance secreto quedara más expuesto, y todavía era pronto para eso.

—¿Te gusta Lexa? —preguntó repentinamente Raven.

—¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo va a gustarme alguien que sufre desdoblamiento de personalidad? —se justificó Clarke a toda prisa, como si así, sus palabras fuesen más ciertas. Raven la miraba estrechando los ojos.

—Insisto en que salgamos el sábado —exclamó Octavia con determinación—, todos juntos. Creo que sería una estupenda oportunidad para que liméis asperezas Lexa y tú.

—¿Qué? —Era lo último que le apetecía, ¿y si a Lexa se le cruzaban los cables en público y acaba contando lo de Cage? Pero no era sólo ese miedo, realmente, le dolía discutir con Lexa, deseaba llevarse bien con ella, especialmente después de haber descubierto en ella un lado tierno y un lado vulnerable.

—Venga, Clarke, O tiene razón, necesitas mejorar vuestra relación —insistió Raven.

Clarke se negó varias veces, pero sus mejores amigas podían ser realmente convincentes cuando querían conseguir algo, y al final, lo lograron. La rubia deseó no haber cometido una estupidez mayor que la de liarse con Lexa nada más conocerla por acceder a salir.

* * *

Clarke se echó hacia atrás instintivamente cuando casi tropezó con alguien en el pasillo al salir de su habitación. Centró su mirada y vio a Lexa, ¿o era Alex?

—¿Te has quedado muda? —peguntó Lexa con suficiencia.

—Sólo me ha sorprendido verte así aquí —contestó Clarke rápidamente—, cómo se nota que Liam no está en casa ahora.

—Más cómodo que tener que llevarme la ropa y cambiarme fuera —explicó Lexa de manera automática, evitando mirar a Clarke. Después retomó su camino escaleras abajo, Anya la esperaba en la calle.

La verdad era que Clarke se había quedado un poco traspuesta al ver de nuevo a Alex. Lexa llevaba ropa de color negro, la chaqueta de cuero y se había puesto lentillas. También se había peinado hacia atrás sus cabellos castaños. La había deseado. Al tenerla a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, la había deseado. Estaba saliendo con Cage y deseaba a Lexa. Ejercía sobre ella un magnetismo que no lograba entender, nunca antes le había pasado con nadie. Quiso convencerse de que el hecho de conocer algo tan íntimo como su enfermedad y parte de su pasado, le hacía sentirse más cerca de Lexa y que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella le afectase más. Tenía su lógica, ¿no? Y si no la tenía, se la encontraría, su cordura dependía de ello.

Octavia y Raven la saludaron desde el coche de la primera. Lincoln iba sentado delante, a su lado. Raven le comentó que Jasper y Monty acudirían por su cuenta.

—Hemos visto salir a Lexa —dijo Octavia—, podría haber venido con nosotros.

—Yo prefiero que vaya en su moto, es más sexy —confesó Raven entre risitas.

Pero Clarke no rio, suspiró y dejó la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, ¿por qué había accedido a ir?

Tras presentarse todos los jóvenes de manera oficial, se formaron dos núcleos bien diferenciados, por un lado estaban todos, y por otro Lexa, que prefería quedarse sentada en la barra mientras el resto bailaba y reía. De vez en cuando, Anya se acercaba a Lexa para entablar conversación, le daba pena dejarla sola, pues no la veía animada a comunicarse con muchas chicas aquella noche.

Y era cierto, Lexa había ignorado olímpicamente a un chico y dos chicas que habían tratado de llamar su atención. Clarke se preguntaba por qué, pues no perdía detalle de lo que hacía la castaña, dedicándole numerosas miradas con todo el disimulo de que era capaz. Cada vez que alguien, especialmente de su mismo sexo, se acercaba a Lexa sonriendo, Clarke se tensaba y fruncía el ceño. Después, Lexa los despachaba y Clarke respiraba aliviada, sin entender de qué se alegraba, pues quizá un ligue suavizaría el carácter de Lexa con ella. Empezaba a odiar la manera en que Lexa lograba afectarle.

Desde la barra, Lexa tenía visual completa de la zona de baile, y podía controlar los movimientos de Clarke. No podía dejar de mirarla. El vestido rojo que llevaba aquella noche ensalzaba de manera casi insultante sus atributos femeninos. Lexa sentía cómo se calentaba la sangre en sus venas cada vez que miraba a la rubia durante más de tres segundos seguidos. Para evitar volverse loca, apartaba sus ojos verdes de ella y bebía un trago más de su copa, hasta que la acababa y pedía otra a la simpática camarera.

—Sé que pocas chicas llaman tu atención pero… —dijo Anya—, al menos las mirabas. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada —mintió, y bebió otro trago de su copa.

—No te creo, sólo haces que beber y beber… y mirar a Clarke.

Pero Lexa no podía contarle que se sentía mal por culpa de Clarke, o mejor dicho, por culpa del estúpido amante de Clarke, al que sin conocerlo, ya había cogido mucha manía.

―A ver si es que Clarke Griffin te gusta de verdad ―sugirió Anya con una sonrisa astuta.

―Eso es una tontería. Lo que pasa es que me hirió el orgullo la noche que me rechazó.

―Claro, Woods, aquello fue un trauma del que aún no te has recuperado ―bromeó.

—Vete a bailar con Raven o Jasper, que los tienes loquitos, y déjame tranquila.

—Ahora mismo me voy, son encantadores, pero no te entiendo, Lexa, es obvio que Clarke te gusta, ¿por qué no intentas acercarte a ella otra vez?, si ahora hasta la tienes en casa, más fácil imposible.

Qué poca idea tenía Anya, ahora que tenía a Clarke tan cerca físicamente, la tenía más lejos que nunca, porque sabía que estaba con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese un hombre casado, y, tristemente, la rubia no parecía con ganas de engañarlo o de dejarlo.

—Precisamente por eso, si quiere algo de mí, tiene fácil lo de encontrarme.

—Qué orgullosa eres, me rindo… —farfulló Anya antes de alejarse de la barra y volver con los demás.

Lexa se levantó y fue al baño, tanta copa empezaba a tener consecuencias. Llegando a la puerta se tropezó con una chica, pues iba distraída.

—Perdona… —se disculpó.

—Lexa.

Al escuchar su nombre alzó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Clarke, embellecidos con el maquillaje. Era la segunda vez en pocas horas que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca. Cómo se divertía el universo con ellas.

—Lexa… —repitió. A Lexa le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciado por Clarke— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Entonces Lexa bajó a la tierra, estaba obstaculizando el pasillo. Asintió, ofreciéndole su rostro más indolente, como si su corazón no se hubiera acelerado tras sus costillas, como si no se muriera por besarla y mucho más. Clarke le regaló un gesto a juego con el de la castaña, estrechando los ojos con molestia. Después, a unos pasos de ella, sabiéndola dentro del baño, se permitió liberar su alterada respiración, tomándose unos instantes para calmarse.

Tras unos minutos, Lexa estaba de nuevo en la barra, contemplando a Clarke, que también le dedicaba miradas cuando se creía a salvo de ser descubierta.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Anya a Lincoln.

—Se gustan, ¿verdad? —Lincoln también se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban la una a la otra—. Pero se han pasado la noche lo más lejos posible la una de la otra. No las entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —exclamó Anya—, hay que ser muy ciego para no ver que se atraen. ¿Qué las detiene?, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que las dos están igual? Desde luego, las excusas que me ha dado Lexa son patéticas.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros con resignación. Anya suspiró y les devolvió su atención a Raven y Jasper.

Lexa le pidió otra copa a la camarera, y ésta se la empezó a servir sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse más a Lexa y le dijo algo cerca del oído. Clarke apretó los dientes al contemplar semejante escena. Acto seguido, la castaña y su interlocutora se echaron a reír y Clarke resopló y dejó de mirarlas. Lexa no tenía segundas intenciones con aquella chica, a pesar de que era sobradamente atractiva para tenerlas. Sólo le interesaba una chica, no podía negárselo a sí misma durante más tiempo, y se llamaba Clarke Griffin. Pero Clarke salía con otra persona, una que además no le convenía, así de bonito era todo.

—¡Ya vale, Raven! —exclamó Jasper— Has bailado tres canciones con Anya, y yo sólo una.

—Anya estaba encantada, ¿a que sí? —Raven la miró inquisidora y Anya no pudo contener la risa al verlos así por ella, se moría de ternura por ambos— Se ríe, luego me da la razón —sentenció la morena causando la risa en todo el grupo salvo Jasper.

—Muy bien, pues hagamos una cosa, te reto a beber chupitos, quien gane baila cuatro canciones con Anya —desafió con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Acepto el reto! —declaró Raven sin dudarlo un segundo. Anya miraba a Lincoln y Octavia, que tampoco podían parar de reír. Monty se había descolgado del grupo porque había conocido a una chica llamada Harper que le había hecho gracia al poco de entrar allí.

—¡Yo también participo! —exclamó Clarke de pronto.

—¿Tú también quieres bailar con Anya? —Raven se mosqueó— ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Lexa?

—Lexa se pasó de la raya y perdió su oportunidad. Quiero participar y punto.

Anya arrugó la nariz, Clarke había estado observando mucho a Lexa para no tener ningún interés en ella. Y no se equivocaba, lo que realmente quería Clarke era no darle más vueltas a todas las sensaciones incontrolables que Lexa le provocaba, y el alcohol siempre había sido una buena anestesia. Si Lexa se estaba divirtiendo con aquella camarera, ella lo haría bebiendo chupitos y bailando con Anya.

—A mí me parece estupendo, más emocionante —señaló la mujer que ostentaba el título de premio en aquel reto. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaría después.

Un rato después, Lexa se volvió hacia el grupo y vio a Clarke bebiendo chupitos como si no hubiera un mañana. Parecía divertirse como nunca, mientras ella lo estaba pasando de pena, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Sintió envidia de Clarke. Lo tenía todo, una madre que la quería, unos estudios que le iban bien, una pareja, aunque fuese un impresentable, buenos amigos… Sus ganas de beber se intensificaron y les dio rienda suelta.

Casi una hora después, el reto de los chupitos todavía no tenía ganador. Raven se había dado por vencida, su estómago la había traicionado, pero los otros dos contrincantes se negaban a rendirse, aunque su estado de embriaguez era considerable. Anya estaba a punto de pedir que parasen, ofreciéndose a bailar con los tres, y en ese momento, se acabó el alcohol de la mesa.

—¿No queda… más? —preguntó Jasper.

—No… ¡que nos… traigan más chupitos! —exclamó Clarke agitando el brazo.

—Eso… eso… —coreó Jasper.

—Madre mía, ¿nunca tienen bastante? —se asustó Anya.

—Tenemos aguante, es la costumbre —explicó Raven, tratando de acercarse un poco más a Anya, quizá no fuera una desgracia estar más sobria que sus rivales.

—Chicos, dejadlo ya —sugirió Octavia.

—De eso… nada… —afirmó Clarke— A ver… voy a reclamar… lo que nos hace falta…

Clarke se levantó de la silla, tropezando con la mesita, Anya trató de ayudarla, pero la rubia se zafó de sus brazos.

—Estoy bien… —Aseguró con voz pastosa— Sé dónde… tengo que ir…

Y puso rumbo a la barra, donde Lexa seguía bebiendo y riendo con la camarera simpática. A Anya no le pareció que Clarke estuviese en condiciones de ir a pedir nada a la barra, y temía que fuese con otras intenciones, pero Raven la retuvo cogiéndose a su brazo.

—Déjala, no creo que pase nada, además, Lexa está allí, ¿no? —dijo Raven.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa… —musitó Anya de manera que nadie la escuchó.

—Perdona… pero en todo caso… Anya baila conmigo… tú has perdido el reto —acusó Jasper. Anya decidió que se quedaba con ellos, no quería que se desatase una guerra entre amigos.

Clarke llegó al fin a la barra, tras sortear a algunas personas por la pista de baile y tropezar con muchas más.

—¿Podrías… dejar de sonreírle… a esta tía —Encaró a la camarera señalando a Lexa con la mano— y venir a atendernos… de una vez, bonita?

Lexa no dio crédito. Por fin había logrado apartar de su mente a Clarke durante unos minutos y la rubia tenía el descaro de presentarse delante de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a torturarla de esa manera? Tenía que ponerla en su sitio.

—Oye, ¿cuál es… tu problema? —balbuceó Lexa. El alcohol ingerido no la dejaba hablar bien— Evelyn es…

—A ver… ¿qué es… Evelyn? —Clarke estaba bastante perjudicada y arrastró las letras al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

—Evelyn… —repitió Lexa para cansancio de Clarke, que rodó los ojos, mareándose ligeramente al hacerlo— Es camarera…

—Pues eso… camarera… ¿por qué no… hace su trabajo? —demandó Clarke.

—No me dejas… terminar… —exclamó Lexa irritada, dejando el taburete para poder enfrentar mejor a Clarke— Evelyn…

—¿Otra vez? —Clarke bufó con impaciencia.

—Es camarera… —La rubia sintió ganas de ahogar a Lexa con sus propias manos— Camarera de barra… no puede dejar la barra… ¿verdad?

Lexa miró a la chica, que se limitó a sonreír. No quiso decir nada, por miedo a que aquello pasara a mayores. Era evidente la tensión que existía entre ambas chicas y ella no quería problemas.

—¿Y qué?... —insistió Clarke— ¿no puede… decirle a otra persona… que nos atienda?

—¡¿Y tú no puedes… irte a buscar… otros camareros por ahí?! —chilló Lexa, desesperada por perderla de vista. Estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, temía no contenerse y hacer alguna estupidez.

—¡¿Perdona?, ¿qué… qué coño estás… diciendo?! —Clarke también subió el tono, ofendida por las palabras de Lexa, y enrabiada consigo misma por mirar demasiadas veces sus carnosos labios.

Los gritos fueron a más, tanto que algunas personas que estaban tomando algo en la barra se alejaron de allí, mirándolas con disgusto. Evelyn no sabía qué hacer, pues de cuando en cuando, alguna de ellas la instaba a hablar a favor suya. Alguien avisó a seguridad y en menos de dos minutos, un hombre alto y corpulento con la cabeza rapada apareció junto a ellas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Evelyn?

—Estas dos van muy borrachas y han empezado a discutir —contó la chica—, te prometo que yo no he hecho nada.

—Por favor, señoritas, les ruego que abandonen el local.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa mirándolo con cara de asco.

—¿Cómo dices? —voceó Clarke indignada.

—Lo siento, pero no queremos discusiones en "Mount Weather", son las normas, acompáñenme fuera, señoritas.

El hombre era tan grande que no le costó coger a cada una con un brazo y hacerlas andar en dirección a la puerta principal, por mucho que ellas forcejeaban lastimosamente.

—¡Chicos! —dijo Monty, que se acercó al grupo cogido de la mano de la tal Harper— ¡Seguridad está echando a Clarke y Lexa de la discoteca!

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Salieron del local buscando a sus amigas y las encontraron a pocos metros de la puerta, todavía discutiendo, y luchando al mismo tiempo por mantenerse en pie.

—¡Qué escena más patética! —vociferó Octavia para que le prestasen atención— ¿Qué demonios os pasa? —Logró que ambas se callasen y mirasen a sus amigos.

—¡Eso! —se unió Raven— ¡¿Es que no podéis comportaros cuando estáis juntas?, joder!

La morena estaba especialmente molesta con el devenir de los acontecimientos, sentía que aquella noche había hecho algún avance con Anya, y su querida amiga Clarke le había estropeado el posible desenlace. Pero no sólo era culpa de la rubia, también dedicó miradas de odio a Lexa.

—Vamos, Lexa, cojamos un taxi, tienes que irte a casa —dijo Anya acercándose a su mejor amiga—, ya has hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy.

—Clarke, nosotros te llevamos a ti —aseguró Octavia.

—Espera, Anya, ¿y tu moto? —preguntó Raven.

—Volveré luego a por mi moto y la de Lexa, aunque tendré que hacer más viajes.

—Se te hará muy tarde —afirmó Raven, queriendo demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella—, ¿por qué no te las llevas ya y ahorras tiempo?, Octavia y yo nos llevamos a estas dos a mi casa, no vivo lejos de aquí, estarán bien, prometo vigilarlas para que no se maten.

Raven sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Anya le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Raven, la verdad es que me ahorro el taxi y dos viajes.

—Es un placer para mí —replicó la morena ampliando su blanca sonrisa. Jasper sacó la lengua simulando una arcada, pero se apresuró en cerrar la boca al sentir un amago de arcada real.

* * *

Clarke abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Gruñó y se llevó las manos a las sienes. A través de la cortina se colaban algunos rayos de sol. Cuando fue capaz de focalizar sus orbes azules, buscó algo que le resultase familiar. No estaba en su apartamento, claro, ahora vivía en casa de los Woods. Siguió mirando, pero aquella no era la casa de los Woods. Se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse un poco en la cama y reconoció un cuadro de la pared, estaba en casa de Raven. Sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza.

—Joder, qué resaca… —farfulló— No vuelvo a beber así.

De pronto, alguien murmuró a su lado. Clarke se giró rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a Lexa tumbada de espaldas, aquella piel ligeramente bronceada y el hermoso tatuaje eran inconfundibles. Acto seguido, levantó la sábana y miró su cuerpo, no estaba desnuda, pero sólo llevaba la ropa interior. Entonces volvió a mirar a Lexa, que se removía ligeramente, obviamente, tampoco llevaba pijama.

—¡Lexa, despierta! —chilló presa del pánico— ¡¿Qué mierdas ha pasado?!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Lexa no parecía dispuesta a hacerle mucho caso, así que Clarke insistió.

—¡Lexa, despierta! —repitió alzando más la voz.

—Cinco minutos más, abuelo —musitó Lexa contra el colchón, dándole todavía la espalda.

—¡No soy tu abuelo! —chilló sacudiéndola, cansada de esperar a que la castaña reaccionase.

Lexa gruñó molesta y apoyó las manos sobre la cama para incorporarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió desconcertada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Frunció el ceño.

—En casa de Raven. —Al escucharla, Lexa se volvió hacia la rubia.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó todavía confundida. Clarke se cubrió con la sábana rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios me has hecho? —acusó sin miramientos a Lexa.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama y en ropa interior? —Clarke no le daba tregua.

—A lo mejor eres tú la que me ha hecho algo a mí —replicó Lexa sin pudor de mostrar su torso en ropa interior.

Clarke rodaba los ojos para evitar mirarla directamente. Sus mejillas ardían por la situación y por las vistas que trataba de esquivar con todas sus fuerzas y que la estaban alterando mucho más de lo que era razonable. ¿Había engañado a Cage?, ¿se había acostado con Lexa y no lo recordaba? No soportaba esa posibilidad, estaba muy agitada.

—Relájate, Clarke, si ha pasado, sólo ha sido sexo —dijo Lexa mostrando serenidad—, nada de otro mundo, ¿no?

—¿Nada de otro mundo?, ¡¿nada de otro mundo?! —Clarke volvió a subir la voz—, ¡¿cómo puede importarte todo tan poco?!

Lexa estaba empezando a indignarse por la aprensión que Clarke mostraba a la idea de intimar con ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, pues Raven y Octavia irrumpieron en la habitación tras oír los gritos de su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Octavia—, ¿por qué chillabas, Clarke?

La rubia miró a sus amigas con cara de horror.

—¿Cómo terminamos las dos en esta cama? —preguntó—, estábamos muy borrachas, ¡¿por qué habéis permitido que esto pasara?! —les recriminó.

Octavia y Raven se miraron en silencio y volvieron a mirar a Lexa y Clarke. La castaña permanecía callada y con gesto de fastidio, pero la rubia parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Se sintieron muy mal y decidieron que lo mejor era aliviarla de inmediato.

—Clarke, no ha pasado nada… —empezó Octavia.

—¿Qué? —pronunció la rubia. Lexa escuchaba con atención.

—Fue idea nuestra, lo de meteros en la misma cama y quitaros la ropa… —continuó Octavia. Clarke estaba frunciendo el ceño, mostrando cada vez más indignación.

—Nos fastidiasteis la noche en la discoteca —dijo Raven—, quisimos vengarnos un poquito —confesó la morena.

—¿Vengaros? —repitió Clarke—, ¿os parece gracioso hacernos creer que nos hemos acostado? —preguntó con claro enfado en su voz.

—Sólo era una broma, mujer, no te lo tomes así.

—No ha tenido ni puta gracia, Reyes. —Raven supo que el cabreo de Clarke era real porque había utilizado su apellido.

—Lo sentimos, no queríamos molestaros —dijo Octavia para incluir a Lexa.

—Tranquila, yo no me tomo las cosas tan a la tremenda como Clarke —respondió la castaña. Octavia suspiró con alivio.

—Es verdad, Lexa, a ti todo te da igual —afirmó con rabia.

—Al menos me ahorro paranoias como la tuya de hoy —farfulló sin mirarla.

—Por favor, no discutáis más —rogó Raven—, la broma se nos fue de las manos, es culpa nuestra, olvidadlo.

Lo cierto era que ambas habían dejado de pensar en las culpables de aquel malentendido, aunque estuvieran presentes. Tenían otros pensamientos en la cabeza.

«Dios… por un momento pensé que había engañado a Cage, ¡y encima con Lexa! —reflexionaba Clarke—, si hubiera pasado… habría sido tan patético que no pudiera recordar mi primera vez con una chica, con Niylah nunca llegué tan lejos… —recordó— Pero parece que no habría significado nada para ella, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué soy yo para Lexa sino una inquilina impuesta? —pensó con profunda tristeza.»

«No puedo creer que estuviera metida en la misma cama que Clarke, ambas en ropa interior y me haya pasado la noche durmiendo —se lamentaba Lexa—, pero quizá fue lo mejor… tenerla así y no poder hacer nada habría sido muy doloroso para mí —se resignó—, aunque a ella parece que le horrorizaba la idea de acostarse conmigo —se dijo con pesar.»

De pronto, Lexa sintió temblar su mano derecha, hecho que la devolvió a aquella habitación. No tardó en comprender que se había pasado bebiendo la noche anterior y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Pero no quería que Raven y Octavia lo presenciasen también, no era algo que le gustase compartir con la gente, así que dedicó a Clarke una mirada suplicante, y la rubia lo entendió al momento. Lexa pensó que era maravilloso que se entendiesen sólo con mirarse, hasta entonces sólo le había pasado con Costia y con Anya.

—Bueno chicas, dejadnos solas, que nos vamos a vestir, no vamos a bajar a desayunar en paños menores —dijo Clarke acercándose a sus amigas y llevándolas hasta la puerta.

—En realidad no habría ningún problema —bromeó Raven, contenta de ver a su amiga hablar de un modo más relajado. Octavia se reía. Pero Clarke insistió en que salieran de la habitación, incluso las empujó ligeramente.

—Madre mía… —musitó Octavia—, ¿en serio crees que estas dos pueden salir juntas?

—Ya no sé qué pensar, me desconciertan —admitió Raven.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Clarke se volvió hacia Lexa, que la miraba temblando visiblemente, pero fue capaz de pronunciar un "gracias" con sus labios. Clarke se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, para que al empezar las convulsiones, se hiciera el menor daño posible. Durante minuto y medio, Lexa sufrió temblores descontrolados, después empezó a calmarse. Esta vez no había necesitado abrirle el cuello de la camisa, pues sólo llevaba la ropa interior, al igual que ella. Pero la acurrucó en sus brazos igualmente mientras recuperaba la normalidad, sin importarle lo poco vestidas que se encontraban.

—¿Por qué bebiste tanto, idiota? —susurró con preocupación más que con enfado. Lexa no podía escucharla todavía.

Tras unos instantes, la castaña abrió poco a poco sus hermosos ojos verdes, ante la atenta mirada de Clarke, que seguía acunándola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

«Estoy de maravilla —contestó mentalmente Lexa, disfrutando del contacto del generoso pecho de Clarke en su mejilla.»

Lexa asintió sonriendo.

—Te has tomado la medicación, ¿verdad? —Lexa asintió de nuevo— Esto te ha pasado por todo el alcohol que bebiste anoche, ya sabes lo peligroso que es, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

«En ti.»

Lexa se encogió de hombros, no podía decirle la verdad y siguió recuperando el ritmo de respiración normal. Aprovechando que no la estaba mirando a la cara, Clarke lanzó un vistazo rápido sobre el atlético cuerpo de la castaña. Después miró su rostro, y advirtió, por primera vez en varios minutos, que estaban tocándose sin ropa de por medio. Se le encogió el estómago y una necesidad intensa se instaló entre sus piernas. Lexa tampoco se sentía indiferente ante el contacto con el cuerpo de Clarke, tan cálido y apetecible. La rubia no lo soportó mucho y se apresuró en apartarse de ella, aunque lo hizo con cuidado, preocupada por el bienestar de Lexa. Se cubrió con la sábana, impidiéndole contemplar su cuerpo en ropa interior, y se metió en el baño con el vestido rojo que llevó la noche anterior.

Cuando volvió junto a Lexa, ésta se estaba terminando de poner la camiseta negra. Clarke buscaba sus zapatos y la castaña le habló.

—¿Tanto te ofendía la idea de acostarte conmigo? —Necesitaba saber.

—Sabes muy bien por qué —replicó Clarke sin mirarla.

—Wallace…—pronunció Lexa con resentimiento— Y si no estuvieras con él, ¿te habría horrorizado que hubiese pasado de verdad? —Necesitaba saber más.

—Me habría jodido, la verdad —Lexa se sintió mal al escucharla—, no sé a ti, pero a mí me gusta recordarlo cuando me acuesto con alguien.

Sus palabras la aliviaron, entonces, ¿la parte mala habría sido no recordarlo?

—Estoy de acuerdo, habría sido una pena no recordar una noche así. —Clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Clarke, turbándola hasta el punto de obligarla a apartar la mirada.

—Bueno, vistámonos, que estas dos estarán extrañadas de que no hayamos bajado todavía.

—Ellas no saben nada de lo tuyo con Wallace, ¿verdad?

—No, todavía no —admitió Clarke.

—¿Por qué?, son tus mejores amigas. —Definitivamente, Lexa había amanecido con mucha curiosidad.

—Prefiero contarles lo nuestro cuando pueda ser oficial.

—Cuando se divorcie de su esposa.

—Sí.

—Eso no va a pasar, Clarke —aseguró Lexa—, y lo más triste de todo es que lo sabes.

—En vez de preocuparte tanto por mi vida sentimental, deberías preocuparte más por tu salud. Sabías de sobra que el alcohol es malo para la epilepsia —le recriminó.

—Anoche necesitaba beber —confesó Lexa.

—¿Por qué si puede saberse?

—No se puede.

Clarke bufó exasperada. Lexa prestó toda su atención a sus botas mientras se anudaba los cordones.

—A veces eres como una piedra —refunfuñó entre dientes. Lexa no reaccionó a sus palabras, Clarke pensó que no la había escuchado y se alegró de ello, no le apetecía seguir hablando.

Tras el desayuno, Lexa llamó a Anya por teléfono, y Clarke aprovechó para disculparse con Raven y Octavia por su comportamiento en la discoteca, las cosas se le fueron de las manos, como siempre que tenía que ver con Lexa Woods, muy a su pesar. Raven habló de los avances que había hecho con Anya, y Octavia de lo feliz que estaba con Lincoln. Cuando le llegó el turno de hablar sobre Lexa a Clarke, la rubia se excusó con que tenía prisa por volver a casa de los Woods para estudiar. Sus amigas llegaron a la conclusión de que Lexa sí le gustaba, y mucho, pero que, por algún motivo que todavía desconocían, no quería intentar nada con ella. Pensaron que debía tratarse de algo importante, porque era más que evidente que a Lexa también le gustaba Clarke, así que la rubia no se lanzaría a una piscina vacía, y aun así, no daba el paso.

* * *

La cuarta semana de convivencia empezó con más sosiego. Lexa y Clarke se hablaban lo mínimo, pero al menos no se había producido ningún enfrentamiento nuevo, ni siquiera el martes por la tarde, cuando Clarke se marchó para asistir a su clase de dibujo con Cage Wallace.

Como todos los miércoles, Anya se presentó en casa de los Woods para ayudar a Lexa con la limpieza. Skaikru corrió a saludarla en cuanto escuchó la puerta.

—¡Hola preciosa! —saludó Anya encantada mientras la acariciaba—, ¿me has echado de menos?, ¿cómo te trata esta malhumorada? —dijo para provocar a Lexa.

—Pues fenomenal, ¿cómo la voy a tratar? —contestó Lexa jugueteando con el animal, que ahora la miraba a ella.

—Vaya, vaya, Lexa jugando con la perra de su enemiga, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Me gustan los animales, ya lo sabías —dijo Lexa adentrándose en el salón con Skaikru pendiente de la pelota que llevaba en su mano.

Anya sonrió, feliz de presenciar aquel cambio en su mejor amiga.

Antes de empezar con las tareas domésticas, Lexa le pidió a Anya que se sentase con ella en el sofá, necesitaba hablar. Empezó contándole que Clarke sabía lo de su epilepsia, que había sufrido dos ataques recientemente porque había sido una irresponsable y la rubia la había reñido por ello. Anya también la riñó, y afirmó que Clarke le caía bien y le parecía una buena persona, Lexa le dio la razón.

—Te mentí en la discoteca… —confesó Lexa con la boca pequeña. Alzó el rostro y le confió a Anya su mayor secreto— Tú tenías razón, Clarke me gusta de verdad… No es un capricho, sé que si me acuesto con ella, no se me pasará.

—Ya sabía yo que algo te estaba pasando —dijo Anya—. ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que sientes esto por Clarke?

—No lo sé, un buen día llegué a casa deseando encontrármela aquí y supe que todo había cambiado.

—Pero sigo sin entenderos. No dejabais de miraros, os atraéis, es más que obvio, pero no podéis estar juntas ni cinco minutos sin discutir, ¿todavía os dura lo de "Mount Weather"?

—Seguro que me miraba porque antes de salir discutimos —admitió Lexa—. Supongo que estaba molesta conmigo.

—No fue eso lo que a mí me pareció, te miraba con ganas —insistió Anya—, de todos modos, ¿por qué no te disculpaste y arreglado?

—Porque no es tan fácil, no puedo evitar saltar cuando estoy con ella.

—Lo siento, Lexa, pero no entiendo nada, y mira que he visto relaciones raras.

—Anya… Clarke sale con alguien —concluyó.

—¿Qué?, ¿con quién?, estaba segura de que no tenía pareja —dijo Anya con sorpresa.

—No puedo contarte más, y te ruego que no salga de tu boca. Clarke no está libre, y aunque al principio pensé que me daba igual, me estoy dando cuenta de que no es así, me repatea saberlo y ver que se arregla para salir con esa persona.

—Vaya, esto ya me cuadra más con tu actitud… pero si no controlas tus ataques de celos, la alejarás de ti, y creo que, al menos como amiga, merece la pena.

—Lo sé, pero es que… te lo prometo, es superior a mí. Se me calienta la sangre cuando pienso que está con él —Lexa apretó el puño—. No sólo porque esté con alguien, es por quién es ese alguien. Sé que no es bueno para ella, Clarke merece algo mejor, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Has intentando hablar con ella como amiga en lugar de atacarla? —Lexa la miró frunciendo el ceño—, quizá te escucharía de ese modo.

—No conoces a Clarke, cuando se empeña en algo, no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión, y te aseguro que está empeñada en su relación con ese imbécil —Anya rio.

—Vaya, en eso me recuerda a alguien. Par de cabezotas.

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana y una nueva oportunidad de limar asperezas o de complicar aún más las cosas. A pesar del desastre de la semana anterior, Octavia y Raven animaron a Clarke a asistir a la fiesta que celebraba una de las hermandades de la universidad. Por supuesto, Lexa también estaba invitada, al igual que su amiga Luna Hafner, compañera de carrera desde primero. Jasper y Murphy se unieron a las chicas, Monty y Harper aparecieron juntos, la chica se había convertido en su novia. Por desgracia, Anya y Lincoln no podían asistir, la fiesta era exclusivamente para alumnos del campus.

El evento tenía lugar en la casa de la hermandad que lo había promovido y el amplio jardín que la rodeaba. Cuando llegaron, aquello ya estaba repleto de gente bebiendo y bailando al ritmo de la música.

—¿Hoy os vais a comportar con normalidad? —preguntó Octavia.

—Por mi parte no habrá ningún problema —aseguró Lexa, que se había propuesto no perder la calma. Quería hacer las cosas bien, tal como le había sugerido Anya.

—Ni por la mía —Clarke no quiso ser menos.

Clarke se acercó un poco más a Lexa.

—Esta noche no beberás como la anterior, ¿verdad?

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

—No me apetece hacer de niñera otra vez.

Pero a Lexa no le molestaron sus palabras, porque al pronunciarlas, Clarke le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. No pretendía ofenderla, realmente le importaba que estuviera bien. Tenía que intentar llevarse bien con ella, al menos como amiga, y devolverle la ayuda que ella le estaba ofreciendo con la epilepsia.

Luna y Lexa estuvieron charlando un rato, aunque era Luna la que dominaba la conversación, contándole los problemas que tenía con su novio Derrick. Llevaba haciendo eso ya varios días, Clarke lo sabía porque más de una vez había visto a Lexa en casa con su teléfono, hablando a una tal Luna. La joven se despidió de Lexa y se alejó de ella para ir a saludar a otros amigos. Jasper la siguió con poco disimulo. Luna era una chica muy atractiva, y a pesar de que a Jasper le hacía mucha gracia Anya, había decidido que le convenía ampliar su radio de acción, tras su escaso éxito con ella en "Mount Weather". Para Murphy no había mucho que pensar, estaba felizmente soltero y le encantaban las mujeres, así que Luna era un objetivo más dentro de su extensa lista de objetivos. Raven le regaló una palmada en el cogote para que dejase de hablarle de su dichosa lista y no perdiera el tiempo, pues Jasper podía adelantarse con Luna.

Lexa presenció toda la escena a pocos metros y se rio. Le divertía el éxito de Luna, pero sobre todo, le gustó ver la falta de interés de Raven en ella.

—Parece que a tu amiga Raven le gusta Anya en serio.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —contestó Clarke.

—Y Luna parece que también ha triunfado —bromeó Lexa.

—Sí, Jasper nunca se rinde y Murphy… es Murphy —rio Clarke.

Lexa se sentía bien hablando con tanta normalidad con Clarke, quizá no era tan descabellado que pudieran ser amigas, así que continuó con la conversación.

—¿Sabes?, Luna es bisexual —afirmó Lexa con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí?, qué bien —pronunció Clarke sin ningún entusiasmo. No esperaba aquella revelación, y mucho menos el desazón que estaba sintiendo al descubrirla. Aquella chica ya no volvería a ser "la amiga" de Lexa, ahora se convertía en "la amiga bisexual" de Lexa.

—No sé qué me pasa que he terminado rodeada de chicas bisexuales: Anya, Luna, ahora tú… ¿dónde están las lesbianas?

—¿Quién ha dicho lesbiana? —preguntó Raven—, aquí una y a mucha honra.

Lexa se rio, Clarke no, todavía estaba dándole vueltas a la recién descubierta orientación sexual de Luna.

La noche siguió avanzando, y Clarke logró apartar de su mente a Luna Hafner y su amistad con Lexa, pues la castaña estaba casi todo el tiempo cerca de ella y no de Luna. En cierto momento, alguien comenzó a acusar a Lexa de no saber bailar, porque apenas se contoneaba, sin levantar los pies de la misma posición. Clarke no pudo resistirse, y también se metió con Lexa.

—Tienen razón, Lexa, ¿no sabes o eres demasiado seria para bailar? —chillaba la rubia mientras se movía enérgicamente al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en aquellos momentos.

—Prefiero estar aquí tranquilamente.

Lexa no mintió, desde donde estaba, podía disfrutar de contemplar a Clarke bailando con sus amigas. Cómo le gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música. Seguramente, Clarke no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que era sin siquiera proponérselo, le salía de manera natural, y a Lexa la enloquecía.

Pero las burlas del grupo continuaron, y Clarke se sumaba a ellas. Cuando comenzó una nueva canción, Lexa se hartó de escucharlas, avanzó hasta Clarke dando zancadas y la cogió con determinación de la cintura para volverla hacia ella. La rubia se estremeció ante el inesperado contacto.

—Voy a demostrarte que sí sé bailar.

—¿Tango? —musitó Clarke sin dar crédito, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de la canción "una música brutal" de Gotan Project.

—Tango —afirmó Lexa sin titubeos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar.

—Pero… yo no sé bailarlo… —dijo Clarke, moviéndose con torpeza.

—Yo sí, aprendí con mi ex… —Lexa se inclinó sobre Clarke y le susurró— Tú sólo déjate llevar.

La música ahogó el gemido que soltó Clarke ante aquellas palabras. Lexa no podía tocarla como la estaba tocando y decirle aquello y esperar que ella se quedase como si nada. Pero agradeció que la castaña estuviese sumida en el baile y no lo apreciase. Era cierto, Lexa no había escuchado aquel sonido, sin embargo, sentía perfectamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sonrió.

—Relájate y disfruta, Clarke —volvió a susurrarle haciéndola cerrar los ojos—, no te preocupes de no saber, yo te llevo.

Lexa cumplió su palabra, y dirigía los movimientos de las dos con maestría. Por supuesto, no eran figuras complicadas que Clarke no pudiera seguir, sino pasos sencillos pero bien orquestados, que la rubia pronto empezó a disfrutar. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, contagiando a Lexa. Parecía que no hubiera nada ni nadie más que ellas en aquel jardín. Clarke se había confiado a Lexa y Lexa la guiaba con gentileza y acierto, sus movimientos fluían con naturalidad.

Sólo perdieron un poco los pasos cuando Lexa volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, de manera que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Clarke se puso un poco nerviosa, Lexa se moría por besarla, pero ambas recuperaron a tiempo la compostura para terminar de bailar la canción. A la castaña le costó liberar a Clarke de su agarre cuando empezó otra canción, pero sabía que era lo adecuado.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me has sorprendido, Lexa —dijo Clarke sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo sé, te lo he notado —afirmó Lexa, haciendo que las mejillas de Clarke enrojecieran—, pero yo tengo que admitir que me has seguido muy bien.

—Gracias… —Clarke se estaba perdiendo en los ojos verdes de Lexa. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella, que siempre lograba llevarla a una especie de mundo paralelo? Sacudió un poco la cabeza para volver en sí— Me he divertido mucho, creo que le diré a Cage que vayamos a clases de baile.

—¿Estábamos tan bien y tenías que mencionar a ése? —No pudo morderse la lengua, no cuando Clarke había estropeado un momento especial entre ellas por culpa de ese tipo.

—¿Qué problema hay?, es mi pareja. —Lexa bufó al escucharla.

—Es el marido de otra mujer, menuda pareja… —masculló, superada por la palabra que Clarke empleó para definir a Cage.

—Cada vez que te pones en ese plan no puedo soportarte.

—Pues tiene fácil solución, márchate.

—¿Por qué no te vas tú, Lexa? —preguntó Clarke—, ni siquiera puedes beber, te aburrirás.

—Gracias por recordármelo, Clarke. —Lexa le dio la espalda y se alejó con pasos rápidos.

Cuando sus amigos se acercaron a Clarke para comentarle el fantástico tango que acababa de bailar con Lexa, ni siquiera les miró, su atención estaba centrada en ella.

—Mierda… —farfulló Clarke mientras echaba a correr tras Lexa.

La alcanzó y le cogió la manga de la camisa. Lexa se giró y la miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar en sus ojos verdes.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso…—La mirada de Clarke mostraba sinceridad y culpa.

—Está bien, pero deberías pensar antes de decir ciertas cosas.

—Vale, pero tú deberías dejar de mencionar a Cage, me sacas de mis casillas, no entiendo tu empeño con él —admitió Clarke cansada. Lexa negaba con la cabeza.

«Mi empeño no es con él… sino contigo.»

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, Clarke, es tu vida —resolvió con aparente indiferencia.

—Exacto, mi vida, y agradecería que dejases de meterte en ella.

—No te prometo nada… las piedras no pueden hacer promesas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y se alejó de ella para adentrarse entre la gente. Clarke abrió más los ojos, ¿acaso la había escuchado la otra mañana cuando la llamó piedra? No dejaba de sorprenderle lo pendiente de todo que parecía estar Lexa.

Durante más de una hora, Lexa y Clarke no se vieron en la fiesta. Y entonces estalló la locura. Varios chicos de una hermandad rival iniciaron una pelea que pronto se extendió a casi todos los presentes, convirtiendo la zona es un campo de batalla caótico. Clarke y sus amigos se replegaron, incluso Luna estaba con ellos, pero Lexa…

—¿Dónde está Lexa?, ¿alguien la ha visto? —preguntó Clarke inquieta.

—Yo sé que estaba por allá —dijo Luna señalando hacia un rincón del jardín.

—Mierda —maldijo Clarke, pues en aquel rincón sólo veía gente pegándose indiscriminadamente.

—A lo mejor ya se fue a casa —sugirió Octavia.

—No creo que se fuera sin decirme nada —señaló Luna con gesto preocupado.

—Quizá nos está buscando —sugirió Raven.

Clarke no podía esperar sin más y se acercó a la zona que Luna había señalado. Allí no la encontró y desesperada por el caos reinante a su alrededor, intentó llamarla al móvil. Después de varios intentos, escuchó su voz, sintiendo alivio inmediato.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡En la maldita fiesta que ahora parece una batalla campal! —chilló para hacerse oír en medio de tanto ruido—, ¡¿dónde estás tú?!

—¡Estoy con los demás, estamos todos juntos! —Clarke también chillaba—, ¡Voy a por ti y nos largamos, esto no me gusta nada!, ¡dime qué ves desde donde estás!

Clarke siguió las indicaciones de Lexa y acabó dando con ella, pero la encontró agachada por el suelo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lexa?, te van a pisar!

—Me han empujado y he perdido una lentilla —dijo dedicándole una mirada rápida—, la necesito para poder ver y conducir mi moto.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa llevaba sangre en el labio.

—¿Te han pegado? —Se agachó a su lado y le cogió el brazo haciendo que la mirase.

—Alguien me ha dado un codazo, sin querer… creo, y cuando me he dado cuenta, la lentilla había desaparecido de mi ojo —relató Lexa.

—Olvida la lentilla, Murphy y Octavia tienen coches, vámonos, es evidente que esto se ha vuelto peligroso —Tiró de Lexa y la hizo levantarse.

Habían empezado a volar vasos y alguna silla, y no quería que Lexa sufriera más daño, así que le cogió la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, la castaña la siguió a paso ligero hasta reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Octavia dejó a Clarke y Lexa en casa de los Woods. Ambas entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Liam ni a Abby. Pero Skaikru sí las oyó, y se acercó a las dos meneando la cola. Clarke le rascó detrás de las orejas y la mandó de vuelta a su cama, el animal obedeció.

Subieron a la primera planta y Lexa se dirigió a su habitación, pero la voz de Clarke detuvo sus pasos. Se volvió para mirarla.

—Espera, ¿no vas a curarte eso? —Clarke señaló su rostro.

—No es nada.

—Ninguna herida es demasiado pequeña, todas pueden infectarse, espérame en tu habitación.

Clarke salió de su baño con un pequeño botiquín e hizo sentarse a Lexa en su cama. Después le tomó la barbilla para hacerla levantar un poco la cara y empezó a pasar un algodón sobre la herida.

—Se te da bien esto de cuidar a la gente —afirmó Lexa con tono amable.

—Gracias.

Tenía a Clarke tan cerca. Su perfume volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales y su cerebro, igual que durante su baile. Sus ojos azules, concentrados en su boca, parecían incitarla. Sus labios rojos… El impulso de abrazar su cintura y besar aquellos labios rojos era tan intenso que sentía que podía marearse en cualquier momento. Para escapar del trance, se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Clarke.

—Sí… sólo estoy un poco cansada —mintió Lexa.

—Bueno, pues esto ya está —anunció con satisfacción.

Lexa abrió los ojos y atrapó la mano de Clarke.

—Gracias, Clarke, por sacarme de allí y por esto. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Clarke se alteró de inmediato con su contacto. Se sintió débil al contemplar sus penetrantes ojos verdes y sus labios apetecibles, las mejillas le ardían. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la cercanía de Lexa? Nunca antes le había pasado eso con nadie. La loca idea de besarla cruzó su mente, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.

—De nada, Lexa. —Su voz sonó especialmente ronca, o así le pareció a Lexa, cuyo estómago se encogió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera.

Liberó la mano de Clarke y la observó hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Clarke.

—Buenas noches.

Ya completamente a solas, se tumbó sobre su cama y apretó la almohada entre sus brazos, como si fuera a convertirse en Clarke. La necesidad de abrazarla y besarla le resultaba casi dolorosa.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Clarke Griffin?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La quinta semana transcurría con bastante cordialidad entre las compañeras de casa por obligación. Liam y Abby se alegraban de ello, ya no había discusiones. El viejo Woods seguía confiando en que la convivencia entre Clarke y Lexa haría cambiar a su nieta, pues ya estaba observando ciertos cambios en ella, como por ejemplo el hecho de haber dejado de salir de fiesta entre semana.

Pero tratándose de Clarke y Lexa, nada podía darse por supuesto. La tarde del viernes, Clarke se estaba arreglando frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, pues aquella noche cenaba con Cage para celebrar su aniversario, se cumplían seis meses desde que habían empezado su relación. Clarke estaba especialmente contenta, y no podía dejar de sonreír a su propio reflejo. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lexa en la puerta.

—Te sienta muy bien ese vestido —dijo, sobresaltándola un poco—, estás preciosa.

—Gracias. —El piropo de Lexa la cogió por sorpresa y la hizo ruborizarse un poco. Le molestaba la facilidad que tenía Lexa para alterarla con sus palabras o incluso sus miradas.

—¿Wallace se dará cuenta de lo bonito que es? —Clarke la miró sin entender—, ¿o te durará tan poco puesto que ni se parará a mirarlo?

—Eso sobraba —espetó con decepción. La Lexa impertinente había regresado.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? —acusó Lexa.

—Esta noche voy a celebrar con Cage nuestros seis meses juntos, y ni siquiera tus impertinencias arruinarán mi ánimo —aseguró Clarke sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

Lexa sintió como si le dieran una patada en la boca del estómago. Clarke iba a celebrar su aniversario con ese cretino. Aquello le trajo amargos recuerdos, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a reaccionar frente a Clarke.

—Pues espero que Wallace esté a la altura, soléis quedar con el tiempo justo, no creo que a ese tío le apetezca charlar o jugar al parchís cuando te vea.

—¿Estás celosa, Heda? —preguntó Clarke, incapaz de encontrar otra explicación a su comportamiento.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices —Lexa no quería discutir con Clarke, pero el dichoso aniversario la había cogido con la guardia baja—. Vete, no hagas esperar a tu galán —añadió resignada.

—¿No son celos entonces? —insistió Clarke, volviéndose hacia ella.

Estaba realmente hermosa. Lexa tardó unos instantes en volver a hablar, embobada con su imagen. Cuando lo hizo, trató de reconducir la conversación, como le había aconsejado Anya.

—Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me revienta que haya gente aprovechada y manipuladora como Wallace y gente idiota que…

—Gracias por llamarme idiota —dijo Clarke torciendo los labios.

«Bien, Lexa, bien, así seguro que te escucha encantada.»

Lexa bufó, irritada consigo misma. Estaba intentando hablar con Clarke como una amiga, para hacerle ver su error de salir con un hombre casado, y en lugar de hacerlo de buenos modos, la acababa de insultar. Definitivamente, las palabras no eran su fuerte.

—Lo siento, no quería insultarte, pero, joder, lleva meses con los papales del divorcio, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que te está utilizando?

—A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles, se pueden complicar y alargar, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creer que está enamorado de mí?, ¿tan absurdo lo ves? —exclamó dolida.

—Clarke, no…

—Me voy, no quiero perder un minuto más contigo.

Clarke cogió su bolso de encima de la cama y pasó junto a Lexa como una exhalación. No le dedicó una mirada ni una palabra más. Lexa suspiró abatida cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa.

* * *

Anya y Lincoln le propusieron verse y salir a tomar algo, pero Lexa rechazó el plan. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para ver a sus amigos, prefería estar sola en aquellos momentos, así que cogió un paquete de cervezas y salió al jardín, donde, sentada en el césped, empezó a beber.

Cuando las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar entre ellas, una estúpida cena de aniversario lo echaba todo a perder. ¿Es que nunca sería capaz de hacerse amiga de Clarke? Cierto que no era lo que realmente deseaba, pero a falta de eso, buena era una amistad, ¿no? Echó un nuevo trago a la botella número dos.

No, no era buena, no hasta que pudiera verla sólo como amiga, no hasta que no dejase de sentir aquellos malditos celos de Wallace porque él podía besar y tocar a Clarke como ella se moría por hacer. Pero jamás lo admitiría ante Clarke, por mucho que ella se lo preguntase cien veces.

Sin embargo, aquella noche su mente bullía en pensamientos, y no todos eran de celos por Clarke. Amargos recuerdos de Costia, la única chica con la que Lexa había tenido una relación seria en el pasado, surcaban su mente sin piedad. Lexa seguía bebiendo, queriendo espantarlos, pero lograba el efecto contrario.

— _Sabía que me acabarías llamando, Costia —admitía una ilusionada Lexa—. Te he echado tanto de menos, preciosa._

— _Lexa, escucha… —replicó Costia._

— _Sabía que lo nuestro no podía terminar así, sólo por la distancia —continuaba Lexa—, sé que es duro estar separadas, pero podemos llevarlo, cariño… estos últimos cuatro meses sin comunicarnos, desde que nos dimos un tiempo, me han ayudado a pensar y darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero._

— _Lexa, por favor… —rogó Costia. Pero Lexa no parecía escucharla._

— _Tenemos que volver a intentarlo, seguro que antes o después tu padre volverá a trabajar aquí y volveremos a estar juntas, pero hasta entonces, aguantaremos, yo estoy…_

— _¡Basta, Lexa! —exclamó Costia. Por fin, Lexa detuvo su discurso._

— _¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó desconcertada._

— _Lo nuestro terminó hace cuatro meses, Lexa —afirmó Costia—. Estoy saliendo con una chica de aquí._

— _Pero… mañana es nuestro aniversario… —balbuceaba Lexa— Yo, te había preparado... para cuando volvieras… porque sabía que tú… no, no puedes decirme esto la víspera de nuestro aniversario…_

— _Lexa… lo siento… claro que iba a volver a tu vida —admitió—, pero como amigas, para compartir contigo lo que me pasa, como el hecho de haber conocido a Megan. No sabía que tú seguías sintiendo esto por mí, lo siento mucho —Sólo había silencio del otro lado de la línea—, ¿Lexa?_

—Malditos aniversarios, malditos celos… malditas ellas… —farfulló Lexa con la voz algo pastosa. El alcohol se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. ¿Dónde había quedado su promesa a Clarke de no beber más?, seguramente, en el mismo sitio que su corazón aquella noche, en la basura.

* * *

Pasadas las dos de la mañana, un taxi paró en la puerta de los Woods, y Clarke salió de él. Lexa la seguía con la mirada, refugiada entre las sombras reinantes en el jardín.

«Claro, Wallace no tiene cojones para traerla hasta casa, no sea que alguien le vea con ella —pensó con asco.»

Cuando Clarke cerró la puerta, Lexa se incorporó y entró también en la casa, pero con la torpeza propia de los borrachos, tropezando con todo a su paso. La rubia se volvió hacia ella asustada, pero el susto pronto dio paso a la indignación al ver a Lexa en aquel estado.

—¿Qué tal tu maravilloso aniversario con ése? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Clarke ignoró su pregunta.

—¿De verdad quieres que tu abuelo no sepa de tus andanzas como Alex? —acusó—, pues llegar a casa en ese estado no es la mejor manera.

—No me he ido de casa… estaba en el jardín —replicó desafiante. Pero eso no amedrentó a Clarke.

—¿Bebes incluso en casa?, joder Lexa, ¿en qué coño estás pensando?, ¿es que tampoco te importa tu salud?

—Déjame en paz, Griffin —farfulló Lexa con torpeza. Clarke odió que la llamase por su apellido, como queriendo remarcar la distancia entre ellas.

—Me prometiste que no beberías más, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —La decepción de Clarke era genuina, pero Lexa sólo sentía rabia y dolor y no veía nada más que sus propios sentimientos.

—¡He dicho que me dejes en paz! —chilló, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó Liam Woods, que había salido de su habitación al escuchar los gritos de su nieta. Su rostro se ensombreció al verla medio ebria.

—No pasa nada, abuelo —mintió—. Me voy a la cama.

Lexa trató de dirigirse hacia la escalera, pero Liam la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo.

—De eso nada, tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

Tiró de ella y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando a Clarke sin saber qué hacer.

Liam no se anduvo por las ramas, y le expresó claramente a su nieta que conocía toda la verdad y que se le partía el alma viendo cómo echaba por la borda su vida de esa manera.

—Así que ya sabes que soy lesbiana, estupendo —Apretó los puños con fuerza—, maldita Griffin, te voy a matar —farfulló entre dientes.

—Clarke no me ha dicho nada, Lexa, lo sé desde hace años —Su nieta lo miró sorprendida—, te vi besar a tu amiga en los labios por casualidad, y admito que al enterarme me costó un poco asimilarlo, pero después, observándote con ella, te veía tan feliz, que hace mucho que lo acepté como una cosa más de ti, no es ningún problema para mí, aunque me habría gustado que me lo contases tú misma… —El labio inferior de Lexa tembló.

—Abuelo… —Sintió el impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarlo, pero sus pies no se movieron, hacía tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de realizar gestos como ése.

—Pero lo que sucede con tus estudios sí me preocupa. ¿Cómo vas a ganarte la vida cuando yo ya no esté?

—Puedo trabajar en tu ferretería, Anya también puede conseguirme algo en el pub.

—Todos los trabajos son respetables, pero, ¿qué hay de tus sueños, cariño? —preguntó Liam—, tú querías ser ingeniera, como tus padres.

Clarke estaba escuchando la conversación, no sólo porque hablaban en voz alta, sino porque se había quedado detrás de la puerta, sabía que estaba mal pero la curiosidad le había podido.

—Ya tuve dos sueños y ambos me los robaron —afirmó Lexa a la defensiva—. No volveré a ser tan idiota.

—Lexa… me da mucha tristeza oírte hablar así.

—¿Por qué, abuelo? —exclamó su nieta—, es la verdad. Cuando era niña, soñaba que mis padres estarían a mi lado mientras estudiase ingeniería, que guiarían mis pasos cuando empezase a trabajar con ellos, pero murieron —Lexa apretaba los puños para contener las lágrimas.

La mirada de Clarke se humedeció, conocía la historia, pero escucharla hablar así, la afectó más de lo que esperaba.

—Después soñé que estaría siempre con Costia, era mi mejor amiga, y también era mi novia, y soñaba que juntas montaríamos una empresa de tecnología y viviríamos en una casa con jardín, un perro y un gato, pero me dejó.

—Cariño, sé que has sufrido mucho, y cuando parecías volver a ser feliz, su abandono te hizo cambiar de nuevo… —relataba Liam—, pero puedes volver a ser la de antes, sólo tienes que intentarlo.

—¿Ser la de antes? —preguntó con cierto desdén—, ¿la niña tonta que creía en los cuentos con final feliz?, no abuelo, esa niña nunca volverá, estoy mejor sin ella.

—Lexa, eso no es cierto, no puedes decirme que ahora eres feliz —manifestó.

—Claro que no soy feliz, pero aprendí hace tiempo que no todo el mundo puede ser feliz, lo he asumido.

Clarke suspiró, dominada por una profunda pena. Nunca habría esperado escuchar a Lexa Woods tan derrotada. ¿Cuántas cosas más iba a descubrir tras aquella puerta?

—Lexa, por favor… —Liam no sabía qué le hacía más daño, si escucharle aquellas palabras, o la frialdad y rendición con que las pronunciaba.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Tienes que volver a estudiar, asistir a clase, Titus me dijo que…

—¿Has hablado con el profesor Titus? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Lexa, cuando empezaste a suspender hace dos años me preocupé, y como no me convencía eso de que los exámenes eran demasiado complicados, fue a ver a tu profesor.

—¿No confiaste en mí?

—Y al parecer hice bien, Lexa, me mentiste —Liam encaró a Lexa—, Titus me contó que no ibas a clase ni presentabas los trabajos.

—Estupendo, ahora me siento gilipollas, tantas veces diciendo que me iba a estudiar a casa de Luna y tú sabías que no era verdad.

—Olvida todo eso ahora, lo importante es que retomes tu carrera y no tires por la borda tu brillante futuro.

—No hagas eso, abuelo, no lo hagas… —Los ojos de Lexa brillaban.

—Eres inteligente y trabajadora cuando te pones a ello, podrías hacer grandes cosas —Liam no se rendía. Pero Lexa había tenido suficiente.

—¡Basta!, ¡estoy cansada de llevarme decepciones!, ¡harta de pasarlo mal!, ¡¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?! —Lexa había subido el tono— ¡cada vez que me he sentido realmente feliz en mi vida, todo se ha ido a la mierda, no lo soportaría otra vez!

Liam pensó que tal vez Lexa había llegado al límite y explotaría sacando de dentro todo el dolor que se había negado a liberar, pero se equivocó. Su nieta contuvo las lágrimas y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a abandonar la biblioteca con rapidez.

Clarke no conocía la segunda historia, nunca había oído hablar de ninguna Costia. Pero estaba claro que le había dejado una profunda huella a Lexa, y no en el buen sentido. De pronto, la idea que Clarke se había formado de ella había cambiado. Lexa tenía motivos para ser como era, no cabía duda de que arrastraba mucho dolor del pasado, pero eso tampoco le daba derecho a molestarla o tratarla mal. Cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta, se apresuró en subir las escaleras y correr hasta su habitación. Pero Lexa caminaba tan rápido que la descubrió. Ése fue su error, pues la castaña acababa de encontrar el objetivo perfecto para apaciguar toda su furia.

—¿Has escuchado nuestra conversación? —preguntó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Clarke boqueó, incapaz de contestar— Estupendo, porque ahora que mi abuelo y yo hemos aclarado muchas cosas, ya no tienes nada con lo que taparme la boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Clarke, presa del pánico.

—Que a lo mejor va siendo hora de que tu madre sepa también la verdad.

—Eso no es justo, no tuve nada que ver en lo de tu abuelo, él lo supo por sí mismo.

—Cuando pensabas que él no lo sabía, no dudaste en usar la información para obligarme a hacerte favores —acusó. Clarke no pudo replicarle nada, era cierto, aunque se había arrepentido de ello—, no creas que he olvidado lo bajo que fue tu comportamiento.

Lexa empujó a Clarke dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. La rubia frunció el ceño, desconcertada, ¿qué pretendía Lexa?

—Me equivoqué, y ya me disculpé por eso.

—A veces, una disculpa no sirve para nada.

¿Es que Lexa no fue sincera cuando le aseguró que todo estaba aclarado y que estaban en paz?, ¿qué demonios era todo aquello?

—Te crees que todo se arregla con palabras, Clarke señorita perfecta Griffin —afirmó—, ¿vas a disculparte también por escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Lo siento, no debí quedarme tras la puerta, pero yo… —Clarke trató de explicarse.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona— Déjate de mentiras, y admite que te morías de ganas de escuchar mis trapos sucios.

—No sabes lo que dices, estás medio borracha. —Clarke se resistía a creer que aquella Lexa fría e implacable fuese la misma que minutos antes hablaba con voz rota a su abuelo.

—Todavía sé bien lo que digo… y lo que quiero —aseguró clavándole la mirada. Sus ojos verdes parecían casi negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —De pronto, Clarke se sintió inquieta y nerviosa en compañía de Lexa, recordando que estaban solas en una habitación cerrada.

—Realmente estás preciosa… —Lexa levantó la mano y rozó la mejilla de Clarke—. No creo que Wallace haya sabido ver cuánto.

—Lexa… —Clarke sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero retrocedió, rompiendo el contacto con su mano. Aquello no estaba bien y no tenía pinta de mejorar por cómo Lexa la seguía mirando.

—Bésame como besas a Wallace —ordenó de repente.

Sus verdaderos anhelos se habían apoderado de ella, y su mente, confundida con el alcohol y toda la carga emocional que le había supuesto hablar con Liam, no podía distinguir que aquello estaba pasando de verdad, no sólo en su pensamiento, y que podía tener consecuencias.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿O prefieres que le dé los buenos días a tu madre con la feliz noticia de tu noviazgo con un hombre casado? —amenazó— Vamos, no es tan difícil, ya lo hiciste la otra noche en "Mount Weather".

Lexa cogió a Clarke de los brazos para moverla hasta la pared. Clarke trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero Lexa era más fuerte.

—Suéltame, Lexa —exigió. Pero ni sus palabras ni su gesto de enfado disuadieron a Lexa, que la encontraba irresistible incluso enfadada.

—Creo que voy a tener que ayudarte a recordar.

Dicho esto, llevó sus muñecas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola como la noche en que se conocieron. Y entonces la besó, sin delicadeza, sin concesiones, tomando de sus labios y del interior de su boca todo cuanto se le antojó. Clarke se resistió e intentó morderle la lengua. Lexa la soltó a tiempo de evitar el mordisco, pero no el fuerte bofetón que le propinó acto seguido, mientras respiraba con agitación y la miraba con ojos húmedos. Lexa se llevó la mano a la mejilla maltrecha, consciente al fin de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sal de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí —pronunció Clarke con dureza.

Lexa no replicó nada, paralizada por la expresión en el rostro de Clarke, abandonó la habitación y se metió en la suya.

Clarke se acostó en la cama sintiéndose como una completa idiota. Había llegado a sentir empatía y hasta cariño por Lexa. Incluso la había ayudado con su enfermedad, y ella la había besado por la fuerza después de amenazarla. Ignoraba cómo había sido Lexa en el pasado, antes de que aquella tal Costia le rompiera el corazón, pero ahora se había convertido en una chica amargada, impredecible y peligrosa. No quería pasar un solo día más en aquella casa, la mañana siguiente hablaría con su madre para marcharse.

Lexa tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo que había hecho. Besó a Clarke como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad, simplemente porque la deseaba y le gustaba, sin importarle lo que Clarke pudiera pensar o sentir. Y lo había hecho con la absurda esperanza de calmar todos los malos sentimientos que albergaba aquella noche: los celos por culpa de Cage Wallace, la frustración de saber que no era bueno para ella y no poder abrirle los ojos, la tristeza de su abuelo, el sufrimiento de los dos últimos años por culpa de Costia…

Sentía tanta rabia por todo, pero especialmente contra sí misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?, había dejado de lado incluso sus estudios, que tanto le gustaban en realidad. Y esta rabia la había dominado, haciendo daño a Clarke, que no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿En qué se había convertido?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Clarke no esperó, y habló con su madre en el desayuno del sábado. Tenía que dejar aquella casa cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué no puedes seguir viviendo aquí? —preguntó Abby desconcertada.

—Es por Lexa… nos llevamos muy mal y está afectando a mis estudios.

—Cariño, siento mucho oír eso —dijo Abby—, creía que ya os llevabais mejor.

—Pues no es así, de hecho, no nos soportamos.

—Lo siento mucho, Clarke, pero no tenemos más opciones, ya sabes lo difícil que está todo, intenta ignorarla —sugirió—, ten paciencia, cariño, ya queda menos para poder volver a nuestro apartamento.

—No sé si podré aguantar hasta entonces —afirmó Clarke con disgusto.

Lexa iba a entrar en la cocina justo cuando las había escuchado hablar sobre ella, y ahora que sabía que Clarke quería marcharse de su casa, se sintió todavía peor que por la noche. Necesitaba hablar con Anya y la llamó por teléfono.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —chilló Anya al otro lado de la línea—, ¡¿en qué narices estaba pensando, Lexa?!

—Perdí el control, Anya, sentía tanta rabia por todo, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo… —se excusaba Lexa.

—Si yo fuera Clarke, te odiaría.

—Así no ayudas mucho, querida amiga —ironizó Lexa.

—Si encuentra alguna manera, se irá de tu casa, eso está claro.

—No quiero que se vaya, Anya, incluso aunque no pueda estar con ella, es una chica estupenda, yo…

—Tienes que disculparte con ella cuanto antes —afirmó Anya con rotundidad—, no sé si te perdonará, pero tienes que intentarlo.

—Tienes razón, tengo que pedirle perdón.

Lexa colgó el teléfono con la firme decisión de hablar con Clarke, pero cuando la buscó por la casa no la encontró. Abby le dijo que se había ido a casa de Raven para todo el fin de semana. No podía esperar al lunes, así que la llamó con el móvil, pero Clarke no le cogió ninguna de las seis llamadas. Después le escribió algunos mensajes de whatsapp, y la rubia también los ignoró. Lexa empezó a desesperarse. ¿Es que Clarke no le daría ni la oportunidad de hablar con ella?

* * *

Cuando llegó el lunes, Lexa intentó abordar a Clarke en el pasillo, ya por la tarde después de clase.

—Clarke, necesito…

—Te dije que no te acercases a mí —replicó de inmediato, alejándose de ella un par de pasos—, hazte a la idea de que no existo.

—Clarke, por favor, sólo necesito que…

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar —dijo Clarke.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta estudiar en la biblioteca —declaró Lexa con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gusta menos tener que verte la cara en esta casa —masculló con evidente molestia.

Lexa no fue capaz de contestarle nada. Cada desplante de Clarke era como una puñalada. Sus palabras le dolían de verdad, porque no eran bromas como cuando se conocieron, ahora estaban motivadas por el desprecio y el odio. A fuerza de dolor, Lexa acababa de aprender que no soportaba el desprecio de Clarke Griffin.

Tras quedar un rato con Lincoln y Anya, Lexa recuperó un poco el ánimo y las fuerzas para volver a intentar acercarse a Clarke. La rubia apareció en casa después de la hora de cenar, y subió directamente a su habitación. Lexa la esperaba en su puerta.

—¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? —preguntó Clarke sin mirarla siquiera. Lexa le permitió acceder a la puerta pero no pensaba irse.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuches —aseguró Lexa.

—Tú misma —replicó Clarke mientras cruzaba su puerta y desaparecía.

Cuando Clarke salió de su habitación a mitad de noche para ir al baño, no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Lexa estaba sentada y dormida junto a su puerta. Durante unos instantes, Clarke sintió compasión por Lexa, que parecía encogida de frío, y a punto estuvo de sacarle una manta para taparla y que no cogiera un resfriado, pero los recuerdos de aquel beso abusivo le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

«Te lo mereces —pensó con malicia.»

El martes por la mañana, Clarke se encontró a Lexa en la misma posición. ¿Había sido tan loca de pasar allí toda la noche? No se lo podía creer. Su madre salió al pasillo también y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Lexa en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace Lexa ahí? —preguntó a su hija.

—Y yo qué sé —mintió la rubia.

La protagonista del momento comenzó a despertarse, quejándose de dolor de cuello.

—¿Has dormido aquí? —insistió Abby, sin entender nada.

—No, no… —aseguró Lexa poniéndose en pie y sin dejar de masajearse el cuello— Salí al baño hace un rato, pero tenía tanto sueño que me recosté en la pared y debí caer rendida —explicó riendo. Clarke la miraba estrechando los ojos, sabía que ésa no era la verdad, pero agradecía que lo dejase entre ellas y no metiera a su madre.

Ante la imposibilidad de hablar con Clarke en casa, Lexa pensó que en la universidad tendría más suerte. No sería capaz de montarle una escena en público, no le quedaría más remedio que escucharla. Así que la esperó en la entrada del edificio donde sabía que tenía la última clase del martes.

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Clarke.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Raven. Clarke señaló hacia donde estaba Lexa.

—Ha venido a buscarme aquí, ¿es que no se va a cansar nunca? —protestó Clarke.

—No te preocupes, nos ocupamos nosotras —aseguró Octavia.

—Gracias.

Cuando salieron las tres del edificio, Lexa hizo el amago de caminar hacia ellas, pero Raven y Octavia se le adelantaron, bloqueándole el camino, impidiendo que alcanzase a Clarke.

—Deja en paz a Clarke, y ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima, ¿está claro? —amenazó Octavia con cara de pocos amigos.

—Esto no tiene que ver con vosotras, dejadme hablar con ella.

—Resulta que Clarke es nuestra mejor amiga, así que sí, tiene que ver con nosotras —aseguró Raven, extendiendo los brazos para disuadir a Lexa de avanzar.

La castaña tampoco quería montar una escena, así que decidió retirarse por el momento, pero dejando claras sus intenciones.

—¡No pienso rendirme, no parará hasta que me escuches, Clarke Griffin! —exclamó alzando la voz para que la oyese.

Después dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su moto, se puso el casco y se marchó de allí.

—Desde luego es persistente —dijo Raven.

—No sé, Clarke, igual deberías escucharla —dijo Octavia—, Lincoln me ha dicho que Lexa está pasándolo mal desde que le niegas la palabra.

—Mira, ya somos dos, yo lo pasé mal cuando se aprovechó de mí.

—Lo hizo muy mal, lo sabemos, pero está claro que se ha dado cuenta, ¿no te parece?, y que quiere hacer algo al respecto —insistió Octavia.

—No seas tan dura, Clarke —añadió Raven—, ¡si hasta durmió en tu puerta!

—¿Para esto os cuento las cosas?, ¿no estabais de mi parte? —exclamó Clarke indignada.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Lexa y no lo digo por ella, tonta, sino por ti —matizó Octavia—, desde lo que pasó el viernes tú tampoco estás bien.

Clarke no dijo nada, y siguió contemplando el camino que Lexa había tomado con su moto para marcharse del campus.

* * *

Lexa iba a cumplir su palabra. Por eso, aprovechando que Liam había salido y que Abby tenía turno en el hospital, volvería a intentar hablar con Clarke en cuanto ésta volviera a casa de su clase de dibujo y su cita posterior con Cage Wallace. Lexa torció la boca al pensar en aquel hombre, pero después respiró hondo un par de veces y se calmó. Tenía que esforzarse si quería el perdón de Clarke.

Pero cuando Clarke llegó a casa, pasadas las diez de la noche, ni siquiera hizo caso a su perra Skaikru, que corrió hacia ella para saludarla. A Lexa no le dio tiempo a nada. Clarke subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. La castaña se sintió herida, ¿tanto asco le había cogido que no soportaba ni verla unos segundos? Skaikru se acercó a Lexa, y la miró inclinando su cabecita.

—Incluso tú te das cuenta de que nos pasa algo, ¿verdad? —Lexa le hablaba mientras acariciaba sus orejas— Pero lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo.

Lexa besó su cabeza peluda y subió las escaleras dispuesta a todo. No permitiría que aquella situación durase un solo día más.

—Clarke, por favor, ábreme, necesito hablar contigo… —dijo titubeante, temiendo la reacción de la rubia. Y entonces pudo escucharla llorar— Clarke, ¿estás bien?

Lexa sólo escuchaba los sollozos de Clarke, que parecía haber ignorado su pregunta.

—¿Va todo bien? —insistió Lexa golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Esta vez, Clarke contestó.

—Déjame en paz, Lexa, lo último que necesito ahora es que vengas tú a molestarme.

—Clarke, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo…

—¡Exacto, así que déjame en paz de una vez! —exigió Clarke.

—Necesito que me escuches, por favor… —Lexa se sentía un poco tonta hablándole a través de la puerta, pero al menos le estaba contestando— No podemos seguir así… yo no puedo —confesó bajando la voz.

Clarke recordó las palabras de Octavia y Raven y cómo había encontrado a Lexa dormida en su puerta. Seguía muy enfadada con ella, pero ya no fue capaz de negarle la oportunidad de hablar.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —balbuceó—, y después márchate de mi puerta —añadió para disuadirla de volver a dormir allí, porque la veía capaz.

Lexa estaba cansada de intentar hablar cara a cara sin ningún resultado, así que se conformó y pensó que, aunque fuese con una puerta en medio, Clarke escucharía lo que tenía que decirle.

—Siento… siento mucho haberte besado por la fuerza la otra noche, Clarke —admitió Lexa con los ojos cerrados—, no tenía ningún derecho, me comporté como una impresentable, —Clarke escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra, aunque sus sollozos continuaban—, estaba enrabiada por muchas cosas y lo pagué contigo, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Lexa se detuvo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia, y ante su silencio, continuó hablando.

—Clarke, no quiero discutir más contigo —aseguró—, me… me duele que me mires con ese desprecio —dijo apoyando la mano sobre la madera de la puerta—. Me gustaría que intentáramos ser amigas, o por lo menos convivir en armonía —Sonrió con resignación—, te prometo que no volverá a molestarte por tu relación con Wallace, lo respetaré si es lo que tú quieres para tu vida.

Clarke estaba atónita, no terminaba de creerse todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era mucho más de lo que esperaba por parte de Lexa. Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, el llanto dominó su garganta.

—Clarke, ¿qué te ocurre?, por favor, ábreme la puerta —aseguraba Lexa con el tono de voz más suave, intentando ocultar su cada vez mayor preocupación—, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien —El llanto de Clarke no cesaba—. Por favor, Clarke, ábreme —insistió con algunos golpes en la puerta.

Las disculpas de Lexa y su propia necesidad de consuelo ablandaron a Clarke. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y retrocedió un poco para dejarla entrar en su habitación. Cuando Lexa pudo verle la cara, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Clarke estaba hecha un desastre, despeinada y con sus preciosos ojos azules enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar, cosa que todavía no había dejado de hacer.

—¿Satisfecha? —musitó sin mirarla mientras se sentaba en la cama. Lexa caminó hasta ella.

—¿Estás así por lo que te hice?… lo siento mucho, no… —preguntó con miedo.

—Tranquila, no eres tan importante —Su respuesta le dolió, pero también la alivió. Y de nuevo, el llanto de Clarke aumentó. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse. Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Clarke para captar su atención.

—¿Por qué estás así, Clarke?, ¿qué ha pasado?

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Lexa, todo lo que le había estado diciendo acerca de su relación con un hombre casado le había calado hondo. Incluso tuvo que admitir que Lexa tenía razón, que si Cage la quería, debía finalizar cuanto antes ese divorcio. Clarke no quería seguir siendo la otra, tenía su dignidad y tampoco quería seguir viéndolo sabiendo que su mujer era traicionada con su ayuda. Lexa la había hecho recapacitar y replantearse todo. Por eso, aquella tarde, después de la clase de dibujo, Clarke dedicó su encuentro con Cage en la habitación de un hotel a aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

— _Cage, necesito que hablemos._

— _¿Qué pasa, pequeña?_

— _¿Está tu divorcio realmente en marcha?_

— _Claro que sí, ¿a qué viene eso? —Cage se acercó, la abrazó y empezó a besarle el cuello—, pero no hemos venido a hablar de eso, ¿verdad?, tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer._

— _Para, Cage, yo sí quiero hablar de eso —afirmó Clarke con decisión. Cage se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con molestia._

— _No entiendo por qué cuesta tanto tiempo arreglar los papeles de tu divorcio, ni por qué no le has dicho ya algo a tu mujer._

— _Ya te dije que tenemos unas cuantas propiedades y quiero tener todo bien atado cuando hable con ella, para que no me cree complicaciones y el proceso se alargue todavía más._

 _Clarke lo miró a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que salían juntos, desconfió de sus palabras._

— _¿Estás dudando de mí, pequeña?—Cage trató de cogerla de la cintura, pero Clarke lo rechazó— ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _Clarke no podía dejar que la tocase, no sin saber antes que su amor por ella era sincero, así que insistió preguntando hasta que Cage perdió los papeles, harto de lo decepcionante que había resultado aquel encuentro._

— _¡No, no voy a divorciarme de mi mujer! —exclamó— ¡Estaría loco para hacer tal cosa, perdería casi todo lo que tengo, su familia es rica!_

— _¿Entonces… qué he sido yo para ti…? —preguntó Clarke con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Vamos, no seas inmadura, Clarke —La cogió de la muñeca._

— _¡Suéltame! —La rubia sacudió el brazo para liberarse—, ¡¿Qué he sido yo para ti?!_

— _¡Un buen polvo! —contestó Cage dominado por la sinceridad del momento._

— _Eres un mal nacido…_

— _Espera, Clarke… ¡Clarke!_

 _Clarke se sintió terriblemente traicionada y utilizada y abandonó el hotel llorando. Cage maldijo su suerte al verla marchar, se había quedado sin su buen polvo de después de las clases de dibujo._

—¿Qué ha pasado, Clarke? —volvió a preguntar Lexa.

—Lo de siempre, que soy una idiota.

—Clarke Griffin puede ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no, la otra noche no lo dije en serio, yo… —Clarke la interrumpió.

—Cage me ha dejado —anunció—, después de meses jurándome que me quería, de prometerme que estaba arreglando los papeles del divorcio, me ha dicho que no va a dejarla, joder, sólo quería seguir acostándose conmigo —El rostro de Clarke mostraba rabia y dolor a partes iguales— Por favor, no me digas "te lo dije".

—Qué hijo de puta, si me lo pides, le partiré la cara —prometió la castaña.

—Sé que eres capaz, pero mejor que no —replicó Clarke con la primera sonrisa después de horas llorando.

—Me encanta verte sonreír —confesó Lexa con suavidad—, merece la pena decir tonterías sólo por eso. —Clarke se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

—Te he estado odiando todos estos días, Lexa.

—Lo entiendo, lo que te hice…

—Por eso y porque… en el fondo sabía que tenías razón sobre Cage, pero no quería admitirlo, porque eso significaba admitir que fracasé de nuevo, que me volví a equivocar. ¿Cuál es mi problema?

—No, Clarke, no te pasa nada, es sólo que… te dejaste llevar con la persona equivocada.

—Pero es que siempre elijo mal… siempre acabo con la persona equivocada —gimoteaba Clarke.

—Fuiste valiente, al menos lo intentaste… «Yo llevo dos años escondiéndome del amor —se recordó a sí misma.»

Pero Clarke no se sentía valiente, sino una pobre desgraciada de la que se habían vuelto a reír.

—Yo creía que me quería de verdad —decía entre sollozos que parecían no tener fin—, que había encontrado al hombre de mi vida. —Su llanto aumentó y las lágrimas se apoderaron de nuevo de su rostro.

—No llores, Clarke… por favor, no llores más… —Lexa no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera por un hombre que no la merecía. No soporta verla tan rota.

«Si pudiera hacer que dejases de sufrir por él.»

—Es como si llevase un cartel en la frente que dijera "hazme sufrir" —Las lágrimas reinaban en sus ojos azules—, mi ex novio me engañó con otra, ¿sabes? Es como si sólo atrajera a los imbéciles. ¿Es que no merezco algo mejor?

Lexa quería abrazarla, ¿la incomodaría si lo hacía? En lugar de eso, le habló.

—Quizá todos lo merecemos… y tú más que nadie.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Clarke llorase más, bajando la mirada. Lexa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

—Por favor, no llores más, Clarke —Las lágrimas que asomaron en sus ojos azules, dispuestas a recorrer sus mejillas, fueron detenidas por Lexa, que las secó tiernamente con sus dedos. Pero Clarke todavía lloraba y Lexa no pudo soportarlo más, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por ella y su deseo irrefrenable de acabar con su dolor—. No lo merece, no llores más por él…

Lexa terminó con la distancia entre sus rostros y atrapó el labio inferior de Clarke con los suyos en una tierna caricia que desarmó por completo a la rubia, haciendo que su estómago se encogiese. Fue un beso breve, pero tan reconfortante, que la hizo sentirse especial.

—Mira, he conseguido que dejases de llorar —dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

Trataba de aparentar una calma que, desde luego, no sentía en su interior después de haber probado de nuevo los labios de la chica que la volvía loca en todos los términos posibles. Clarke la miraba atónita, con ojos vidriosos, pero sin llanto.

Lexa se sentó a su lado en la cama. El deseo de abrazarla la visitó de nuevo, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso más, no quería que Clarke pensase que no la respetaba, sobre todo después de haberla besado sin avisar. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con la espalda erguida, sentada en el borde de aquella cama, esperando que la próxima acción de Clarke le revelase si había vuelto a meter la pata con ella o no.

—¿Me abrazas? —sonó la voz ronca de Clarke.

Lexa se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, pero feliz de comprobar que no estaba molesta. La mirada de Clarke le resultó indescifrable, no estaba segura de todo lo que veía en ella, pero sí reconoció su petición de consuelo. Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa por respuesta, abrió sus brazos para acogerla sobre su pecho y los cerró con fuerza después. El cuerpo de Clarke temblaba ligeramente, todavía le quedaban lágrimas que liberar, y Lexa la acompañaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Clarke necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola tras aquella terrible decepción, y Lexa colmó esa necesidad con la calidez de su abrazo y la ternura de su sonrisa.

—Eres una chica fantástica, Clarke —susurró Lexa—, preciosa por fuera y por dentro, no he olvidado lo mucho que me has ayudado con mi enfermedad… ese imbécil te ha hecho un favor, estarás mucho mejor sin él.

Clarke suspiró contra el pecho de Lexa al escuchar sus palabras.

«¿Es ésta la Lexa de antes de la que hablaba Liam? Quiero conocer mejor a esta Lexa.»

Tras varios minutos compartiendo el abrazo, Lexa se removió un poco, y Clarke alzó la cabeza.

—Bueno… es tarde, será mejor que durmamos —dijo—, sobre todo tú, que mañana por la mañana tienes clase, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Clarke sin muchas ganas, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Lexa.

La castaña tuvo que esforzarse para no volver a besarla. Se levantó de la cama y dio algún paso hacia la puerta. Clarke también dejó la cama y caminó tras ella.

—Lexa, espera —Lexa se volvió para mirarla—. Ya lo he hecho.

—¿El qué?

—Ya te he perdonado —Lexa curvó sus labios en una bonita sonrisa—. Gracias por tus disculpas, sé que son sinceras, y por lo mucho que te esforzaste por dármelas. Siento haber sido tan inaccesible, pero es que… me sentí muy mal.

—Lo sé, y creo que yo tardaré más que tú en perdonarme a mí misma —confesó—. Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que te hice.

El rostro de Lexa mostraba tal desazón y arrepentimiento que Clarke no pudo contenerse, y su mano acabó posada sobre su mejilla.

—Lexa… no te castigues, así no adelantamos nada —dijo Clarke con amabilidad— Olvidemos aquella noche, ¿te parece?

—No, no quiero olvidarla —aseguró Lexa mientras cogía la mano de Clarke y la sostenía entre las suyas. La rubia frunció el ceño desconcertada—. Todo lo que pasó esa noche me ha hecho reaccionar, Clarke, darme cuenta de muchas cosas… lo necesitaba, y también necesitaba que me parases los pies como lo hiciste, que me pusieras en mi lugar. Así que soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias a ti.

Clarke no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Incluso por el bofetón, pero tampoco lo cojas como costumbre cada vez que yo meta la pata, mi mejilla no lo resistirá —bromeó, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Clarke.

—Eres increíble —afirmó Clarke—, si supieras la variedad de sentimientos que me has provocado en estos últimos días.

—Espero que ganen los buenos.

—Ganan —aseguró sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verdes de Lexa.

Las dos sonreían y se miraban como si nada más importase en el mundo, hasta que Clarke volvió a la realidad.

―Ahora ya no quedan secretos para chantajearnos ―dijo Clarke—, tu abuelo sabe la verdad y lo mío con Cage se ha terminado.

—Es cierto, y me alegro… lo de antes iba en serio, no quiero volver a discutir contigo, Clarke, nunca más.

—Yo tampoco —admitió la rubia. Lexa volvió a sonreír y liberó la mano de Clarke.

—Ahora trata de dormir, mañana verás todo con otros ojos —dijo Lexa.

—Sí, necesito dormir.

—Lexa…

—¿Sí?

—No soy yo la única persona a la que has herido con tu actitud.

—Lo sé, mi abuelo…

—Liam es un hombre maravilloso, no sólo por su paciencia contigo, sino por lo que está haciendo por mi madre y por mí.

—Gracias otra vez, Clarke, y buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Lexa.

Cuando Lexa cerró la puerta de la habitación de Clarke, se encontró con Skaikru en el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué no estás en tu camita?

El animal ladró suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mi conversación con tu mami? —preguntó mientras la acariciaba—, puedes quedarte tranquila, he cumplido mi promesa.

Lexa bajó las escaleras y Skaikru la siguió.

—Y ahora vamos a esperar a mi abuelo, le debo una disculpa muy grande.

Skaikru ladró de nuevo, agitando su cola. Lexa rio feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Lexa? —sonó la voz de Liam—, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

—Hola abuelo, te estaba esperando —contestó su nieta.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Liam mostró preocupación.

—Sí… que me he dado cuenta de lo idiota que he sido estos dos últimos años —Lexa se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su abuelo—, de lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir con mi comportamiento… —Su voz empezó a temblar, y sus ojos verdes se humedecían, al igual que los de Liam— y espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Ven aquí, mi niña —dijo Liam, y Lexa se echó a sus brazos, llorando como cuando era más pequeña. Él también derramaba lágrimas, pero en silencio. Pensó que nunca volvería a sentir a su nieta tan cerca, pero el milagro había sucedido, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Lexa se echó un poco hacia atrás y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y tú por qué has venido tan tarde esta noche? —preguntó de pronto. Liam puso cara de circunstancias.

—Pues… porque…

—Hay algo que no me has contado, ¿verdad? —dijo Lexa— No soy yo la única con secretos en esta casa… venga, abuelo, puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Verás, cariño…

—Adelante, sea lo que sea —insistió Lexa.

—Tengo novia —dijo de carrerilla.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa.

—Hace unos meses conocí a una mujer en un evento de la ciudad y bueno… nos caímos bien y…

—¿En serio, abuelo?

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó agobiado.

—¡En absoluto! —chilló Lexa— ¡Me encanta que hayas ligado, abuelo! —dijo entre risas.

—¡Un poco de respeto, que igual la convierto en tu abuelastra! —bromeó, y rieron los dos.

Tras un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de Lexa sobre la mujer con la que estaba viéndose, Liam cambió el tema de conversación.

—¿Ves como yo tenía razón?

—¿Sobre qué? —Lexa estaba intrigada.

—Sobre lo bueno que podía ser tener a las Griffin en casa —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Sí… me alegro de tenerlas en casa —replicó Lexa con el rostro de Clarke en su mente.

* * *

Cage todavía no había renunciado a Clarke, y la llamaba varias veces al día. La primera vez, Clarke le cogió el teléfono. Cage se deshizo en disculpas con ella y trató de convencerla para verse y hablar de lo suyo con tranquilidad. Pero Clarke lo rechazó. El resto de ocasiones, ya no se molestó en descolgar sus llamadas. Lexa, que estaba al corriente de todo, se sentía orgullosa de ella.

—Joder, es Cage —dijo con horror al mirar la pantalla de su móvil—. Es el tercer día que me llama, ¿no se va a cansar nunca?

—¿Quieres que le conteste yo?, será un placer —propuso Lexa.

—Gracias, pero lo voy a bloquear, y como me acose, lo denuncio.

—Así se habla —rio Lexa—. ¿Cómo llevas los exámenes?

—Estoy muy centrada en ellos, creo que me irán bastante bien —afirmó Clarke.

—Seguro que sí… Mi curso está perdido… he hecho demasiado el idiota. —Se arrepentía del tiempo malgastado.

—¿Perdido?, aún quedan unas semanas para los exámenes, podrías prepararte algunas asignaturas.

—¿Tú crees?

—He visto el robotito que inventaste, sí, lo creo. Tienes aptitudes, te falla la actitud.

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Lexa.

—¿El qué? —Clarke frunció el ceño.

—Que me estés animando tú a mí, cuando sólo hace unos días que terminaste con…

—¡Ni lo nombres! —bufó Clarke— No voy a dedicarle un segundo más de mi vida.

—Me gusta eso.

«Y me gustas tú —añadió Lexa mentalmente mientras se perdía en su sonrisa.»

Clarke no se conformó con las palabras de Lexa, y la convenció para que fuese a hablar con sus profesores y retomar el curso en la medida de lo posible. Además, le aseguró que la acompañaría para que no fuese sola.

—Pero mi apoyo tiene un precio.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Lexa—, ¿nunca das sin esperar nada a cambio, Griffin?

Clarke sonrió al escuchar su apellido, lo había utilizado con simpatía, y no para marcar distancia como la ocasión anterior.

—Me gusta aprovechar las oportunidades… te acompaño si posas para mí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lexa con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Puedo dibujarte? —insistió Clarke.

—¿A mí?, ¿para qué? —replicó nerviosa.

—Tienes un perfil perfecto… para dibujarlo, quiero decir —añadió Clarke ligeramente ruborizada.

—¿Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Clarke—, además… ya empecé el dibujo, pero necesito a la modelo para terminarlo bien —dijo sonriendo con la lengua entre los dientes. A Lexa le encantaba cuando hacía aquello. Tras unos instantes de despiste, volvió a centrarse.

—¿Cómo que ya lo empezaste?, tienes que enseñármelo —exigió.

—Más tarde, ahora hay que darse prisa, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer en la universidad.

—Pues propongo que vayamos en mi moto, porque si esperas el autobús o el metro, vas lista —sugirió Lexa.

—¿Tu moto?

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te da miedo? —Lexa sonrió de medio lado.

—No… bueno, un poco… —contestó Clarke con carita de pena. A Lexa le pareció adorable.

—Tranquila, no iré muy rápido, tú preocúpate de cogerte bien.

Clarke suspiró. Las motos le daban miedo, sobre todo cuando cogían mucha velocidad o giraban curvas cerradas. Pero la idea de agarrarse al cuerpo de Lexa le resultaba de lo más interesante.

Lexa le explicó cómo ponerse el casco, que para subir y bajar de la moto, no debía hacerlo por la derecha, pues podía quemarse con el tubo de escape, que tratase de adaptarse a los movimientos que ella hiciera con su cuerpo, sobre todo en las curvas, para evitar caídas… Clarke se aturulló un poco y Lexa no pudo contener la risa.

—Venga, sube —le dijo ya sentada y con el casco puesto. Clarke obedeció, aunque con lentitud—, y ahora cógete fuerte a mí —indicó mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta su cintura—, ¿lista?

El corazón de Clarke empezó a latir más deprisa. Respondió con un murmullo, Lexa sonrió y arrancó. Clarke soltó un gemido al sentir la vibración y se aferró al cuerpo de Lexa como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Sí que tienes miedo —se rio, pero en el fondo le encantaba, porque así podía sentirla pegada a ella.

Empezaba a hacer buen tiempo y Clarke apenas llevaba un jersey fino y una chaqueta vaquera abierta, así que, Lexa podía sentir perfectamente sus pechos contra la espalda.

«Céntrate, Lexa… a la universidad… olvídate de que tienes sus… pegados a… —Lexa sacudió la cabeza— ¡Dios!»

No hubo incidentes durante el trayecto hasta el campus, si no llamamos incidentes a las sensaciones que ambas experimentaron en el viaje, especialmente, cada vez que Lexa detenía la moto en un semáforo en rojo y el cuerpo de Clarke se apretaba inevitablemente contra ella un poco más. Suerte que ninguna podía verle la cara a la otra, habría resultado demasiado obvio que aquella situación las alteraba.

Liam estaba de muy buen humor la mañana del viernes. Tras las disculpas de su nieta, y la feliz noticia de que quería retomar el curso, parecía que todo estaba yendo bien. Abby también había notado a Clarke más alegre, y ya no había vuelto a pedirle dejar la casa de los Woods.

—Han limado asperezas, ¿verdad? —dijo Abby antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Eso parece —contestó Liam sonriendo.

* * *

El profesor Titus recibió a Lexa encantado. Se ofreció a ayudarla en lo posible para que pudiera presentarse a varias asignaturas de segundo curso. Titus creía en ella, en sus capacidades, y volver a verla con ganas, como cuando empezó, le llenó de orgullo y felicidad, siempre fue su mejor alumna. Lexa salió del despacho del profesor con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Clarke, dejando el banco en el que había esperado sentada.

—¡Genial, Titus me ha dado algunos consejos y piensa que puedo aprobar al menos cuatro asignaturas! —explicó ilusionada.

«Qué bonitos se ven tus ojos verdes cuando brillan así —pensó Clarke.»

—Dice que si voy a tutorías dos o tres veces por semana no tendré problema… Clarke, ¿me oyes?

—¿Eh? —Salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento— Claro, tutorías, siempre van bien —repitió de manera mecánica, rezando que Lexa no se diera cuenta de su momento tonto.

Cuando salieron al exterior, Lexa respiró hondo, cerró los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo los rayos del sol directamente en su rostro y después se volvió hacia Clarke.

—Me encanta estar aquí otra vez, y es gracias a ti, Clarke.

—¿A mí?, qué va, has sido tú la que has querido volver.

—Porque tú me diste un bofetón bien merecido —bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Clarke sintió calor en las mejillas, pero no pudo recrearse mucho en esa sensación, Lexa cogió su mano y tiró de ella— Ven, quiero enseñarte dónde solía sentarme a comer cuando tenía clases todo el día.

«Definitivamente, me encanta esta Lexa —reflexionó Clarke—, que no desaparezca nunca —rogó.»

—Tienes buen gusto —admitió Clarke.

—Siempre lo tengo —aseguró Lexa clavándole la mirada. Clarke apartó sus ojos de ella.

—Es un sitio tranquilo, y tiene bonitas vistas, me gusta.

—Me alegro, podríamos venir a comer aquí cuando las dos nos quedemos en el campus hasta la tarde —sugirió Lexa.

—Claro —contestó Clarke sonriendo.

—Voy a llamar a Luna par contarle la buena nueva, seguro que se pone muy contenta, la pobre se pasó mucho tiempo intentando convencerme para volver.

—Sí, seguro que se alegra —dijo Clarke con pocas ganas. Con lo bien que estaban, y Lexa tenía que mencionar a su amiga bisexual con problemas de pareja. ¿y por qué le molestaba su amistad? Se sintió muy tonta.

* * *

El viernes todavía dio para más, y Lexa y Clarke quedaron con sus amigos para salir por la noche. Tenían que celebrar que ahora sí se llevaban bien de verdad. Llegaron juntas hasta el aparcamiento de la discoteca "Mount Weather", Anya y Lincoln no salían de su asombro.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Anya.

—Inaudito, Lexa nunca ha llevado a ninguna chica en su moto después de Costia —dijo Lincoln con cara de sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Raven intrigada.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Anya. Raven y Octavia se miraron y sonrieron. A lo mejor había esperanza para aquellas dos.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Clarke— ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

—Pues… a Monty y Harper enrollándose, y a Murphy siendo rechazado por una rusa despampanante, nada importante —bromeó Octavia.

—¿Jasper no te está rondando esta noche? —preguntó Lexa a Anya.

—No, anda bastante distraído con su móvil —explicó su mejor amiga—, para mí que habla con alguna chica.

—Me temo que hoy tendrás que conformarte conmigo —dijo Raven con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tendré más que suficiente —dijo Anya mirándola fijamente—, ¿te apetece tomar algo?

—¡Claro! —Ambas se dirigieron hacia la barra.

—Vamos a buscar una mesa para cuando os canséis de bailar —sugirió Lincoln. Octavia le cogió la mano y Lexa y Clarke los siguieron entre la gente.

La noche transcurría sin contratiempos. Todos estaban a gusto, incluso Murphy, que parecía haber ligado con una chica de color que le hacía ojitos.

—¿Qué embustes le habrá contado para que lo mire así? —preguntó Clarke.

—¿Tan malo es vuestro amigo Murphy? —preguntó Lexa divertida.

—No es malo, sólo un poco imbécil con las chicas —dijo Octavia.

—Un picaflor, no se toma en serio a ninguna —añadió Clarke.

—Por eso me alegra que tu amiga Luna no le hiciera mucho caso la otra noche —Octavia se rio.

—Ahora tiene novio, pero en caso de que corte, le diré que no se fije en Murphy, por si acaso —rio Lexa y los demás con ella. Salvo Clarke, que se sintió inquieta ante aquella posibilidad. ¿Luna cortando con su novio?, una cosa era estar en crisis, otra muy distinta libre como el viento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Octavia.

—Nada, que se me fue el santo al cielo —afirmó Clarke con una sonrisa fingida— ¡Vamos a bailar!

Todos la siguieron, y en la pista, se les unieron Monty y Harper. Murphy seguía en un rincón de la discoteca, encantado con su nueva conquista, y Anya y Raven, continuaban sentadas en la barra, aunque a veces dedicaban miradas a sus amigos.

—Me encanta verlos a todos llevándose bien —decía Raven—, ya empezaba a darlo por imposible. —Anya rio.

—Lo dices por Lexa y Clarke, ¿no? —dijo Anya— Nunca perdí la esperanza.

—A mí me pasa igual, nunca la pierdo —musitó Raven, centrando sus ojos oscuros en Anya.

—¿Sabes que haces muy bien? —Anya apoyó su mano sobre la de Raven, que descansaba sobre su pierna.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Totalmente… —Anya se inclinó un poco sobre Raven, para poder alcanzar su rostro, y fue la morena quien terminó con los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso.

—Todavía te debo un favor, por ayudarme cuando acabaron tan borrachas esas dos locas —susurró Anya en su oído. Raven sonrió.

—Si me llevas a casa en tu moto, daré tu deuda por saldada.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Puede que luego se me ocurra algo más —replicó curvando los labios.

—Me parece justo.

Anya enmarcó el rostro de Raven con las manos y volvieron a besarse.

Clarke salía del baño y caminaba hacia la pista cuando alguien cogió su muñeca para llamar su atención. Al reconocer al chico, se borró toda alegría de su cara.

—Finn…

—Hola Clarke, vaya casualidad —saludó.

—Sí, bueno, es una discoteca de moda, tampoco hay tantas… —Clarke quería volver con sus amigos, pero Finn quería entablar conversación.

—Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, he estado pensando mucho sobre todo lo que nos pasó.

—¿Nos pasó? —exclamó molesta—, tú me engañaste con otra, Finn, yo no hice nada para fastidiar lo nuestro.

—Clarke, por favor…

Había pasado más de un cuarto de hora desde que Clarke se había ido al baño. Lexa empezaba a inquietarse, no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Levantó la vista y miró en todas direcciones, hasta que dio con la rubia, que estaba acompañada por un chico con el que parecía hablar acaloradamente. Estrechó los ojos.

—Ahora vengo —le dijo a Lincoln.

—¿Por qué no, Clarke? —insistía Finn— Te juro que he cambiado.

—Te he dicho que lo olvides, lo nuestro se acabó y segundas partes nunca fueron buenas.

—¿Te está molestando?

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Finn con evidente molestia. Clarke, sin embargo, respondió en el acto.

—Es mi novia.

—¿Qué? —pronunciaron al unísono Lexa y Finn, pero ninguno escuchó al otro por el nivel sonoro de la música del local.

—No sabía que tenías novia.

—Pues ya lo sabes, rehíce mi vida, déjame tranquila —Clarke se abrazó a la cintura de Lexa, que se tensó un poco al sentirla pegada a ella. No estaba preparada para aquel contacto físico inesperado. Pero si Clarke la necesitaba de esa manera, así sería.

—Eso, deja tranquila a mi chica. —Tras sus palabras, Lexa sostuvo la barbilla de Clarke y le dio un beso en los labios. Finn pareció convencerse de que realmente eran pareja.

—Perdona, veo que he llegado tarde… —Se alejó de ellas con pasos torpes.

—Moscón neutralizado —dijo Lexa divertida.

—El beso no era necesario —exclamó Clarke recompuesta.

—Era para darle credibilidad —Lexa le guiñó un ojo—, es lo que lo ha convencido, y lo sabes.

—Anda, volvamos con los demás que deben preguntarse dónde estamos.

Clarke empujó suavemente a Lexa para moverla en la dirección correcta. Pero Lexa no echó a andar sin más, se aseguró de coger la mano de Clarke para no perderla entre la gente, así como hizo la rubia en la fiesta del campus. Clarke sonreía como una boba, le había gustado lo rápido que le había seguido el juego para espantar a Finn, y su beso, y que cogiera su mano…

* * *

—Parece que al final Raven lo consiguió —Clarke se alegraba por su amiga.

—Son tal para cual, espero que les vaya muy bien —afirmó Lexa mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

—Y ahora se terminaron las fiestas, tenemos que centrarnos en los exámenes, es nuestro objetivo prioritario —anunció Clarke.

—¿No podemos salir ni para despejarnos un poco?

—Claro que sí, se permite salir a dar un paseo, pero cortito —dijo sonriendo.

—Seguro que Skaikru estará encantada —bromeó Lexa mientras acariciaba al animal.

Subieron a la primera planta, y en el pasillo, Lexa no pudo callarse más.

—¿Quién era el pesado de la discoteca?

—Finn Collins, mi ex novio, salí con él en primero de carrera.

—¿El que te engañó con otra? —Lexa recordaba lo que Clarke la había contado la tarde que la consoló tras terminar con Cage.

Clarke entró en su habitación, dejó el bolso sobre la cama, Lexa también entró.

—Sí… Fue una noche que iba borracho perdido, y se pensó que por eso le perdonaría, pero no sabía con quién se las estaba viendo —dijo orgullosa—, el alcohol no es una excusa, y la infidelidad es algo que no puedo perdonar.

—¿Jamás?

—Jamás.

—Pareces muy segura —declaró Lexa—, yo creo que no estabas enamorada de Finn y te sirvió de excusa para dejarlo.

—Interesante teoría, pero la verdad es que lo quería muchísimo, fue una gran decepción y muy duro dejarlo, pero mi dignidad está por encima —aseguró.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿me enseñas ese dibujo? —preguntó Lexa repentinamente.

Clarke accedió, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrarlo sin terminar.

—No está muy bien… —murmuró con voz ronca. A Lexa le costó no dirigirle una mirada, cómo le gustaba ese tono de voz— Es complicado dibujar de memoria.

—Me encanta… —musitó Lexa.

Realmente, Clarke tenía talento para dibujar. Clarke tenía muchas cualidades y acababa de descubrir una más. Nunca antes le había prestado atención a sus dibujos, pero eso era algo que iba a cambiar a partir de aquel momento.

—¿En serio te gusta? —preguntó Clarke acercándose hasta asomarse casi por encima de su hombro.

—Sí… —Lexa se giró, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, Clarke se perdió en la mirada verde de Lexa— Finn Collins fue un idiota.

Clarke se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Lexa perdió el miedo a hablar.

—Te mentí…

—¿Qué? —replicó con esfuerzo, todavía perdida en su mirada esmeralda.

—Sí estaba celosa de Wallace… —La mano de Lexa se posó en la mejilla de Clarke— Lo siento.

Entonces, Clarke sintió los labios de Lexa sobre los suyos, rozándolos con cuidado. Y no pudo resistirse, se entregó al beso. Caricias, roces, labios, lenguas, suaves presiones… Y no tardaron en sentir la excitación en todo su cuerpo. Lexa abrazó a Clarke de la cintura, para apretarla contra ella. Clarke recorrió la espalda de Lexa con sus manos, y terminó rodeando su cuello, buscando la misma cercanía. Cuando Lexa escuchó un gemido ronco de Clarke, colocó una de sus piernas entre las suyas, y pensó que se le cortaría la respiración al sentir el calor de la rubia en su muslo.

Pero fue más de lo que Clarke podía hacer aquella noche. Se removió entre los brazos de Lexa, ésta aflojó su agarre y se miraron.

—Lexa… —Clarke puso las manos sobre su pecho y la empujó ligeramente.

—Me gustas, Clarke, aunque creo que eso lo sabes desde hace tiempo —Su voz era suave.

—Lexa, yo… —Le costaba contestar, tenerla tan cerca la aturdía.

—¿Es que no te gusto? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No beso de esa forma a alguien que no me gusta —contestó Clarke ligeramente ruborizada pero sin dejar de mirarla—, eres guapísima.

Dos simples palabras hicieron que Lexa bajase la mirada unos instantes. No solía sonrojarse con facilidad, pero Clarke parecía tener un don para afectarla.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que me dices algo así.

—Y creo que no será la última, te has puesto adorable —exclamó Clarke encantada. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de una Lexa más vulnerable.

—Déjalo ya, idiota —ordenó Lexa, apartándose un poco más de ella para huir de influjo. Clarke se rio—. Además, no hablaba sólo de ese gustar.

—Lo sé, Lexa —Clarke cogió su mano y Lexa volvió a mirarla—. Me gustas, pero tengo muy reciente lo de Cage, necesito dejar esa historia completamente atrás.

—Eso puedo entenderlo.

—No quiero volver a equivocarme, Lexa. Esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien, conocerte de verdad antes de lanzarme, ¿lo entiendes?

—Claro que sí.

—Siento si la noche que nos conocimos te di una imagen equivocada de mí, yo no soy de acostarme enseguida con alguien.

—Ya me di cuenta —admitió Lexa sonriendo—, pero no me molestó en absoluto.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Clarke sorprendida—, si me lo has echado en cara más de una vez.

—Bueno, eso… eso también fueron los celos —confesó con un hilo de voz. No le gustaba admitir sus debilidades—, la verdad es que me gustó que fueras prudente y no te dieras a una total desconocida, aunque esa desconocida fuese yo.

—Entonces, vayamos con calma, nos hemos hecho amigas.

—Tú marcas el ritmo, Clarke —La besó en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Lexa.

Clarke se metió en la cama satisfecha con su decisión. Podría haberse dejado llevar por el calentón, pero quería asegurarse de tener a Cage olvidado, Lexa lo merecía. Quería construir bien su relación desde los cimientos. Y la bonita amistad que ahora disfrutaban era el mejor de los comienzos.

Lexa era especial, y la hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido con nadie. Una atracción magnética imposible de resistir, una profunda conexión… Clarke quería que ambas tuvieran la oportunidad de enamorarse. Se importaban, era más que evidente, y Clarke confiaba en que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo. Anhelaba estar con alguien que, además de volverla loca, la quisiera de verdad, algo que todavía no había vivido. Y si esa persona fuese Lexa, la gentil y tierna Lexa de los últimos días… Se durmió pensando en ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

_¡Feliz Navidad a todxs! Espero que estéis pasando unos estupendos días, aquí os dejo un regalito de mi parte ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Lexa y Clarke se habían vuelto inseparables. Solían ir y volver juntas de la universidad cuando sus horarios coincidían, y también almorzaban y comían juntas. A veces, incluso estudiaban en la misma habitación, y Lexa le proponía cada día a Clarke ir en su moto al campus, aunque la rubia no siempre accedese, seguía teniendo un poco de miedo. Pero cuando lo hacía, se aferraba a la cintura de Lexa, y ésta apoyaba, a ratos, una de sus manos sobre las de Clarke, haciéndola sentir segura y cuidada. Cada vez que estaban juntas no dejaban de sonreír, su amistad se estaba estrechando, así como la confianza y el cariño que compartían, y era algo que empezaba a resultar obvio para las personas de su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan bonito en la nueva dinámica de su relación. El miércoles por la tarde, Lexa recibió una llamada de Luna, y no dudó en ir a verla a su casa. Por la noche, cuando volvió, le dio la buena nueva a Clarke, generando en ella cierta inquietud.

—Luna ha cortado con Derrick —anunció Lexa.

—¿Ah sí? — exclamó Clarke con sorpresa y disgusto.

—Ya llevaban un tiempo mal y Luna no podía seguir con él —explicaba Lexa—, me da pena, hacían buena pareja, pero si no funciona, lo mejor es dejarlo, ¿no crees?

—Claro… —musitó. Sus temores se habían hecho realidad, Luna Hafner, la amiga bisexual de Lexa, estaba libre.

—Quedaré más con ella, la pobre estaba hecha polvo —declaró Lexa.

—Qué bien, seguro que así la animas. —Clarke contestó por cortesía.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que Lexa pasara más tiempo con Luna. Vale, eran amigas de hace años, pero… Luna era una chica atractiva, y bisexual, y estaba libre, y miraba mucho a Lexa, y…

—¿En qué piensas, Clarke? —preguntó Lexa de pronto— Te noto como en otro sitio.

—¿Eh? —La rubia reaccionó—, nada en un examen que me tiene un poco mareada —mintió.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero no creo que sea de una materia que yo conozca, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, no me puedes ayudar —aseguró Clarke.

«Estos celos estúpidos que siento de Luna son problema mío —pensó.»

* * *

El viernes, Clarke almorzó con Octavia y Raven en su cafetería favorita del campus.

—¿Pero Lexa es tu amiga o tu novia?, es que siempre estáis juntas —exclamó Octavia.

—Yo estoy celosa… —gimoteó Raven— Nunca sentiste por mí esa predilección que tienes por Lexa.

—Sois un par de idiotas —exclamó Clarke riendo.

—Monty me dijo que os vio besaros la otra noche en la discoteca —dijo Octavia con voz burlona.

Clarke recordó el beso, no el de la discoteca, sino el que compartió con Lexa horas después en su habitación. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¡Pero si te has puesto roja! —chilló Raven.

—¿Qué dices? —se defendió Clarke.

—¿A que se ha sonrojado? —preguntó Raven a Octavia.

—Y tanto —sentenció la morena—. Lexa apareció para rescatarla de Finn, su salvadora de brillante armadura —se burló.

—Dejad de decir tonterías ya… ¡Ontari! —Clarke llamó a la camarera para terminar con el juego que se traían sus amigas a su costa.

Ontari les sirvió los cafés y se alejó de allí tras dedicarles una bonita sonrisa. Raven la miró unos segundos.

—¿Sabéis?, Ontari me sigue pareciendo una chica guapísima —Clarke ya estaba frunciendo el ceño—, pero no tengo ningún interés en ella… ni en ninguna que no sea Anya —suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿lo vuestro va en serio? —preguntó Clarke, con el gesto más relajado.

—Yo lo tengo muy claro, quiero estar con ella —aseguró Raven—, y Anya está encantada conmigo, no podía ser de otro modo —alardeó.

—¡Ay!, que nuestra Raven se nos está enamorando —exclamó Octavia.

—¡Mira quién habla, si babeas por Lincoln! –replicó Raven.

—Os prendasteis de los moteros la misma noche de conocerles —Rio Clarke.

—¿Y tú qué? —acusaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Yo nada —Clarke torció los labios.

—Porque empezaste con mal pie con Lexa, que si no… ahora mismo estarías suspirando más que Raven —aseguró Octavia.

—¡Oye! —Raven le dio un codazo en el costado.

Las tres se miraron, y tras unos instantes de silencio, empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Creo que le voy a preguntar a Lexa si quiere acompañarme a visitar a los niños del hospital.

—¿En serio, Clarke? —cuestionó Raven.

—¿Qué pasa? —Octavia ya se reía y Raven la miraba con cara lastimosa.

—¡A mí nunca me has invitado a acompañarte! —exclamó.

—Porque siempre me has dicho que eres muy aprensiva y no te gustan los hospitales.

—Vale, es cierto, pero las cosas se ofrecen aun así, para dar la oportunidad de rechazarlas… ¡me siento terriblemente ofendida! —insistió Raven conteniendo la risa.

—Eres una payasa, Raven Reyes —dijo Clarke. Las tres amigas volvieron a reír.

* * *

Aquel viernes, Abby tenía guardia por la noche, así que le prestó el coche a su hija. Fue una suerte, puesto que fue un día lluvioso, especialmente por la tarde, cuando era hora de volver a casa. Clarke le envió un mensaje a Lexa.

"¿Estás aún en el campus?, llueve muchísimo, creo que deberíamos volver juntas a casa."

Lexa le contestó a los pocos minutos.

"Sí, estoy en la biblioteca buscando un libro. No sé si es buena idea ir las dos en la moto con esta lluvia."

La respuesta de Clarke no se hizo esperar.

"Por eso lo digo, mi madre me prestó el coche hoy, avísame cuando termines y te digo donde he aparcado."

Una hora después, Lexa apareció junto al coche de Clarke, calada de arriba abajo.

—¡Lexa, estás empapada! —exclamó Clarke a través de la ventanilla bajada.

—Es que no cogí el paraguas esta mañana.

—¡Si me lo hubieras dicho habría ido a por ti con el mío. Entra dentro! —La apresuró.

—Te voy a poner perdida la tapicería.

—Da igual, entra —insistió Clarke. Lexa la obedeció—. La moto es muy peligrosa con este tiempo.

—¿Y el coche no?

—También, pero menos —añadió con una sonrisa. Lexa también sonrió, ya acomodada en su asiento.

Clarke la miró de soslayo. Sus cabellos castaños estaban empapados, viéndose más oscuros, y goteaban un poco, enmarcando aquel perfil perfecto que tanto le gustaba.

—Gracias, Clarke —dijo Lexa de pronto—. A veces soy un desastre.

«Si todos los desastres son así… —se dijo a sí misma, mirando embobada el perfil de Lexa.»

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, Clarke le comentó sobre la visita a la unidad infantil del Arkadia Memorial hospital. Lexa la vio tan ilusionada que aceptó acompañarla.

Cuando Lexa cruzó la puerta de casa, saludó efusivamente a su abuelo con un beso en la mejilla, acarició la cabecita de Skaikru y tomó las escaleras.

—Voy a estar en mi habitación, que tengo que estudiar para el examen de Mecánica I —informó mientras subía los peldaños de dos en dos.

—¡Quítate esa ropa mojada primero! —exclamó Liam.

—¡Sí, abuelo! —contestó Lexa ya desde la primera planta.

—Hola Liam —saludó Clarke. Intercambió dos besos con el hombre y se dirigió a la cocina. Liam la siguió.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lexa sonreír así —dijo, recordando los tiempos en que su nieta era feliz con Costia.

—¿Así cómo?

—De verdad —añadió el hombre—, y ha sido gracias a ti, Clarke.

—Si yo no he hecho nada.

—Sí lo has hecho, Clarke, y lo sigues haciendo, gracias —Liam le cogió las manos en un gesto de afecto.

—Lexa es una gran chica, pero ha sufrido mucho, sé que eso la cambió —admitió Clarke.

—Y tú la estás trayendo de vuelta.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Por la noche, Clarke accedió a quedar con sus amigas para despedirse antes del enclaustramiento al que la rubia acostumbraba en época de exámenes. Cogió el coche de su madre, ya que no tenía pensado beber. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como una tiene pensado.

—Estás de un secretismo, Clarke, así no es divertido —se quejaba Octavia.

—Y vosotras sois unas pesadas, ¿no os bastó con el almuerzo de hoy?

—Cada vez que no contestes a una pregunta, tendrás que beber un chupito —decretó Raven con seriedad—. Tus pecados han de ser castigados.

Clarke rodó los ojos.

—¿No podemos bailar y reír y ya está? —preguntó la rubia.

—Para una vez que las tres tenemos intereses románticos —explicó Raven—, y vas tú y arruinas la diversión, debes ser castigada.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hay que hacer justicia —sentenció Octavia.

—Esto es increíble… —farfulló Clarke.

A la una de la madrugada, Lexa todavía estudiaba en su habitación cuando sonó su móvil.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó suavemente.

—No, soy Octavia —contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea—, Clarke está conmigo, pero creo que no está en condiciones de conducir ahora mismo, ¿puedes venir a buscarla, por favor?

Lexa cogió un taxi para acudir al lugar que Octavia le dijo. Allí ayudó a Clarke a entrar en el coche de su madre. Tal como su amiga le había dicho antes, no estaba precisamente para conducir.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Raven.

—Tranquilas, no pasa nada, nos vemos el lunes por el campus.

—Sí, hasta el lunes —se despidió Raven agitando la mano.

Lexa encendió el motor y puso rumbo a su casa. Cuando Clarke se removió un poco en su asiento, Lexa la miró.

—No vayas a vomitar aquí, ¿eh? —le dijo— ¿No se habían terminado las fiestas hasta después de exámenes?

—Ha sido culpa… de Raven… ella me lio, siempre me lía —Clarke hipó— joder…

Lexa se rio.

—Te pareces a Alycia… siempre estás pendiente de mí… me cuidas… —relataba Clarke en voz alta, sin ser consciente de que Lexa la estaba escuchando.

—Supongo que Alycia es tu personaje favorito de esa novela tuya.

—Sí que… lo es… —admitió con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que Lexa pudo ver en su reflejo sobre la ventanilla. Sonrió.

Eran casi las dos cuando Lexa y Clarke entraron en casa de los Woods. Lexa le pidió que no hiciera ruido, pero no pudo evitar que despertase a Skaikru. La perra empezó a agitar su cola al verlas, y Lexa tuvo que dedicarle unos minutos de atención para calmarla y que no ladrase. Cuando consiguió que volviera a su camita, volvió a centrarse en Clarke, que se había dejado caer en el sofá.

—Venga, arriba, no vas a dormir aquí —dijo Lexa mientras la cogía de la cintura y se pasaba su brazo por el cuello para ayudarla a caminar. Clarke se reía por lo bajo.

Una vez arriba, Lexa la metió en su habitación y la soltó, rezando para que se sostuviera por sí misma. La rubia la miró y dio un paso torpe para ponerse delante de ella.

—Gracias por traerme… Heda —Clarke se inclinó ante Lexa para hacerle una reverencia— Me arrodillo… ante ti… oh Heda —balbuceó entre risas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lexa desconcertada.

Clarke perdió el equilibrio, dio un traspié y acabó con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos cogidos a las piernas de Lexa, sin poder dejar de reír. Por mucho que Lexa adoraba escuchar su risa, no era la mejor de las situaciones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Lexa, incomodada. En esa postura tenía una visión privilegiada del generoso escote de Clarke.

«¡Dios, si hasta puedo verte el sujetador! —chilló en su interior— No, Lexa, no la mires así, relájate.»

Clarke levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lexa. Sonrió con picardía, sin soltar las piernas de Lexa, que se puso aun más nerviosa cuando Clarke se irguió, quedando su rostro a la altura de las caderas de la castaña.

—Ni lo sueñes, Heda… no estoy tan agradecida —bromeó arrastrando las palabras.

—Levántate, Clarke, deja de hacer el tonto —rogó Lexa.

—Te gustaría, lo sé… pero no lo voy a hacer… —Clarke seguía con su monólogo. Lexa tuvo que agacharse y levantarla cogiéndola de los brazos.

—Necesitas dormir la borrachera.

—No puedo… —replicó lastimosa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque… voy a vomitar…

Lexa le apartó los cabellos rubios de la cara para que no se ensuciase, y esperó a que Clarke hubiese expulsado de su cuerpo todo lo que le pedía salir. Después la ayudó a salir del baño, volver a su habitación y echarse sobre la cama.

«Deberías cambiarte de ropa para dormir —pensó.»

Lexa empezó a subirle la camiseta, alejándose de Clarke todo lo que sus brazos le permitían, pero Clarke se echó sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuello.

—¿Me vas… a poner el pijamita? —susurró en su oído.

Clarke se alejó ligeramente de ella, sin soltar su cuello, de manera que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. La tenía tan cerca de su boca, sería tan fácil besarla. Pero Lexa no podía aprovecharse de un momento así, por más que Clarke la tentase sin darse ni cuenta. En su estado no comprendía lo mucho que la alteraba su cercanía, o la forma en que miraba sus labios y sus ojos de manera intermitente.

—Te lo vas a poner tú solita —logró decir mientras se liberaba de sus brazos—, o duerme con esa ropa, lo que tú prefieras.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? —preguntó Clarke sentada en su cama, haciendo pucheros.

—Qué mal te sienta el alcohol —dijo Lexa exasperada.

—Mira… yo colaboro… —dijo Clarke al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta, quedando en sujetador. Aquello fue más de lo que Lexa podía soportar.

—Paso. —Hizo un aspaviento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Escuchó cómo Clarke emitía un gruñido, se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una última mirada. La rubia ya estaba tumbada sobre la cama e inmóvil, seguramente medio dormida. Lexa cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviada.

«Qué difícil me lo has puesto, Clarke.»

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Clarke amaneció con una fuerte resaca, y no recordaba cómo había vuelto a casa desde el bar, así que Lexa tuvo que decírselo.

—Gracias por traerme a casa, Octavia me ha dicho que te llamó y acudiste enseguida.

—No fue nada, no podías conducir así. —Lexa dejó de untarse la tostada con mermelada, y clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Clarke, incomodándola un poco.

—Cuando bebes demasiado, te vuelves…

—¡Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hice anoche?! —chilló Clarke.

—Tranquila, nada irreparable, no te lo permití —replicó Lexa riendo.

—Dios… qué vergüenza —Clarke se llevó las manos a la cara—. Cuando bebo me pongo muy pesada, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, muy pesada —murmuró sin dejar de sonreír. Clarke la miró con horror.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó—, ¿qué hice, Lexa?

—Mis labios están sellados —bromeó—, lo que pasó, quedó entre la Clarke borracha y yo.

—Buenos días, chicas —saludó Abby, que había regresado de su guardia en el hospital—, ¿mañana irás a visitar la unidad infantil?

Abby puso a calentar un poco de leche. Lo hacía siempre que volvía a casa después de una guardia, le ayudaba a coger mejor el sueño.

—Sí, mamá —contestó Clarke—, y Lexa me va a acompañar.

—¡Vaya!, ¿también te gustan los niños?

—¿Eh?, bueno… —Lexa no sabía qué responder, nunca se había planteado algo así, no se relacionaba con niños pequeños.

—Esos niños son increíbles, ya lo verás —aseguró Abby—, por cierto, Clarke, haces muy mala cara, ¿pasaste mala noche?

Lexa contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo. Clarke le dedicó una mirada de odio y después se dirigió a su madre.

—Es que… la cena no me sentó muy bien.

—Debió ser por los nervios, siempre te afecta la proximidad de los exámenes —Abby miró a Lexa—, a ver si puedes ayudarla a relajarse un poco, Lexa. Yo me voy a acostar, no hagáis mucho ruido.

Cuando Abby dejó la cocina, Lexa se volvió hacia Clarke.

—Ya ves, tu madre me pide que te ayude a relajarte, ¿se te ocurre alguna manera? —preguntó con segundas intenciones. Clarke se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué insinúas? —exclamó— ¿Lo dices por algo que pasó anoche?

—No diré nada más. —Lexa se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, dándole la espalda.

—Lexa, ¡Lexa, no puedes hacerme esto! —Clarke echó a correr detrás de ella.

—Más bajito, Clarke, o molestaremos a tu madre —replicó Lexa sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres lo peor —se quejó Clarke entre dientes con una expresión tan graciosa que Lexa tuvo que reírse.

«No protestes, Clarke Griffin —pensó Lexa—, anoche me lo hiciste pasar muy mal.»

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El domingo por la mañana, Clarke amaneció de buen humor. Apresuró a Lexa para que se preparase cuanto antes, no quería llegar tarde al Arkadia Memorial, el hospital donde trabajaba su madre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Clarke soñaba con trabajar allí también, quería convertirse en pediatra, y hasta que llegase ese momento, se preparaba estudiando en la universidad y dedicando algunas horas semanales a ayudar como voluntaria en la planta infantil, le encantaban los niños.

Lexa convenció a Clarke para ir en moto hasta el hospital, pues hacía un día estupendo y así disfrutarían del aire libre durante el trayecto. Era cierto, pero lo que más la motivaba a convencerla, era volver a sentir sus brazos aferrados a su cintura, sus pechos contra su espalda… cuando se trataba de Clarke, era débil, muy débil.

Las mujeres de recepción del hospital saludaron a Clarke con una sonrisa. Lexa inclinó la cabeza al pasar a su lado y siguió los pasos de Clarke hasta llegar a su destino. Había varias salas, y Clarke dedicaba un rato a cada una, no quería dejar a ningún niño sin su visita. Lexa permanecía dos pasos detrás de ella, observándola en silencio. Clarke trataba a los pequeños con cercanía y calidez. No dejaba de sonreír, y esa sonrisa iluminaba todo, transmitiendo calor y cariño a los niños, a Lexa, a todo aquel que estuviera cerca suyo. Definitivamente, Clarke había nacido para ayudar a los demás, para hacerles sentir mejor, lo llevaba en el alma.

Clarke animó a Lexa a hablar con algunos niños, y Lexa lo intentó, pero no se le daban igual de bien que a la rubia. Eso sí, su torpeza hizo reír a más de uno, y a Clarke, que también dedicaba miradas a Lexa cuando creía no ser vista.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —sonó una voz. Lexa se volvió y se encontró con un muchacho entrando en la adolescencia y cara de pocos amigos que la miraba desde su cama.

—Soy… una amiga de Clarke —afirmó Lexa.

—¿También estudias medicina? —insistió el chico.

—No, yo quiero ser ingeniera… lo mío es hacer mover las cosas, por ejemplo los motores que ponen en funcionamiento las motos o los coches.

—¿Te gustan las motos? –preguntó interesado.

—La verdad es que sí, tengo una Kawasaki que es mi orgullo —aseguró Lexa alzando el mentón.

—Guau… al fin una charla interesante —exclamó él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lexa intrigada.

—Aquí todo el mundo me trata como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero ya soy grande para cuentos y peluches —Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír—. Cuéntame cómo es montar en una moto.

Lexa se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a contarle las aventuras y desventuras de su Kawasaki, asombrada por la atención que el chico le ponía. La conversación se prolongó, y Lexa supo que el muchacho se llamaba Aden, que tenía trece años y llevaba ya más de cinco entrando y saliendo del hospital, al parecer, por una extraña afección en la sangre que la volvía sorprendentemente oscura. Antes de despedirse, Lexa ayudó a Aden a caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación para que pudiera asomarse, ya que las vistas caían sobre el parking del hospital, así pudo mostrarle cuál era su moto, y el chico sonrió emocionado. Lexa le prometió que cuando estuviera mejor, le daría una vuelta en su Kawasaki, y le ofreció la mano. Aden se la estrechó, feliz de haber sido tratado como un chico grande y no como un niño durante un rato.

—Lexa… —pronunció.

—¿Sí? —Se volvió hacia él desde la puerta.

—Ven a verme más.

—Lo haré.

Lexa le guiñó un ojo y salió al pasillo, donde Clarke la esperaba para volver a casa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa incómoda—, ¿por qué me miras así?

—Es que… hoy me has sorprendido, no esperaba que conectases tan bien con un niño, y menos aún con Aden. Es la primera vez que lo veo animado desde que lo conozco.

—Es un gran chico.

«Tú también lo eres, Lexa Woods —pensó Clarke, dedicándole una sonrisa.»

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, sus horarios les permitieron volver a casa juntas desde el campus. Clarke estaba esperando a Lexa junto a sus amigas. Cuando la divisó a cierta distancia, suspiró.

—Por favor, Clarke, disimula un poco mejor —se quejó Raven.

—Pues yo no entiendo a qué estás esperando —afirmó Octavia con despreocupación, mientras tecleaba en su móvil.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, no entiendo por qué no estás saliendo con ella —dijo Octavia—, pero si bebes los vientos por sus ojos verdes.

—Vamos poco a poco. De momento somos amigas. —Raven y Octavia estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué os reís? —se quejó Clarke.

—¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira, Clarke? —preguntó Raven.

—O de cómo la miras tú a ella —añadió Octavia—, el "eye fucking" de toda la vida.

—Tanta tensión sexual no resuelta no puede ser sana —dijo Raven.

—Y a lo mejor otra se te adelanta —dijo Octavia mirando en otra dirección.

Clarke también miró, intrigada, y se encontró con que Lexa ya no caminaba sola hacia ellas, sino que Luna se le había unido, y, por cómo sonreían, parecían estar compartiendo una conversación de lo más entretenida. No le gustaba nada la forma en que Luna miraba a Lexa.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó Lexa. Luna también saludó y Clarke tuvo que esforzarse para sonreír. Pero sólo Raven y Octavia lo notaron.

—Bueno, voy a coger el metro —anunció Luna. Esta vez Clarke sí sonrió de verdad—, acuérdate de que tenemos algo pendiente, Lexa.

—Claro, no me olvido, hasta mañana, Luna —la despidió Lexa amablemente.

Clarke estrechó los ojos con molestia. ¿Qué tenían pendiente aquellas dos?

—Nosotras también nos vamos, que tenemos que estudiar, ¿verdad, Clarke? —dijo Lexa, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, sí… —replicó recogiendo su bandolera del banco, y juntas se alejaron de allí.

—A Clarke le gusta mucho Lexa, ¿has visto cómo ha mirado a Luna? —dijo Octavia.

—Más bien la ha asesinado con la mirada —bromeó Raven—, por su bien espero que Luna no ande detrás de Lexa, o conocerá la furia Griffin. —Ambas se echaron a reír.

* * *

La tarde de estudio le había sentado bien. Clarke se había relajado en cuanto a la creciente amistad entre Lexa y Luna. No quería ponerse de mal humor por algo así, no le parecía propio de ella, nunca se había considerado una chica celosa. Durante la cena, aprovechando que estaban solas, quiso centrarse sólo en ellas dos.

—Sigues tomando tu medicación diariamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke.

—Desde luego —contestó Lexa—, gracias por preocuparte.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por eso, tonta —admitió Clarke con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Lexa sonrió. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella sonrisa capaz de iluminar la estancia más oscura.

—La verdad es que hasta ahora, sólo me había cuidado por mi abuelo. No soportaba la idea de que sufriera perdiéndome a mí también.

—¿Y qué hay de Anya y Lincoln? —preguntó Clarke.

—Sé que me quieren mucho, pero si me pasara algo, lo superarían, son fuertes.

—Estoy segura de que prefieren no tener que superar nada… y yo tampoco —añadió en un susurro.

—¿Tú?

—Me importas Lexa, y no me apetece nada que un día me llamen para decirme que te has matado con la moto o lo que sea —confesó—, así que haznos el favor a todos y piensa en nosotros antes de cometer temeridades.

—Lo haré, últimamente tengo más motivos para cuidarme y estar bien —aseguró Lexa, clavándole sus ojos verdes. Clarke sonrió y apartó la mirada, incapaz de resistirla.

* * *

El martes por la tarde, Lexa quedó con Luna para llevar a cabo lo que tenían pendiente, ir al cine a ver una película de acción.

—Creí que quedamos en que nada de salir, que tocaba centrarnos en estudiar —reprochó Clarke antes de que Lexa se fuera.

—Eso me suena —se burló Lexa—, recuerdo que te dije lo mismo cuando volviste borracha el pasado viernes —Su tono no era despectivo, sino bromista—. Además, Luna y yo sólo vamos a ir al cine, volveré en plena forma para estudiar un rato.

—Tú verás lo que haces, luego no vengas a mí con tus lamentos.

—Tranquila, te los ahorraré —replicó teatralmente—, hasta luego, Clarke.

Fueron las tres horas más largas que Clarke podía recordar. No sólo no pudo concentrarse para estudiar, sino que no pudo dejar de pensar en mil y una posibilidades que desembocasen en un beso entre Lexa y Luna. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—¿Qué tal la película? —preguntó a Lexa cuando la vio entrar en casa.

—Muy bien, me ha sentado genial desconectar un rato.

—¿Y cómo está Luna? —insistió Clarke—, el lunes la vi bastante animada en el campus.

—Está mejor, se va acostumbrando a su nueva soltería —contestó Lexa mientras saludaba a Skaikru, que saltaba alrededor de sus piernas emocionada.

—¿Y ya le ha echado el ojo a alguien? —dijo Clarke tratando de sonar casual.

—¿Qué dices, Clarke?, aún es pronto para eso. —Lexa la miró sorprendida.

—¿Seguro? —Clarke no se pudo contener más.

—¿Qué insinúas? —exclamó estrechando los ojos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lexa ató cabos— ¿Crees que Luna está interesada en mí?

—Ella lo sabrá mejor que yo. — Los celos hablaban a través de sus labios.

—Somos amigas desde hace años, Luna no me ve de esa manera —explicó Lexa.

—Claro, por eso te miraba con cara de embobada el otro día —acusó.

—Un momento, ¿estás celosa? —preguntó Lexa con una gran sonrisa

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Clarke con indignación.

«¡Claro que lo estoy, pero jamás lo admitiré delante de ti! —pensó.»

—¡Clarke Griffin celosa, señoras y señores, esto sí que es una novedad! —gritó Lexa haciendo aspavientos. Skaikru empezó a ladrar, saltando encima de Lexa— ¿Ves?, hasta tu mascota lo ve —Lexa se reía.

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a estudiar —gruñó Clarke y tomó las escaleras.

—Creo que igual me he pasado un poco —le dijo Lexa al animal, que seguía moviendo la cola y saltando encima suyo.

* * *

Clarke no le había dirigido la palabra durante la cena, cosa que extrañó incluso a Liam. Después se subió a su habitación para seguir estudiando.

—Lexa, cariño, dime que no habéis peleado otra vez —rogó Liam.

—Tranquilo, abuelo, sólo ha sido un malentendido tonto, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Cuando Clarke escuchó los suaves golpes en su puerta alzó la cabeza del libro que tenía delante y torció la boca con disgusto, le dolían terriblemente los hombros y el cuello.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo —dijo Lexa asomando la cabeza tras la puerta—, sólo quería saber si se te había pasado el enfado —Clarke la miraba con gesto de amargura—. Pero viéndote la cara, diría que no.

—No te des tanta importancia, me duelen horrores las malditas contracturas.

—Eso es por la postura, no te sientas bien mientras estudias… —explicaba Lexa tras entrar en la habitación de Clarke y cerrar la puerta— O quizá pasas demasiadas horas en la misma postura, deberías hacer más descansos.

—¿Ahora eres una experta en técnicas de estudio? —exclamó Clarke girando el cuello para mirarla. Lo lamentó de inmediato— ¡ay, mierda! —maldijo.

—Anda, déjame —pidió Lexa, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Clarke—, le doy masajes a mi abuelo de cuando en cuando, seguro que a ti también te sientan bien.

Clarke pensó en oponerse, pero después de varios segundos sintiendo las hábiles manos de Lexa, descartó la idea. Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, es quedarse quieta y disfrutar de aquello.

Los diestros dedos de Lexa se movían sobre sus músculos tensos, ejerciendo la presión justa para hacerla experimentar cierto alivio.

—Qué buenas manos tienes —dijo Clarke con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sorprendida? —susurró Lexa.

—No me lo esperaba para nada —admitió.

—¿Y por qué no? —Se inclinó hasta su oído. Clarke respiró profundamente pero no dijo nada. Lexa se irguió y siguió hablando— Suelo cambiar las piezas de mi moto, y me gusta construir robots, como ya sabes… Soy buena con las actividades manuales —añadió en un tono ciertamente sugerente, o eso le pareció a Clarke, cuyo corazón se aceleró al escucharla.

Las manos de Lexa continuaron dedicando atenciones a sus músculos. La respiración de Clarke se volvió más fuerte. Lexa intensificó los movimientos, y cerró los ojos para no perder el control, pues la visión del escote de Clarke que le procuraba tenerla sentada delante suya, no ayudaba a mantener la calma. Clarke no tardó en emitir un suave gemido que la hizo abrir los ojos, avergonzada con su propia reacción.

—Bueno, Lexa, ya es suficiente —habló apresurada—, gracias, pero tengo que terminar de estudiar este tema.

Lexa apartó sus manos enseguida, aunque era lo último que le apetecía. Sentir la cálida piel de Clarke había sido estupendo, y provocarle aquel gemido casi inaudible, un gozo.

—Claro, pero no olvides tomarte algún descanso en un rato —logró articular tras salir de su propio trance.

—Gracias, no lo olvidaré. —Lexa asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

«Santo cielo, ¿es así de buena con todo lo que hace con las manos? —se preguntó Clarke azorada.»

«Dios, necesito volver a escuchar ese gemido ronco… —pensó Lexa mirándose las manos.»

* * *

El jueves por la tarde, Lexa y Clarke fueron a la ferretería Woods para recoger unos papeles que Liam necesitaba. Lexa aprovechó para enseñarle el local a Clarke, que no había estado antes allí. También le presentó a Tristan, el encargado, y le contó algunas anécdotas. Clarke la miraba con total atención.

—Cuando era pequeña, me encantaba venir a este lugar —decía con nostalgia—, mi abuelo siempre me dejaba algunas piezas y yo me pasaba horas montando artefactos imposibles.

—Así que la pasión por inventar te viene de siempre. —A Clarke le encantaba escucharla hablar con tanto entusiasmo.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Lexa—, ven, el despacho está dentro.

Cuando pasaron por uno de los pasillos del local, Clarke se fijó en una chica subida a una escalera que estaba reponiendo cajas de bombillas. Le resultaba demasiado familiar, así que retrocedió y se acercó a mirarla mejor.

—¿Niylah? —La chica se giró al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Clarke? —exclamó mientras bajaba de la escalera metálica.

—¡Niylah, ¿qué haces aquí?! —La chica la abrazó sin dejar de sonreír. Clarke también sonreía, a diferencia de Lexa, que las observaba con gesto receloso.

—Trabajo aquí desde hace un mes —contestó sin abandonar la sonrisa—, ¿y tú?, ¿has venido a comprar algo?

—No, en realidad… —Clarke se giró hacia Lexa para incluirla en la conversación— vine a acompañar a Lexa, es la nieta de Liam Woods.

—¡Vaya!, entonces es la nieta del jefe —Niylah le ofreció la mano con gentileza—, encantada.

—Igualmente —murmuró, estrechando la mano de Niylah con poca fuerza.

Lexa las contemplaba mientras ambas chicas hablaban sin dejar de sonreír. No escuchaba sus palabras, le bastaba con sus gestos. La forma en que la tal Niylah miraba a Clarke, con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, le molestó. No podía culparla por mirar a Clarke de esa forma, era una chica preciosa y encantadora, pero parecía que hubiese algo más que atracción, ¿era añoranza? ¿De qué demonios se conocían? De pronto le dolió el estómago. Así que prefirió alejarse de ellas, con la excusa de entrar al despacho a por los papeles de su abuelo. Cuando salió y se acercó a Clarke, ésta se despidió de Niylah con un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pues este sábado.

—Ya cuento las horas —replicó Niylah sacándole la lengua. Clarke rio.

—¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó Lexa ya en el coche.

—Una vieja amiga —contestó Clarke girando la llave en el contacto.

—¿Y habéis quedado?

—Sí, el sábado saldré a tomar algo con ella —admitió Clarke—, tienes razón, hace falta desconectar un poco.

«¡Pues desconecta conmigo! —quería haberle gritado.»

—¿Verdad?, yo creo que también volveré a quedar con Luna —acabó diciendo, llevada por el ansia de venganza.

—Claro —musitó Clarke sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

* * *

El viernes, Lexa y Raven coincidieron en clase de "Mecánica I". No quería hacerlo, se sentía tonta, pero la curiosidad le podía.

—Oye, Raven, ¿quién es Niylah?

—¿Niylah? —repitió Raven sorprendida.

—Sí, ayer, Clarke y yo nos la encontramos en la ferretería de mi abuelo, la ha contratado hace un mes.

—¡Qué casualidad, el mundo es un pañuelo! —exclamó la morena.

—Clarke me dijo que son viejas amigas…

Por el tono de su voz y la expresión de su cara, Raven supo que a Lexa no le había convencido la versión de Clarke.

—No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a decir—, es que se trata del negocio familiar, y me gusta saber quién trabaja con nosotros —se justificó.

—No hace falta que disimules, Lexa, sé lo que quieres saber.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con cara de terror.

—Y la respuesta es sí, Niylah y Clarke vivieron un amor de verano cuando terminamos el instituto.

—Vaya… —Lexa no podía ocultar su decepción al saberlo.

—Pero duró sólo un par de meses, y se despidieron como amigas, no hubo dramas ni nada —añadió Raven para intentar apaciguar las aguas.

«Claro, los dramas van a venir ahora… —se dijo Lexa internamente.»

—Gracias por la información, Raven, y no te preocupes, puedes devolverme los ejercicios resueltos la semana que viene, hasta el lunes.

—Adiós, Lexa.

—¡Ey, ¿dónde vas tan taciturna?! —exclamó Anya. Lexa se volvió y vio a su mejor amiga— ¿Ya olvidaste que habíamos quedado para comer hoy? Encima de que me haces venir al campus, con lo poco que me gustan a mí los libros, aunque me encantará ver a Raven después de la comida —bromeó. Pero Lexa no le siguió el juego—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Amores del pasado, eso me pasa.

—¿Qué?

Lexa la puso al corriente de lo sucedido.

—Pero Lexa, tú también quedas con Luna cuando quieres —dijo Anya—, ambas podéis tener amigas.

—No es lo mismo, yo no he estado liada con Luna en el pasado —puntualizó Lexa.

—¿Y qué más da el pasado?, Clarke te ha dicho que son amigas, y Raven también.

Anya intentaba calmar a Lexa, pero el desasosiego parecía haberse instalado en ella.

—El pasado es una pesada losa que cargamos durante el resto de nuestras vidas…

Lexa alzó la vista al cielo, recordando la muerte de sus padres y el abandono de Costia.

—Vamos… no quiero verte así nunca más —afirmó Anya mientras la abrazaba por los hombros—, y si esa Niylah quiere algo con Clarke, demuéstrale que no tiene nada que hacer contra ti. —Lexa curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Allí estaban las dos, después de más de año y medio, sentadas en la misma mesa, compartiendo café y trozos de tarta. Niylah no podía apartar los ojos de Clarke, la encontraba aún más hermosa que antaño, más mujer.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué es de tu vida?, hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿sigues con ese novio que tenías?, Finn —Le interesaba conocer el terreno que estaba pisando.

—No, no, lo mío con Finn se terminó hace ya tiempo, duramos un año, y después…

—¿Sí? —La animó a continuar.

—Después salí con otro… chico, pero no salió bien —añadió Clarke mirando su café. Todavía se sentía tonta por no haber visto las verdaderas intenciones de Cage antes de implicarse con él. Niylah sonrió. Llevaba sin pareja casi un año y si Clarke tampoco estaba con nadie… Volver a verla la había ilusionado.

Fue una tarde agradable, Niylah siempre la hacía reír y la entretenía con sus mil y una anécdotas. Clarke estaba contenta de volver a verla, pensando que podía recuperar su amistad, pero Niylah deseaba algo más y se lo hizo saber cuando tomó su mano antes de despedirse.

—Clarke… me ha encantado verte, y me gustaría que quedásemos más, ya que la vida nos ha reunido otra vez —dijo Niylah con voz suave.

—La verdad es que ha sido una alegría —admitió Clarke.

—Hace año y medio tuvimos que dejarlo —Clarke se puso un poco tensa—, pero ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?

—Niylah… —La chica le sonreía, pero Clarke no quiso prolongar más su malentendido— Lo siento, yo…

—No sales con nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cierta inquietud.

—Bueno… no, pero… —Respiró hondo, quería ser sincera— Hay alguien que me gusta.

—Oh… —exclamó Niylah con evidente decepción.

—Lo siento, me gusta bastante —admitió.

—¿Y tú le gustas a ella? —preguntó Niylah sin titubeos.

—Sí —afirmó—. ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una chica?

—¿Es la chica que te acompañaba la tarde que nos encontramos en la tienda?

—Sí, es ella…

—Noté que no le hacía mucha gracia mi presencia, pero si es correspondido, no seré yo quien se meta por medio —aseguró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias, Niylah.

—Además, es la nieta del jefe, no quiero enfadarla y perder mi trabajo en la ferretería —bromeó. Clarke se rio.

Se prometieron seguir quedando y hablando, aunque fuese como amigas, y se despidieron.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con Niylah? —dijo Lexa con el tono más despreocupado que pudo.

—Me lo he pasado fenomenal —replicó Clarke a propósito. Lexa frunció el ceño, creyendo que Clarke no la estaba mirando.

—Qué bien —murmuró Lexa con esfuerzo. Clarke se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Me pidió salir… —Lexa alzó las cejas con sorpresa por la sinceridad de Clarke— Y yo le dije que no. —Ahora Lexa la miraba con desconcierto.

Clarke se levantó del sofá, le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Lexa la siguió con la mirada, incapaz de hablar.

«¿Le dijo que no por mí? —se preguntó.»

* * *

Clarke no solía perder horas de estudio, a menos que fuese por una buena causa. El lunes por la tarde se lo iba a dedicar al refugio de animales abandonados "TonDC".

—No me digas que además de ayudar en el hospital, colaboras con este refugio de animales.

—No, durante el curso no, pero en verano sí los visito cada semana —contestó con los ojos brillantes—, ojalá pudiera ir ahora también. Pero si puedo ayudarles con gestos como el de hoy no lo dudo.

—No puedes estar sin ayudar a todos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lexa sonriendo. Había llegado a admirar a Clarke por cómo era de entregada y generosa con los demás.

—No puedo evitarlo —admitió sacando la lengua—, pero no me cambies de tema, es por una buena causa.

—Ni lo sueñes —exclamó Lexa muy seria—, no pienso participar en esa subasta de besos.

—Se merecen toda la ayuda posible, son geniales, ¡si hasta recogieron un mapache herido!

—¿Un mapache? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, me recuerda a ti.

—¿A mí por qué?

—Porque cuando llegó tenía la misma mala leche que te gastabas tú cuando nos conocimos —se burló Clarke.

—Já, qué gracioso.

—Pero a veces, es muy adorable —añadió dándose la vuelta para coger un yogur de la nevera.

¿Te resulto adorable?, quiso preguntar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Creo que me quedaré entre el público, pujando si veo algo de mi interés —provocó Lexa.

—De acuerdo —replicó Clarke sin apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó Abby— ¿esta tarde es la subasta, Clarke?

—Sí, mamá, intenté convencer a Lexa pero no quiere, es muy poco generosa.

Madre e hija se rieron.

—Bueno, no la molestes con eso, Clarke.

Cuando su hija salió de la cocina, Abby se acercó a Lexa y le habló en voz baja.

—Por favor, cuida de Clarke, a veces es demasiado generosa, no quiero que se meta en ningún lío.

—Descuida, no le quitaré los ojos de encima —prometió.

—Gracias, Lexa —dijo Abby—, es una suerte que te tenga cerca.

«También es una suerte para mí.»

Raven cogió el micrófono y se dirigió al público, que miraba con atención. La mayoría eran chicos, como Lexa había imaginado.

—Vamos a empezar con la subasta —anunció Raven—, como todos sabéis, está en juego un beso de esta preciosa chica de aquí —señaló a Clarke, que se ruborizó un poco.

Lexa miró a su alrededor, y reconoció a Finn Collins entre los presentes, se molestó.

—¿Qué hace ése aquí?

—Los hay pesados, ¿eh? —sonó la voz de Octavia a su espalda. Lexa se giró hacia ella.

—Sí, ¿a ti tampoco logró convencerte? —preguntó Lexa.

—Lo intentó, pero no —Octavia señaló a un chico alto y moreno—, mira, ése es mi hermano Bellamy, creo que va a pujar por ese beso.

—¿En serio?

Lexa frunció el ceño. ¿Es que la mitad de los asistentes iban a pujar por besar a Clarke?, cuánto altruismo. Octavia la miraba de soslayo, conteniendo la risa. Le había dicho la verdad, pero con intención de provocarla.

—¡Ya tenemos cincuenta dólares! —exclamó Raven—, ¿alguien da más? Fijaos en sus ojazos azules, por favor, y en esa sonrisa… ¿He oído sesenta dólares?

—¡Sesenta y cinco! —dijo Bellamy. Su hermana estaba en lo cierto. Lexa maldijo.

—¡Ochenta y cinco! —exclamó Finn. Bellamy y Lexa lo miraron.

—¡Estupendo, ya tenemos ochenta y cinco dólares, ¿alguien da más?!

Clarke no sonreía, era evidente que no quería que Finn ganase la subasta.

—¡Cien! —Bellamy levantó la voz.

—Joder… —susurró Lexa. No quería que ninguno de ellos ganase, el beso de Clarke tenía que ser para ella.

—Ya te lo dije —apuntó Octavia.

—¡Ciento veinticinco! —bramó Finn. Se escuchó un murmullo general.

«No puede ser verdad... —se lamentó Clarke internamente.»

—Ciento veinticinco a la una, ciento veinticinco a las dos…

—¡Doscientos dólares! —clamó Lexa de pronto. Se hizo el silencio.

—¡¿Alguien ofrece más de doscientos?! —La gente hablaba por lo bajo, pero nadie alzó la mano ni la voz— ¡Adjudicado a la señorita de la chaqueta de cuero por doscientos dólares, por favor, suba a recoger su premio! —rogó Raven, muy metida en su papel de presentadora. Después compartió una mirada cómplice con Octavia, su plan había salido bien.

Lexa se dispuso a apoyar las manos en la cintura de Clarke, pero la rubia captó sus intenciones enseguida.

—Las manos quietas, Woods, el beso lo doy yo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lexa llevándose las manos a la espalda y sin dejar de sonreír.

Lexa esperaba un pico, nada más, pero Clarke la sorprendió. Cogió su rostro con sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los de Lexa con mucha ternura, para después removerlos lentamente. Todos silbaban y vitoreaban, todos excepto Bellamy y Finn, pero ninguna de ellas oía nada. Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados y, durante un instante, pensó que iba a marearse. Cuánto había anhelado volver a sentir sus labios. Le costó mucho esfuerzo mantener sus manos quietas. Cuando Clarke rompió el beso, Lexa todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, eso la hizo sonreír.

—Gracias por colaborar en esto, Lexa.

—Mereció la pena cada dólar —aseguró, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Clarke se ruborizó ligeramente y acabó huyendo de su mirada verde. Su gesto curvó los labios de Lexa en una casi inapreciable sonrisa.

—¡Pues tras este bonito beso, podéis pasar por el mercadillo solidario que tenemos montado en la entrada, muchas gracias a todos por venir y por vuestra colaboración, los peluditos lo merecen! —finalizó Raven. Dejó el micrófono y se acercó a Octavia— ¿Has hecho fotos del beso?

—Claro, así podéis subirlas a la web del refugio.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Lexa con incomodidad.

—Porque toda publicidad es poca —manifestó Clarke—. Cuando logre convencer a más gente, organizaré una subasta de besos a lo grande, y recaudaremos mucho más dinero.

Lexa rodó los ojos, no tendría ahorros suficientes para ganar todos sus besos. Definitivamente, Abby tenía razón, el entusiasmo de Clarke no tenía límites.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, Luna invitó a Lexa a su casa para ver una película y charlar.

—Terminé con Derrick porque ya no estaba enamorada de él.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Luna.

—El problema es que me gusta otra persona, desde hace un tiempo… —confesó.

—Vaya, no me lo habías contado. —Lexa se giró hacia Luna en el sofá.

—Ya… es que, me sentí confundida, y quería estar segura antes de contártelo.

—Adelante, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa —aseguró Lexa a su amiga.

Luna la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y después se abalanzó sobre ella, besando sus labios.

—Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Lexa —relató de carrerilla.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Lexa retrocediendo en el sofá.

—Tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo —rio Luna—, es broma, mujer, es que no he podido resistirme.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó temerosa—, Clarke me advirtió de que me mirabas diferente desde hace un tiempo.

Luna volvió a reír.

—Clarke se fija mucho en todo cuando se trata de ti, pero esta vez se ha colado —aseguró Luna—. Es cierto que te miro diferente, ¿pero sabes por qué?, porque me siento inmensamente feliz de mirarte y volver a ver a la Lexa de antes, la Lexa trabajadora, ilusionada, viva… que con tanto orgullo consideraba mi amiga.

—Luna… —musitó emocionada.

—Has vuelto, y espero que sea para quedarte. —Lexa no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó.

—Pero, ¿entonces no te gusta nadie? —insistió.

—Ah sí, eso era verdad. —Luna dejó la mirada perdida.

—¿Y de quién se trata?

Luna le contó que se fijó en Jasper la noche de la fiesta de la hermandad, que por entonces se sentía confundida, porque todavía estaba con Derrick, pero que aquello la ayudó a ver que ya no estaba enamorada de su novio. Después de romper con él, había empezado a mensajearse con Jasper, descubriendo a un chico inteligente, divertido, dulce y romántico.

—Pero me estoy conteniendo, hace poco que rompí con Derrick y no quiero hacerle daño —dijo Luna—. Además, soy tres años mayor que Jasper, es un poco crío, pero tan adorable… —añadió con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Así que eras tú la chica misteriosa con la que se mensajeaba la otra noche —afirmó Lexa con una sonrisa. Luna se ruborizó un poco.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor —rogó Luna—. Todavía tengo que pensar cómo acercarme a Jasper evitando los interrogatorios de sus amigos.

—Te entiendo, no diré nada, te lo aseguro.

Cuando Lexa regresó a casa y subió a su habitación, se acercó a la de Clarke y se asomó al ver la puerta abierta. La rubia estaba leyendo unos apuntes en su mesa.

—Ya he vuelto.

—Ah, muy bien —contestó Clarke sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Se moría de ganas de saber lo que había pasado o no pasado en esa cita, pero no quería que Lexa se burlase de ella otra vez.

—Vimos una peli, después estuvimos charlando, y Luna me besó —relató Lexa.

—¿Te besó? —repitió mirándola con expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí, para tomarme el pelo, la muy idiota —aclaró Lexa—. Me ha contado quien le gusta y te aseguro que no soy yo. Me faltan atributos para competir con esa persona —bromeó.

«¿Qué puede faltarte a ti?, ¿es que Luna no tiene ojos en la cara? —reflexionó Clarke sin entender la broma de Lexa.»

—Bueno, te dejo, voy a repasar un par de temas antes de acostarme.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por avisarme de que habías llegado, claro, ¿por qué si no? —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Clarke quería retomar sus clases de dibujo. Le gustaba demasiado y la ayudaba a relajarse cuando sufría de estrés. El jueves por la tarde, Lexa se ofreció a acompañarla a la escuela Corcoran, dentro del campus de su universidad, para buscar nuevo profesor de dibujo.

Lexa se quedó en el pasillo, y Clarke entró hasta llegar a un despacho de profesores. Por desgracia para ella, allí sólo estaba Cage Wallace.

—¿Cage? —exclamó con desagrado.

—¡Clarke!, ¿has venido a buscarme?

—¿Qué?, ¡no!

Cage ignoró sus palabras y dio varias zancadas para detenerse delante de ella.

—Estás preciosa, Clarke… —dijo en una voz más ronca— No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que terminamos. —Trató de cogerla de la cintura pero Clarke se deshizo de sus brazos de un manotazo.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—Antes te gustaba estar cerca de mí… —Cage mantenía el tono de voz sugerente, pero no tenía el efecto buscado en Clarke.

—¡Pues ya no! —aseguró, retrocediendo varios pasos.

—Sé que estás molesta conmigo, lo entiendo —aseguró—. Me agobié cuando me planteaste lo del divorcio, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti, no me compensa la vida que llevo… mi matrimonio está igual de muerto que antes, si tú quisieras…

—Lo que está muerto para siempre es lo nuestro, Cage.

—¿Es que ya has olvidado lo bien que nos entendíamos?

Con quien se entendía bien era con Lexa. Le bastaba una sola mirada, un solo gesto suyo para saber lo que pensaba o lo que quería. Aunque pudiera perdonarlo por lo mal que se había portado con ella, jamás le daría otra oportunidad, no ahora que estaba sintiendo algo tan fuerte por Lexa. No cabía nadie más en su mente.

Habían pasado ya más de quince minutos y Lexa se estaba empezando a inquietar. Abandonó el banco donde había estado sentada y se adentró en los despachos del departamento de dibujo. Tras girar una esquina, escuchó voces, se acercó a una puerta abierta y descubrió a Clarke acorralada contra la pared por un hombre.

—Sería como en los viejos tiempos, Clarke —importunaba Cage mientras la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

La mente de Lexa ató cabos en un instante. Se trataba de Cage Wallace, el profesor con el que Clarke había tenido una aventura y que tanto la había hecho sufrir, y ahora la estaba acosando. Se lanzó contra él y lo apartó de Clarke con un empujón.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a ponerle la mano encima! —bramó, interponiéndose entre ellos.

Clarke todavía respiraba alterada por el susto. Ver a Lexa defendiéndola la hizo suspirar y la ayudó a calmarse un poco.

—No sabía que habías venido con una amiga —dijo sonriendo.

—No soy una amiga, soy su novia —afirmó con contundencia. Clarke se sorprendió al escucharla, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió alivio al verse apoyada por Lexa.

—¿Estás con ella? —preguntó Cage incrédulo— No sabía que te iba eso… —añadió con desprecio.

Lexa lo miraba con odio. Clarke decidió plantarle cara, ahora que Lexa estaba a su lado, se sintió con fuerzas. Ya hacía un tiempo que su presencia la hacía sentirse más segura.

—No sólo me va, sino que me encanta —exclamó mientras se ponía al lado de Lexa y le cogía la mano. La castaña sonrió al escucharla. Pero Cage se rio.

—Juega con ella si quieres —Clavó sus ojos en los de Clarke—, necesitas a un hombre, ya volverás a buscarme cuando te aburras de tu novia —se burló.

—Eso no va a pasar —replicó Lexa, asqueada por la forma en que Cage miraba a Clarke.

—Desde luego que sí —aseguró el hombre—, yo sé lo que le gusta a Clarke, y tú no se lo puedes dar.

—Olvídate de ella, te lo advierto —amenazó Lexa.

—Así que eres de esas lesbianas que odian a los hombres.

—En absoluto, sólo detesto a los impresentables como tú.

—O de las que nos envidian por lo que tenemos entre las piernas —Lexa arrugó la nariz, asqueada. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Ya basta, Cage —exclamó Clarke—, vámonos, Lexa.

Clarke tiró de su mano, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del despacho. Cage no pudo contenerse, la rabia le superó.

—¡Lárgate con tu amiguita! —gritó Cage— ¡No me costará encontrar otra niñata guarra como tú para pasar buenos ratos!

Lexa tuvo suficiente. Giró sobre sus talones y descargó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz de Cage Wallace. Entonces tiró con fuerza de Clarke y ambas salieron corriendo de allí. No pararon de correr hasta que estuvieron fuera de aquel edificio.

Pararon para coger aire, y, al mirarse, empezaron a reírse de manera descontrolada.

—¡Guau!, no esperaba que le golpearas —admitió Clarke.

—Se lo merecía, no me digas que no. —Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras reía.

—Menudo derechazo, ¿quién te ha enseñado a pegar así?

—Lincoln me dio algunas clases de boxeo —alardeó con orgullo.

—¿Sabes?, venir en persona no fue buena idea, creo que buscaré profesor nuevo por internet. —Ambas volvieron a reír.

* * *

Liam estaba viendo la televisión en el salón. Abby seguía en el hospital, en otra de sus guardias. Lexa y Clarke habían terminado de cenar en la cocina.

—Gracias Lexa, gracias por defenderme esta tarde de Cage, no sé qué habría pasado si no llegas a entrar.

—Ni lo digas —afirmó con cara de asco.

—Llegué a sentir miedo… Era como ver a un Cage completamente distinto. Egoísta y aprovechado.

—Siempre fue así, Clarke, pero te tenía engañada.

—Ahora lo sé, nunca me quiso —Se desplomó en la silla—, qué tonta fui.

—¡Ey!, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera…

Clarke sonrió.

—Y eso de decir que eres mi novia…

—No puedes reprocharme nada —dijo con gesto digno exagerado—, tú lo dijiste primero, cuando Finn Collins te pidió una segunda oportunidad en la discoteca.

—Eso es verdad.

—Admítelo, te soy muy útil —exclamó Lexa triunfante.

—Tienes tus virtudes, Lexa Woods, pero tampoco te eches tantas flores.

Cómo disfrutaba con aquel tonteo. Lexa sólo sonrió y le dio la espalda para buscar algo en la encimera. Clarke sintió que la invadía la ternura. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta Lexa, abrazándose a su espalda. Lexa se sobresaltó un poco y después se quedó paralizada.

—¿Clarke? —musitó.

—Sssh, deja que abrace a mi Heda —pronunció con voz ronca. Lexa cerró los ojos y se estremeció— Me he sentido como cuando Alycia le salva la vida a Eliza en el bosque.

—Al final conseguirás que me apetezca leer ese maldito libro.

—Ya te dije que te gustaría.

Lexa se removió, Clarke aflojó su abrazo y la castaña se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Seguro que no tanto como tú.

Clarke estaba mirando su camiseta, pero levantó poco a poco el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lexa. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Su corazón latía acelerado. Y sus labios temblaban de ganas. Lexa deseaba lo mismo, y esta vez no se encontró con la oposición de Clarke cuando posó una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su rostro. Cuando sus bocas se unieron, ninguna supo quién emitió el primer gemido.

—¿He ganado otra subasta? —susurró Lexa contra los labios de Clarke

—Sí, has pujado altísimo esta tarde —replicó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a besarse. Lexa abrazó con fuerza a Clarke, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Clarke se habían movido desde el pecho de Lexa hasta su cuello, enredándose en sus cabellos castaños. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tanto con solo un beso? Se deseaban, desde la primera noche que se vieron, pero ahora había mucho más que deseo en sus miradas, en sus gestos, en sus palabras, en sus besos… había sentimientos.

Lástima que Liam Woods no estuviera al tanto de todo, de lo contrario, no habría entrado en la cocina repentinamente, haciendo que se separasen como si hubiesen experimentado un calambrazo.

—¿Qué os pasa?

—¿A nosotras?, nada, abuelo, ¿qué nos va a pasar?

—No sé, os noto como… sofocadas.

Lexa y Clarke se miraron y sonrieron.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Llegó Junio y trajo consigo los exámenes. Era la décima semana de convivencia entre Woods y Griffins y las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente desde los primeros días.

Lexa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Clarke con cuidado, sabía que cuando estaba concentrada, cualquier ruido la molestaba. Se asomó y visualizó a Clarke sentada en su silla. Caminó hasta ella y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al descubrirla dormida sobre sus apuntes. Le invadió la ternura.

—Clarke… —susurró, apoyando las manos en sus hombros— Despierta, Clarke…

La rubia se removió en la silla y alzó la cabeza con dificultad. Murmuró alto ininteligible y Lexa volvió a sonreír.

—Te has quedado dormida —dijo para sacarla de su desconcierto mientras besaba sus cabellos rubios.

—Lexa… —la reconoció. Pero de inmediato, dio un respingo, poniéndose tiesa en silla—. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamó.

—Las dos, hora de comer, ¿no te parece?

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Clarke— Se suponía que sólo dormiría diez minutos, ¡me he pasado más de media hora!

—Tranquila, tu cuerpo necesitaba el descanso, y ahora necesita comer. —Lexa trató de calmarla.

—¿Tranquila?, tenía que repasar dos temas antes de la comida —se lamentó—, ya me he saltado mi horario, no me dará tiempo a preparar los exámenes de la semana que viene.

Su cara, la postura de su cuerpo, cómo movía las manos… todo en Clarke delataba su elevado estrés. Al final Abby iba a tener razón, y su hija se volvía una histérica en época de exámenes. Lexa le cogió las manos.

—Clarke, estoy segura de que los aprobarás con nota, pero necesitas relajarte un poco, esos nervios no son buenos.

—Lo que necesito es no dormir más de lo que tengo planificado —aseguró Clarke, escapando de las manos de Lexa.

—Ya está bien, te vienes conmigo —afirmó Lexa cogiéndole la muñeca y tirando de ella con suavidad pero sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

—¿Qué dices? —Las tripas de Clarke rugieron y la rubia se ruborizó.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer es comer, y después, vamos a despejarnos durante unas horas, lo necesitas.

Clarke sólo frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que estaba hambrienta, desde el desayuno, no había comido nada. Pero la segunda parte de su plan no le terminaba de convencer.

Después de comer, Lexa convenció a Clarke para que cogiera su bolso y una chaqueta ligera y la hizo subirse a su moto. El viaje se hizo demasiado largo para el gusto de la rubia, que disfrutaba del contacto entre las dos, pero seguía sintiendo un poco de temor sobre aquel vehículo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bienvenida a Alexandria —exclamó Lexa extendiendo los brazos—, ¿has estado antes aquí?

—La verdad es que no.

—Estupendo, así puedo enseñártela, esta ciudad es especial para mí —aseguró Lexa con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué se llama como tú? —sugirió Clarke.

—Porque mis padres se conocieron y se enamoraron en Alexandria, por eso me pusieron este nombre —explicó Lexa con la mirada perdida. Clarke la miró, afectada por la revelación y se acercó a ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa y besó su mejilla.

—Me encantará que me la enseñes. —Lexa la respondió con una sonrisa.

Visitaron el puerto y la Old Town. Lo que más disfrutó Clarke fue el paseo por King Street, con sus casas coloniales y viejas tabernas. Lexa amenizó la tarde con historias sobre la ciudad que, siendo niña, sus padres le habían contado.

Al llegar a un parque, Lexa provocó a Clarke y echó a correr delante de ella. La rubia se esforzó en alcanzarla, y cuando Lexa rebajó la velocidad, pensando que Clarke ya no la atraparía, se vio sorprendida por un cuerpo que saltaba sobre ella, aferrándose a su espalda. Por instinto, Lexa sujetó las piernas de Clarke, de manera que la tenía subida a caballito.

—¿A que ahora ya no correrás tan rápido? —se burló Clarke, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—No estés tan segura —desafió Lexa, y empezó a correr, asegurándose de que tenía bien sujeta a Clarke.

—¡Lexa, para! —pidió Clarke, nerviosa.

Pero Lexa ignoró su petición, continuando su carrera entre risas que acabó contagiando a Clarke. Se ganaron las miradas de algunas personas en el parque, pero les importaba poco ser observadas, se estaban divirtiendo como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos vio una piedra que sobresalía en el camino, y Lexa tropezó, cayéndose las dos sobre el césped. Rodaron unos metros la una sobre la otra, hasta detenerse.

—Lexa… —musitó Clarke.

—¿Sí? —contestó Lexa en voz baja.

—¿Puedes… quitarte de encima?

—Oh…

Lexa apoyó las manos sobre el césped, a los lados de la cabeza de Clarke, y tomó impulso para despegarse de su cuerpo. Entonces frunció el ceño.

—No, no puedo —afirmó, y se dejó caer sobre Clarke, que emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir su peso sobre ella otra vez.

—Lexa…

—¿Qué? —replicó perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

Clarke no dijo una sola palabra más. Llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos castaños de Lexa y tiró de ella para besarla en los labios. Lexa le respondió enseguida, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre el césped para no aplastarla. Besar a Clarke la abstraía del mundo entero, quizá por eso, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a moverse ligeramente sobre ella, hasta que la respiración de Clarke se alteró de manera alarmante. Lexa levantó un poco la cabeza para observarla. Qué hermosa estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios separados, dejando escapar aquellos benditos jadeos. Tuvo que besarla otra vez.

—¿Estáis peleando? —sonó una voz infantil junto a ellas. Lexa se apartó de Clarke en microsegundos.

—No, no… —contestó Clarke, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lexa sonreía exageradamente a su lado.

El niño las miraba a una y otra alternativamente con carita de no creerlas. Ambas se miraron, incómodas por la situación, y devolvieron la atención al pequeño.

—Sólo estábamos… —No se le ocurría nada.

—Jugando a luchas —añadió Lexa.

—Yo también juego a luchas con mis primos —dijo el niño con orgullo. Las dos le sonrieron ampliamente, pensando que seguro que no se trataba de las mismas luchas.

—¡Kevin, ven aquí y deja a las chicas! —llamó una mujer que imaginaron sería su madre.

—Adiós —se despidió el pequeño agitando la mano.

Volvieron a mirarse y empezaron a reír.

—Creo que deberíamos contenernos un poco, estamos en un parque con niños —sugirió Clarke.

—Cuando tienes razón, debo dártela —afirmó Lexa haciéndole una reverencia—, señorita Griffin, permítame que la ayude.

Le ofreció gentilmente la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Clarke se la tomó encantada.

Anduvieron un rato más, y cuando se cansaron de pasear, compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en un banco para degustarlos.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, Lexa, me lo he pasado genial.

—Yo también.

Durante unas horas, Clarke había logrado olvidarse por completo de sus exámenes gracias a Lexa. Le debía una tarde maravillosa. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era condenadamente guapa. Pero, más allá de lo evidente, cuando la miraba, veía su gentileza, su ternura, y ese aire protector que tenía siempre con ella y la hacía sentir tan cuidada y hasta especial.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa, levantando sus ojos verdes de la tarrina de helado.

—Te miraba… —admitió Clarke. Lexa sonrió y apartó la mirada un instante— Así que también puedo resultarte intimidante —dijo triunfal.

—¿Lo dudabas? —preguntó Lexa mirándola de nuevo—, aunque ahora mismo, lo que más me resultas es apetecible —confesó.

—No te gusta perder el control durante mucho tiempo.

—Eso es verdad —replicó sin dejar de mirarla.

Clarke bajó la mirada, buscando las manos de Lexa y las cogió.

—Ya no somos sólo amigas—declaró de pronto la rubia.

—Me alegra que las dos pensemos lo mismo —dijo Lexa apretando ligeramente las manos de Clarke.

—Nos estamos conociendo más allá de la amistad —afirmó Clarke.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Lexa sintió alivio al comprobar que Clarke no parecía querer utilizar todavía la palabra "novias", era un término que todavía asociaba demasiado a Costia, la única novia que había tenido. Clarke, por su parte, tampoco quería llamar a Lexa su novia, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no quería utilizarla en balde, como le había sucedido con Finn y con Cage.

—Pero en exclusiva, que lo tengan claro el resto de amigas y de chicas —advirtió Clarke frunciendo un poco el ceño. Lexa no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—¿Eso va por Luna? —preguntó—, ya te dije que se ha fijado en otra persona.

—Por si acaso, y supongo que tú querrás que vaya por Niylah, por ejemplo.

—Touché —exclamó Lexa y entonces enmarcó su rostro y besó su boca.

* * *

Lexa había hecho su primer examen y le había salido bastante bien, cuando se lo dijo a Clarke, ésta se sintió muy orgullosa de ella, se estaba esforzando mucho y merecía aprobar las asignaturas. Clarke también salió exitosa de sus dos exámenes de aquella semana. Abby y Liam estaba pletóricos, especialmente él, que al fin veía a su nieta como siempre quiso verla, feliz y entregada a lo que realmente le gustaba, la ingeniería.

Lexa se metió en el baño para darse una ducha, pero se prolongó más de lo esperado. Desde hacía un tiempo, a su mente le gustaba mostrarle imágenes de Clarke Griffin con frecuencia, y no todas eran demasiado decorosas. Su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos, mientras visualizaba mentalmente cómo Clarke se arrodillaba delante de ella. Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por las agradables sensaciones, imaginando que se las prodigaba otra persona.

Cuando Clarke entró en el baño de Lexa, porque su madre estaba ocupando el que utilizaban ellas, se quedó paralizada en el hueco de la puerta. La silueta de Lexa se veía claramente al otro lado de la mampara de la bañera, y sus gemidos evidenciaban aún más lo que estaba haciendo. En cuanto Lexa se dio cuenta de su presencia, se detuvo.

—¡Clarke, ¿qué haces en mi baño?! —exclamó, molesta por la interrupción y con cierto rubor que la rubia no podía ve porque la mampara lo impedía.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Clarke apoyó una mano sobre la pared y se llevó la otra al pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿había pillado a Lexa tocándose?, ¿estaba pensando en ella mientras lo hacía?, deseó que sí con todas sus fuerzas.

Lexa todavía estaba intentando recomponerse de la visita inesperada de Clarke. Ya se había puesto la ropa interior y los vaqueros, aunque desabrochados todavía, cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, y los ojos azules de Clarke se clavaron en ella.

—Dios, qué buena estás —afirmó Clarke sin apartar la mirada.

—Creía que querías ir despacio… —dijo Lexa, sorprendida gratamente.

—¿Una chica no puede cambiar de opinión? —pronunció Clarke con la voz un poco más ronca, haciendo que las ganas de Lexa aumentasen.

Sus palabras fueron como una invitación, y Lexa no dudó en acercarse. Clarke estaba apoyada contra la puerta y Lexa se pegó a ella mientras se besaban. Estaban solas, nadie las podía ver, así que Lexa no se contuvo como en el parque de Alexandria y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Clarke, que parecía encantada con ello. Seguían besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y las manos de Lexa no se conformaron con el cabello rubio de su acompañante.

—No estamos en igualdad de condiciones —susurró Lexa contra su cuello—, yo también quiero ver tu ropa interior.

Clarke gimió al sentir cómo los dedos de Lexa acariciaban la piel de su estómago y ascendían hasta sus pechos por debajo de la camiseta. No pudo aguantar más, y ella misma se la quitó. Lexa sonrió ante su gesto y más aún cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el sujetador blanco con lunares de Clarke, que realzaba sus generosos pechos. Se moría de ganas de vencer aquella última barrera y verla desnuda.

Pero Lexa no era la única a la que se le iban los ojos. Clarke se deleitaba con la imagen de los pechos de Lexa moviéndose al ritmo acelerado de su respiración, su estómago plano, y lo que podía ver de su ropa interior al llevar los vaqueros abiertos. No pudo evitarlo. Una de sus manos abandonó la espalda de la castaña, se deslizó sobre sus abdominales y terminó colándose por dentro de su pantalón. Lexa se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de la rubia sobre su ropa interior, y cogió su muñeca para apartar su mano. No fue brusca, pero le dejó claro que aquello era terreno vedado. Clarke no quiso darle importancia y se abrazó a su cuello, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Lexa, que seguía besando su cuello con ganas. Hasta que empezó a bajar, depositando besos sobre lo que quedaba expuesto de sus pechos, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y desabotonaron su pantalón.

—Tienes un cuerpo para el pecado, Clarke Griffin… —musitó en su oído, haciéndola jadear.

Lexa la deseaba demasiado, y necesitaba hacerla suya. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la goma de su ropa interior, y Clarke supo que Lexa no quería detenerse ahí. ¿Pero era así como Clarke quería vivir su primera experiencia completa con una chica?

—Lexa, espera… —pidió— Aquí no.

—Pues vamos a mi habitación —sugirió Lexa.

—No estamos solas en casa, y mi madre nos estará esperando para cenar —logró pronunciar mientras su respiración se iba normalizando.

Lexa se apartó de ella, asintiendo. Entendía sus razones, y sabía que se había embalado un poco. Clarke se puso la camiseta, besó a Lexa una vez más en los labios y salió del baño para dejarla terminar de vestirse.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, Abby tenía guardia en el hospital, y Liam se había ido a casa de su novia, así que estaban solas. Habían cenado algo ligero y estaban en la habitación de Clarke, Lexa le había pedido que la ayudase a repasar unos temas de física.

—Me duelen los ojos de tanto ver fórmulas —se quejó Lexa llevándose la mano al entrecejo.

—Anda, descansa un poco la vista —dijo Clarke mientras le quitaba las gafas con delicadeza. Al hacerlo, Lexa se acercó a ella.

—Sin las gafas tengo que acercarme más para poder verte bien.

—Pues acércate —sugirió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Lexa se acercó, y Clarke la recibió con un tierno beso en la boca, que fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en uno húmedo y excitante. Las sillas resultaban incómodas y acabaron sentándose en el borde de la cama. Lexa retomó los besos, y se fue inclinando sobre Clarke, ganando terreno, hasta que quedó tumbada sobre ella. Sentir de esa manera sus cuerpos las alteró aún más. Sus pechos de rozaban, sus estómagos estaban unidos, sus piernas, entrelazadas, y cada pequeño movimiento acompañado de besos las hacía sentir demasiadas cosas.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo, Clarke —susurró Lexa entre besos.

Clarke cerró los ojos al escucharla y tomó aire para coger fuerzas y sorprenderla. Y lo logró, dándole la vuelta y echándose sobre ella. Lexa no esperaba este cambio de papeles, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Clarke la hizo gemir besando su cuello. Después bajó por su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos y su estómago. Clarke estaba cruzando la línea que siempre había impuesto a sus escasas amantes desde el abandono de Costia y no podía detenerla, ¿por qué le permitía tanto?

Clarke rozó los labios de Lexa con un dedo. Su mano atrapó uno de sus pechos con delicadeza, Lexa gimió. Clarke deslizó una mano por debajo de sus pantalones, para acariciarla sobre su ropa interior y el cuerpo de Lexa empezó a temblar de manera incontrolada, tanto que Clarke se preocupó, pensando que tal vez estaba sufriendo uno de sus ataques epilépticos.

Las caricias extremadamente íntimas de Clarke hicieron que el recuerdo de su ex novia se hiciera presente en la mente de Lexa. Estaba dándole a Clarke el mismo poder que tiempo atrás le dio a Costia, y recordó cómo terminó todo aquello.

—Lexa, ¿estás bien? —Clarke buscó el rostro de Lexa y advirtió que estaba llorando en silencio mientras seguía temblando. No era un ataque de epilepsia, pero algo no iba bien—, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado? —preguntó Clarke compungida.

—Lo siento, Clarke, no puedo dejar… que me toques así… no puedo… —sollozó Lexa.

La rubia se quitó de encima para darle espacio. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. La reacción de Lexa le había recordado lo que pasó en el baño unos días antes, cuando le impidió tocarla entre las piernas. Aquel día no quiso darle mayor importancia, pero era más que evidente que la tenía.

—Lexa, necesito saber por qué… no puedo tocarte así… —musitó, sentada a su lado.

—Costia… —Fue lo único que logró decir antes de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, ocultando el rostro con sus manos. Clarke sintió cómo si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho, ver a Lexa tan rota la superó. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que la castaña se desahogase.

Tras un rato, el llanto intenso de Lexa se calmó, y Clarke la liberó de sus brazos para no incomodarla. Lexa, sentada sobre la cama, abrazando sus propias rodillas, y con la mirada perdida, empezó a hablar y sacarse de dentro cosas que nunca había hablado tan honestamente con nadie, ni siquiera con Anya.

—Llevaba años viviendo en la más absoluta oscuridad, aunque mi abuelo se esforzase por animarme, había perdido a mis padres y mi propio cuerpo quedó marcado para siempre con las cicatrices y mi enfermedad, como si alguien se empeñase en que no pudiera superar jamás lo sucedido… y entonces apareció Costia… y yo recuperé las ganas de vivir.

Clarke comprendió entonces lo importante que Costia había sido para Lexa.

—Me entregué a ella por completo, Clarke... —aseguró Lexa— Le di mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos… ella fue mi primer amor, mi primera vez, mi sueño de futuro… Costia… Costia era todo para mí. ¿Y de qué me sirvió?... me dejó, me cambió por otra chica que le venía más a mano… me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y yo ya había sufrido la terrible pérdida de mis padres, no podía soportar aquello también… por eso… me encerré en mí misma… no podía sobrevivir de otra manera… no podía… —repitió al borde de las lágrimas.

Clarke le tomó la mano para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. Aquel gesto funcionó, Lexa sintió un poco de consuelo.

—La quisiste de verdad —afirmó Clarke.

«Debe ser hermoso que alguien te quiera así —pensó—. Yo no sé lo que es…»

—Sí... —admitió Lexa, mirándola al fin—, cuando me estabas tocando… recordé que sólo ella me ha tocado así antes de ti y los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, me bloqueé, lo siento, Clarke.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Debo parecerte una idiota, hace años que terminé con Costia y mírame —se lamentó Lexa.

—Para nada, y gracias por confiar en mí y contarme esto —replicó Clarke mostrando una ligera sonrisa—. Creo que deberíamos dormir, es tarde y tenemos mucho que estudiar mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón —Lexa se levantó de la cama, se arregló un poco la ropa, se dirigió a la puerta y le dedicó una última mirada—, gracias, Clarke, y buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Lexa.

Ya a solas, Clarke suspiró con tristeza. Había disimulado con Lexa, pero sin ella, no necesitaba hacerlo. Las revelaciones de la castaña le habían dolido. Se le partía el corazón al saber que Lexa había sufrido tanto y seguía sufriendo. Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, descubrir que Lexa todavía llevaba a Costia tan dentro había sido un mazazo para su corazón. Lexa no podía corresponderla, no podía quererla como Clarke ya la estaba queriendo, porque seguía enamorada de Costia. Llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Clarke necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigas, así que aprovechó para quedar con Raven y Octavia el sábado por la tarde. Les contó lo sucedido y les pidió consejo.

—¿Entonces Lexa sigue pensando en su ex? —-preguntó Raven torciendo los labios.

—Eso parece… —contestó Clarke derrotada.

—No os pongáis en lo peor —dijo Octavia—, quizá sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo, quizá ya lo está superando, pero esas cosas no son fáciles.

—¿Tú crees? —exclamó Clarke recuperando un poco la esperanza.

—Quizá O tiene razón —intervino Raven—, pero Lexa debería hacerte ver lo que siente por ti realmente.

—Claro, a lo mejor más de lo que crees, pero si no lo dice o no lo demuestra, vas a estar pensando que sigue llevando dentro a esa tal Costia y sufrirás —añadió Octavia.

—Es verdad, necesito hablar con Lexa, aprovecharé que hoy cenamos juntas.

Llegó la noche y con ella la cena de pareja que Clarke y Lexa iban a tener en casa, aprovechando que estaban solas. Lexa se sentía un poco avergonzada por la escena que había protagonizado la noche anterior, pero intentó comportarse con naturalidad. Recibió a Clarke con un beso en los labios que la rubia del devolvió con ciertas reservas. Mientras comían, sólo hablaron de temas académicos y de la última travesura de Skaikru, pero tras los postres, Clarke ya no pudo esperar más.

—Necesito saber una cosa, Lexa —afirmó.

—¿El qué?

—Ya me contaste todo lo que sentías por Costia y no me pareció que lo tuvieras superado… Necesito saber qué es esto que tenemos, ¿qué sientes por mí, Lexa? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Clarke… —exclamó Lexa sorprendida.

—Porque yo me he implicado contigo como no imaginaba que lo haría cuando te conocí, y no puedo seguir con esto nuestro pensando que… —Lexa la interrumpió.

—¿Crees que sigo enamorada de Costia?, ¿es eso?

—Dime lo que sientes por mí —insistió Clarke. No quería mencionar más a Costia.

—Yo… —Lexa iba a pronunciar dos palabras más, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar. Los malos recuerdos habían secuestrado su mente.

— _Te quiero, Costia, por favor, no me hagas esto…_

— _Lo siento, Lexa, ya lo hablamos hace meses, esto no podía continuar… ahora estoy con otra persona._

— _¿Mis sentimientos no te importan nada?, ¿tan rápido has dejado de quererme?_

— _No lo hagas más difícil, Lexa._

— _Costia, por favor… no podemos acabar así, yo te sigo queriendo, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí?_

— _Lo siento, Lexa, tengo que colgar._

Un miedo irracional se apoderó de Lexa, sintiéndose como si volviera a vivir aquella horrible conversación telefónica. Le temblaban los labios. Y Clarke sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, nadie manda sobre los sentimientos —Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos, aunque se obligó a sonreír—, pero te pido que de ahora en adelante seamos sólo amigas.

—Clarke, espera…

Lexa trató de llamar su atención cuando Clarke dejó su silla, pero la rubia ni la miró y se marchó de la cocina.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Clarke se volcó en sus exámenes, y a Lexa no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo, aunque le doliera el corazón cada vez que la rubia la trataba sólo con cordialidad y cierta distancia. Anya y Lincoln la notaban rara y su mejor amiga casi la obligó a quedar con ella para hablar cara a cara de lo que le estaba pasando. Lexa le contó lo sucedido en su habitación y la conversación desafortunada con Clarke al día siguiente.

—No pude contestarle —admitió Lexa.

—¿No sabes lo que sientes por ella? —cuestionó Anya frunciendo el ceño.

—Tuve miedo, Anya… Tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque con Clarke siento cosas… —declaró Lexa— Cosas que sólo había sentido con Costia… Siento que me estoy enamorando de ella.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Anya con felicidad—, así que Clarke Griffin ha logrado derribar tus murallas.

—Si ella supiera el poder que tiene sobre mí… Pero estoy aterrada, no quiero volver a sufrir, no lo soportaría.

—Lexa… —Anya le cogió una mano con cariño— Clarke no es Costia, es una persona diferente, y lo vuestro puede tener un final diferente. No te niegues la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

—Qué positiva te has vuelto desde que sales con Raven —señaló Lexa con media sonrisa.

—Será el poder del amor —bromeó Anya antes de darle un fuerte achuchón.

* * *

Lexa decidió que tenía que contarle a Clarke la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por ella y sus miedos. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la rubia le dijo que tenía una cita con Niylah, que ya hablarían en otro momento. Lexa no quiso retenerla y fastidiarle la noche, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello sucedió varias veces más. Clarke siempre tenía una excusa u otra para no quedarse a solas con Lexa. Si no era ver a Niylah, era irse a estudiar con Raven y Octavia. Tampoco iban juntas a la universidad. Liam y Abby se habían dado cuenta del cambio radical en su relación.

—No entiendo nada —aseguró Liam—. Estaba seguro de que se llevaban muy bien.

—Mejor que bien, yo diría que había algo especial entre ellas —añadió Abby.

—Yo también lo noté, pero no me atrevía a decirlo —admitió el hombre.

—Pero ahora apenas se dirigen la palabra —se lamentó Abby—, ¿qué ha podido pasar?

—No lo sé, pero deseo que lo solucionen cuanto antes…

«No había visto a Lexa tan feliz desde sus años con Costia, no quiero verla hundirse de nuevo —pensó.»

* * *

Había llegado la última semana de convivencia bajo el mismo techo, pues los tres meses se terminaban ya y el apartamento de las Griffin estaría listo para acogerlas de nuevo. Clarke deseaba que llegase el lunes siguiente cuanto antes, los días en casa de los Woods se le estaban haciendo eternos, y quedar con Niylah no lograba mejorarlos.

Afortunadamente, los exámenes le estaban saliendo bastante bien, al igual que a Lexa, cosa que la alegraba, pues, al margen de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre ellas, Lexa merecía aprobar sus asignaturas como la que más.

El jueves por la tarde, Lexa tenía su último examen. Clarke ya los había terminado y había quedado con Niylah para celebrarlo.

—¿Dónde te apetece que vayamos a cenar, Clarke? —preguntó la chica.

—Pues… no sé, me da igual —admitió la rubia.

—Mejor que elijamos un restaurante de por aquí, así no llegaremos tarde a la película.

—Claro.

Clarke le sonrió, tratando de aparentar interesada, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí, concretamente con Lexa, pensando en cómo le estaría yendo su último examen. De pronto, el tono de su móvil la avisó de una llamada.

—¿Mamá?... ¡¿qué?! —exclamó, con la cara blanca como el papel— ¡Voy ya mismo para allá! —afirmó mientras se levantaba de la silla y cogía su chaqueta.

—Clarke, ¿qué pasa?, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntaba Niylah completamente desconcertada.

—Lo siento, Lexa ha tenido un accidente con la moto, tengo que ir al hospital —pronunció con voz temblorosa y acelerada.

—De acuerdo… espero que no sea grave —dijo.

—Yo también.

Niylah observó cómo Clarke salió corriendo de la cafetería, haciendo aspavientos en la acera para coger un taxi. Suspiró resignada, y se preguntó si había sido buena idea volver a quedar con ella y hacerse ilusiones.

* * *

Clarke entró en el hospital hecha un manojo de nervios. Estaba alterada y asustada, pensando que tal vez, Lexa había sufrido un ataque epiléptico mientras conducía. Preguntó por ella en recepción, y le indicaron en qué box de urgencias se encontraba. Corrió hasta allí y apartó la cortina con impaciencia.

—¡Lexa! —chilló la rubia.

—¡Joder, Clarke! —exclamó Lexa llevándose la mano al pecho—, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?

—Estás bien… —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Pues claro, soy dura de pelar —replicó tratando de bromear. Clarke enarcó una ceja.

—Mamá… —farfulló entre dientes.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —preguntó Lexa desde la camilla en la que estaba sentada con unas vendas en la mano derecha— Creía que habías quedado con Niylah.

—Estaba con ella, pero mamá me llamó y me vine.

—Iba con un poco de prisa para no llegar tarde al examen de hoy y no vi un charco en la calzada, resbalé con la moto y me hice daño en la mano —dijo levantando el brazo derecho para mostrar el vendaje.

—¿Y el examen? —A pesar del enfado que tenía con su madre, seguía preocupándose por todo lo concerniente a Lexa.

—Hablé con el profesor por teléfono, me permitirá hacerlo mañana.

—Me alegro por ti, y como veo que estás bien, me voy a marchar —señaló la rubia.

—Clarke… —Detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para mirarla— Gracias por haber venido, por preocuparte por mí —dijo soniendo.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?, hasta luego.

«Por supuesto que sí… —se dijo Lexa internamente.»

La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro hasta pasados unos minutos. A pesar de que su relación se había enfriado mucho, y de que Clarke estaba en una cita con otra chica, había ido a verla en cuanto había sabido de su accidente. Le importaba, a Clarke Griffin le importaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Lexa para reunir el valor necesario y hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, lo que Anya le había pedido que hiciera, darse una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz.

* * *

Clarke aprovechó que estaba en el hospital para visitar a su madre y reprocharle su llamada telefónica. Abby la recibió en su consulta, cuando terminó con el último paciente.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que Lexa estaba grave? —exclamó Clarke.

—Cariño, yo no te dije que estaba grave, lo entendiste tú así, casi no me dejaste hablar.

—¡Pero no me sacaste de mi error! —se quejaba la rubia.

—Bueno… la verdad es que pensé que así vendrías seguro a verla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo siento, sé que hice mal, pero es que… estabais tan bien las dos, Liam y yo pensamos que incluso… bien, bien, ya sabes —matizó Abby levantando las cejas— Pero de pronto casi no os habláis ni pasáis tiempo juntas, nos preocupamos, sólo quería que hablases con ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor —rogó Clarke.

—No lo haré, pero dime al menos si Liam y yo veíamos cosas que no eran…

—Lexa y yo teníamos algo, es verdad —susurró mirando el suelo.

Abby sintió tristeza al ver la pena de su hija.

—Entonces, ¿qué os ha pasado, cariño? —preguntó acercándose a Clarke.

—Es complicado… ella sigue…. Sigue enamorada de su ex novia —logró decir.

—Y tú estás enamorada de ella —afirmó Abby con ternura en la mirada.

—Mamá… —sollozó Clarke, llorando en brazos de su madre.

Cuando Lexa llegó a casa, Liam le preguntó cómo se encontraba, después habló de las Griffin.

—¿Sabes que Abby y Clarke se marcharán la semana que viene?

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Lexa.

—¿Y vas a permitir que se vaya así? —preguntó Liam con el ceño fruncido. Su nieta lo miró con cara de no entender nada— Sé que entre vosotras había algo, pero lleváis días sin miraros siquiera.

—Voy a ponerle solución, abuelo, o al menos lo voy a intentar —aseguró Lexa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Te lo prometo, pero necesito que me eches una mano, ¿podrías quedarte en casa de tu novia este fin de semana? —pidió.

* * *

Clarke recibió un mensaje de Lexa en su móvil, pidiéndole que no hiciera planes para el viernes por la noche porque necesitaba hablar con ella. La rubia se incomodó un poco al leerlo, pero aceptó cenar con ella en casa. A fin de cuentas, en dos días ya no compartirían techo, y sentía cierta tristeza por ello. Liam se ausentó, y Abby aceptó hacer una guardia en el hospital tras hablar con él, así que, tal como Lexa deseaba, Clarke y ella estarían solas y tranquilas.

Lexa dejó el mechero sobre un mueble y respiró hondo. Estaba decidida a mandar muy lejos los miedos, siempre que Clarke Griffin todavía quisiera algo con ella. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se acercó al vestíbulo para recibirla.

—Hola Clarke, gracias por aceptar cenar conmigo —saludó Lexa. La rubia asintió.

—Tengo que cenar en algún sitio, ¿no? —dijo Clarke tratando de sonar despreocupada, aunque la intriga de lo que Lexa pudiera decirle la tenía intranquila.

—Siento que el otro día se estropease tu cita con Niylah por mi culpa.

—Bueno, en realidad fue culpa de mi madre —aclaró Clarke—, pero ya da igual, de todos modos he quedado con ella como amigas, no funcionaba.

A Lexa le costó ocultar la sonrisa, la rubia no se dio cuenta, estaba dejando el bolso en el perchero.

—Ven, Clarke —Tomó su mano y tiró de ella con cuidado.

Entraron juntas en el salón y Clarke miró en todas direcciones con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Y todas estas velas? —La habitación estaba inundada de lucecitas.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Lexa preocupada.

—Espero que no causemos un incendio —Lexa agachó la cabeza, afligida—, es una broma, tonta, me encanta, le da al salón un ambiente muy… especial… ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó Clarke todavía confundida.

—Que vuestro apartamento ya está listo, que hemos terminado los exámenes —Clarke bajó la mirada, decepcionada—, y que tenemos toda la noche para nosotras solas —añadió curvando sus labios en una suave sonrisa que acabó contagiando a la rubia cuando la volvió a mirar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

_Aquí os traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Clarke se sentó en la mesa, perfectamente puesta, y vio a Lexa llegar de la cocina con una olla en las manos. Todavía llevaba vendas en la derecha.

—Deja que te ayude —ofreció Clarke.

—No te preocupes, casi no me duele —aseguró Lexa mientras empezaba a servirle la sopa.

—Por más que insista, no dejarás que te ayude, ¿verdad?

—Así es —afirmó Lexa con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres una cabezota, Alexandria Woods —dijo Clarke torciendo la boca. Lexa se rio un poco y siguió sirviendo los primeros platos.

—Clarke Griffin y su manía de ayudar a todo el mundo —se burló. La rubia no se molestó, pues pudo notar el cariño en la voz de Lexa. La generosidad de Clarke era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

—¿Cómo te fue el examen de hoy? —preguntó Clarke.

—Bastante bien, creo que al final aprobaré todas las asignaturas —exclamó son satisfacción.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo Clarke con orgullo. Lexa sonrió en silencio y sin dejar de mirarla. Clarke acabó apartando la mirada.

—¿Te gusta el postre? —inquirió Lexa para relajar el ambiente.

—Sí, está muy bueno —declaró Clarke volviendo a mirarla—, ¿lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, pero me ayudó mi abuelo, siempre ha tenido buena mano para la cocina.

—Gracias por la cena, Lexa.

—La preparé encantada… ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos en el sofá? —sugirió Lexa de pronto.

Clarke asintió, le apetecía estar un poco más cerca de ella. Ambas cogieron sus copas de vino y se sentaron en el sofá.

—Un brindis por el final de los exámenes —exclamó Clarke.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron un trago del líquido rojizo. Las dos lo agradecieron, porque parecían necesitadas de un poco de arrojo. Por fin, Lexa se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar de algo menos académico.

—Clarke… te invité a cenar porque quería hablar contigo.

El corazón de Clarke empezó a latir más deprisa. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sabía lo que deseaba escuchar, pero nada la había preparado para escucharlo de los labios de Lexa, y menos de la forma en que se lo dijo.

—Sé que te hice sentir muy mal el otro día, con lo que te conté y mis torpes respuestas…

—Lexa, no… —Clarke no pudo continuar hablando, Lexa la interrumpió.

—Dejé de esperar por Costia o por cualquier otra mujer cuando te conocí a ti —Clarke la miraba con ojos como platos—. Sólo que he sido una cobarde, Clarke, hace tiempo que dejé de estar enamorada de Costia, pero… el miedo a volver a sufrir lo que sufrí por ella me paralizaba. La idea de volver a entregarme por completo a alguien me aterraba… hasta que llegaste tú —Lexa le cogió las manos—, con tus ojos azules, tu voz sexy, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser…

—Lexa… —No pudo decir más, sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Lexa llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, y le sonrió.

—Te abriste camino hasta mi corazón y ahí vas a quedarte para siempre —Los labios de Clarke temblaban, toda ella temblaba. Lexa carraspeó, también ella estaba nerviosa, pero pensaba terminar lo que quería decirle, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida—. Así que tengo que preguntártelo.

—¿El qué? —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para contener el llanto unos instantes.

—Clarke Griffin… —Lexa le cogió una mano entre las suyas—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón de Clarke le martilleaba en el pecho. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginar que Lexa le pediría salir de una manera tan hermosa. Lo que estaba sintiendo era eso que llamaban felicidad, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que quiero! —exclamó Clarke entre lágrimas.

Después se echó sobre Lexa, y ésta la abrazó con fuerza, sobrecogida por la emoción que ambas compartían.

Cuando se separaron un poco, se miraron y se besaron en los labios con delicadeza, casi como si les diera vergüenza. Fue Clarke la que rompió el silencio.

—Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo… del todo —admitió Clarke con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

—Yo también —afirmó Lexa.

—Pero esperaré hasta que te sientas bien para eso —aseguró Clarke.

—La espera ha terminado —anunció Lexa—, vamos a mi habitación —añadió dejando el sofá y tendiéndole la mano.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Clarke sobresaltada.

—A menos que tú no…

—¡Vamos! —se apresuró a replicar Clarke.

Cogió la mano de Lexa y la siguió por las escaleras hasta entrar en su habitación. Lexa se separó de ella y encendió algunas velas.

—¿Lo tenías preparado? —dijo Clarke sonriendo.

—Era una posibilidad… —confesó Lexa.

—La mejor de las posibilidades… —susurró Clarke mientras le quitaba el mechero de la mano y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio— No sabes cuánto he soñado con estar así contigo.

—¿Solas? —preguntó Lexa.

Clarke se rio, después rodeó su cuello y la besó. Lexa le devolvió el beso, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos.

—¿Quieres que ponga música?

—Lo que quiero es que no pares de besarme —replicó Clarke con la voz más ronca de lo habitual. Lexa se estremeció.

Aquella voz ejercía un efecto tan potente sobre ella, que pareció activarla. Se olvidó de la música, de las velas, de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Clarke. Besándose, llegaron hasta la cama. Lexa consiguió que Clarke se tumbase y se puso encima de ella, a horcajadas. Clarke la contemplaba con sus ojos azules y Lexa le sonrió. Entonces se quitó la camiseta rápidamente, quedando expuesto su sujetador deportivo de color negro. Se agachó y volvió a besar los labios de Clarke, que la recibió con entusiasmo, acariciando sus piernas y su trasero, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Necesitaban sentirse más, por eso Lexa no tardó en desabotonar la camisa de la rubia, logrando quitársela con su ayuda. Sus bocas se separaban lo mínimo, y sus manos acariciaban cuanto podían. Lexa besaba el cuello de Clarke, provocándole algunos jadeos que aumentaron cuando atrapó uno de sus pechos.

—Dios… Clarke… —musitó Lexa— Cuando te escucho así…

—Es culpa… tuya… —musitó Clarke con dificultad, mientras sentía una mano de Lexa en su muslo y sus labios en el cuello.

Los besos y caricias continuaron, mientras Lexa se movía encima de Clarke, intensificando sus roces y sensaciones. La temperatura de sus cuerpos había aumentado considerablemente y ambas lo podían notar, especialmente entre sus piernas. Lexa desabrochó los vaqueros de Clarke y tiró de ellos para quitárselos, después se quitó los suyos a tal velocidad que Clarke se preguntó si Lexa se había convertido en Jesse Quick. Cuando Lexa le dedicó una mirada de la cabeza a los pies, Clarke se sintió un poco avergonzada.

—No pensé que esto podía pasar cuando salí de la ducha… —confesó con las mejillas rojas. Llevaba un sujetador verde y unas braguitas azules con lunares negros. Lexa rio, le resultaba tan encantadora.

—Te sientan fenomenal… —susurró en su oído, haciendo que emitiese un suave gemido.

Clarke, agradecida y excitada a partes iguales, enmarcó el rostro de Lexa y la besó en la boca apasionadamente. Su amante retomó los movimientos sobre su cuerpo, compartiendo jadeos y gemidos.

De pronto, Lexa se detuvo y se irguió, quedando sentada sobre Clarke, que la miró desconcertada y expectante. Se desabrochó el cierre de su sujetador y deslizó los tirantes sobre sus hombros lentamente, ante la atenta mirada de Clarke, que no perdía detalle. Dejó la prenda a un lado de la cama y bajó los brazos, mostrando su desnudez. Clarke sintió que se iba a morir de ganas por ella, era tan bella. Sus manos se movieron solas, pero resistió la tentación de sentir sus pechos pequeños y hermosos. Se posaron sobre la espalda de Lexa, y comenzaron a acariciarla libremente, ahora que ninguna prenda lo impedía. Clarke notó el relieve de las cicatrices de Lexa y espero alguna reacción de ésta para continuar. Los labios de Lexa se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, la emocionaba la ternura con que Clarke la tocaba. La rubia continuó con aquellas caricias, hasta que Lexa atrapó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus propios pechos. Al sentirlas envolverlos, cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y tomando aire con fuerza. Lexa le acababa de dar permiso para avanzar y Clarke lo aprovecharía. Empezó a masajear sus pechos, poniendo especial atención a sus pezones, y los jadeos de Lexa no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Clarke también se estaba excitando cada vez más, nunca antes la había deseado tanto como en aquellos momentos en que la veía al fin entregándose a ella sin reparos.

Lexa se inclinó sobre ella buscando su boca y se volvieron a besar. Después, le dedicó una profunda mirada con sus hermosos ojos verdes, cogió una de sus manos y empezó a guiarla sobre su piel. Recorrió el espacio entre sus pechos, su estómago plano, su ombligo, y finalmente, llegó hasta su ropa interior, negra, a juego con el sujetador. Lexa mantuvo ahí la mano de Clarke y comenzó a mecerse, rozando su sexo contra los dedos de la rubia. Clarke podía sentir perfectamente el intenso calor alojado entre sus piernas, y estaba empezando a perder la razón deseándola como la deseaba. Lexa tampoco podía más, se liberó de su ropa interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y guio los dedos de Clarke dentro de su cuerpo. Se tomó unos instantes para acomodarse a la situación, mirando a Clarke a los ojos, y volvió a moverse sobre ella. Primero lo hacía despacio, pero pronto aumentó la velocidad, al igual que sus gemidos. Clarke le ofreció la mano libre y Lexa entrelazó sus dedos, dedicándole apretones más fuertes cuando se intensifica la sensación de placer que dominaba todo su cuerpo. Clarke estimulaba su centro con el dedo pulgar mientras la poseía y Lexa no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo, derrumbándose sobre ella jadeando. Clarke la acunó sobre su pecho con mucho cariño y le besó la frente perlada en sudor.

—Mi corazón está en tus manos, Clarke —musitó Lexa—, soy completamente tuya.

—Te quiero, Lexa… —pronunció Clarke emocionada.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —correspndió Lexa.

Entonces se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Clarke y ésta aprovechó el momento para hacerle una pequeña confesión.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho —Lexa alzó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró con cierta preocupación—. Yo nunca he llegado hasta el final con una chica —admitió. El pecho de Lexa se inundó de ternura y amor.

—Cuando creo que ya no puedes sorprenderme, lo vuelves a conseguir —susurró Lexa, ruborizando a Clarke.

Entonces la besó, y se acomodó sobre ella para tener acceso a todo su cuerpo. Primero dedicó un rato a besar y acariciar su cuello, después bajó un poco hasta sus pechos, quitándole el sujetador y disfrutando al fin de verlos y sentirlos en su plenitud. Clarke tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía los labios y la lengua de Lexa dedicados a sus pezones, y emitía gemidos roncos que animaban a Lexa a continuar su viaje. Sus manos llegaban primero, después sus labios. Por fin alcanzó su objetivo principal, y con cuidado, le quitó la ropa interior, ayudada de la propia Clarke. Se volvió a agachar, respirando sobre su sexo, provocándole un estremecimiento al sentir su cálido aliento. Y las sensaciones de placer fueron en aumento cuando sintió sus labios y su lengua prodigándole atenciones. Clarke tuvo que agarrar la sábana con los puños para no hacerle daño a Lexa, que seguía acariciándola y besándola entre los muslos. La rubia emitió un gemido más intenso cuando Lexa invadió su cuerpo con sus dedos. Y siguieron más gemidos, acompañando los movimientos de la mano de Lexa y de su lengua, hasta que Clarke llegó al éxtasis, quebrándose su voz en un intento de pronunciar el nombre de su novia.

Después de varias horas y de varios orgasmos de las dos, la pareja se relajó un poco. Lexa estaba tumbada boca abajo, Clarke le acariciaba la espalda, cubriendo sus cicatrices con besos.

—Creo que es imposible ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora mismo —dijo Lexa con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, a ver qué dices dentro de unos minutos —contestó Clarke juguetona.

—Dios, Clarke, me vas a matar… —exclamó Lexa.

—Es culpa tuya, por provocarme con este cuerpo tuyo… —acusó mientras se echaba sobre ella, haciéndola sonreír y despertando sus ganas una vez más.

* * *

El domingo por la tarde, Clarke y Abby hicieron las maletas para regresar a su apartamento, los tres meses habían pasado. Liam abrazaba a su nieta por los hombros.

—Las vamos a echar de menos, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Mucho —afirmó Lexa.

—Pero supongo que os veréis a menudo —señaló con picardía.

—Desde luego, no quiero que seamos sólo novias de fin de semana —afirmó. Su abuelo sonrió.

Skaikru saltó sobre Lexa, ladrando y tratando de lamerla.

—Yo también voy a añorarte, peludita —aseguraba, acariciándola.

—Tranquilas las dos —dijo Clarke—, quedaremos para pasearla juntas.

Lexa la miró y ambas se sonrieron. Abby se acercó a Liam.

—Muchas gracias por todo, si alguna vez necesitáis algo… —Pero Liam no la dejó seguir.

—Creo que ya habéis hecho mucho por nosotros —dijo señalando a Clarke y Lexa. Abby las miró y comprendió enseguida lo que Liam quería decir. Aquella convivencia impuesta, le había traído a su nieta de vuelta. Volver a ver a Lexa sonreír e ilusionarse era lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida.

* * *

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS…**

—¡Hola precioso! —exclamó Clarke cuando el perro llegó hasta ella y empezó a saltar eufórico. Lexa carraspeó a su lado.

—¿Así es como saludas a tu novia?, ya veo quién es tu prioridad —afirmó haciendo pucheros. Clarke se levantó sonriendo.

—Trikru llegó aquí unos instantes antes que tú, he ido en orden cronológico, quejica.

Se acercó a Lexa, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Skaikru se removía inquieta, quería acercarse a Trikru.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo Clarke—, de verdad que sois las dos impacientes. Anda, ve a correr con él —añadió al liberarla de la correa.

Lexa le cogió la mano y Clarke la miró.

—Me alegra que al final leyeses la novela de "los 100" —confesó Clarke.

—Y que adoptase a un perro del refugio con el que colaboras, y que lo llamase Trikru en honor a la novela, ¿a que sí? —Clarke se rio y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

—¡Cómo me conoces, cariño!

La pareja paseaba cogida de la mano, mientras sus perros jugaban a perseguirse por el parque.

—¿Cuándo regresan Anya y Raven de su viaje? —preguntó Clarke.

—Anya me dijo que llegaban mañana, pero que no contásemos con ellas para cenar, porque estarían reventadas. —Se miraron con sonrisas pícaras y se echaron a reír.

—Creo que lo mejor es cancelar la cena de mañana y reunirnos ya el sábado, para la fiesta de disfraces —sugirió Clarke.

—¿Qué hay de Octavia y Lincoln?, ¿tampoco pueden?

—Últimamente están muy misteriosos, no sé qué se traen entre manos, pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos y apenas quedan con el grupo.

—Los que también pasan mucho tiempo juntos, son Luna y Jasper —dijo Lexa de pronto.

—Y yo que no daba un duro por su relación, no te ofendas, Lexa, no lo digo por Luna, es que… Jasper me parecía un poco crío para ella.

—En el amor nunca se sabe, ¿aún no ha aprendido esa lección, señorita Griffin? —inquirió Lexa cogiéndola de la cintura. Clarke rodeó su cuello.

—Sí, creo que sí, tuve una buena maestra —señaló.

—Yo diría que la mejor… —añadió Lexa.

—Yo diría que es un poco creída —replicó Clarke, y entonces la besó con ímpetu—, pero me tiene loquita. —Lexa suspiró y se perdió en los ojos azules de su novia.

El sonido del móvil de Clarke las bajó de las nubes.

—Es Niylah —informó la rubia— me dice que si nos apetece quedar esta tarde a tomar algo con ella y Ontari.

—Por mí estupendo, hace ya unas semanas que no las vemos —afirmó Lexa.

—Genial —dijo Clarke mientras tecleaba sobre la pantalla de su teléfono—, desde que empezaron a salir en serio, es difícil quedar con ellas. Por cierto…

—Dime.

—¿De verdad te vas a disfrazar de Heda Alycia para la fiesta? —preguntó con la mirada ilusionada.

—Ya te dije que sí, Clarke —contestó con cansancio.

—Hasta que no te vea, no me lo terminaré de creer, seremos la mejor pareja de la fiesta.

—Eso espero, no quiero que tanto esfuerzo quede en nada —bromeó Lexa. Clarke le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

—Pero tienes que maquillarte la cara también, quiero la versión Heda completa.

—Sí, y me pondré la armadura del hombro con la tela roja, Clarke, todo lo que tú quieras, pero después de la fiesta, cuando vayamos a mi casa… Eliza le hará un streap-tease a su Heda, lo has prometido.

—No me he olvidado —refunfuñó con las mejillas encendidas. Lexa sonrió con deseo.

Trikru y Skaikru corrieron hasta ellas para llamar su atención. Ambas sacaron sendas pelotas de sus bolsos y las lanzaron para que sus perros las persiguieran.

Lexa se detuvo un instante para contemplar a Clarke, que estaba distraída mirando a sus mascotas. Su característica risa llegaba hasta sus oídos. Su sonrisa competía con el mismo sol. Sus ojos se confundían con el cielo. Sintió un pellizco en el pecho, pero sabía que era de felicidad. Había conocido el dolor en múltiples formas, había perdido toda esperanza, y, sin embargo, allí estaba, feliz como nunca antes en su vida, con la chica que la había rescatado de la oscuridad y le había enseñado que no debemos renunciar a nuestros sueños ni a un futuro mejor, porque nunca se sabe cuándo la vida nos sorprenderá con algo bueno o con alguien especial.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje junto a Lexa, Clarke y todos sus amigos. Y recordad, nunca perdáis la esperanza de un futuro mejor, nunca._ **


End file.
